<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Days by LEArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360582">Seven Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/pseuds/LEArtemis'>LEArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/pseuds/LEArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 'The Burden of Our Choices'.  Slight AU with Trevor and Olivia based off of a song named 7 Días by Romeo Santos.  Trevor bets Olivia for a chance in love.  Are seven days really enough for two people to fall in love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Trevor Langan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he went, walking like a newborn calf. Stumbling and knocking over trashcans and giggling just like his teenage self would've done so had he been in this predicament back then. He was on his way from the bar to her apartment. How did he know where she lived? Easy, it was in her file. Well, <em>technically</em>, it was in her son's file. The little boy he had represented pro-bono six years ago. It's not like he didn't remember her address, it was etched on his brain since that one day where he'd stepped inside her home.</p><p>Watching her with Noah… it nearly collapsed his lungs. He saw nothing but them and he worked tirelessly and damn near endlessly for her to have him in her arms for the rest of eternity.</p><p>Olivia Margaret Benson had been stuck in his head for more than six years. This wasn't something that had sprung overnight, not at all. This had been ongoing since he could possibly remember, and he <em>did </em>remember.</p><p>They'd met for the first time on a cold December day. The first time he got to work with the Special Victims Unit. Back then, he was just a cocky lawyer and she a fearless detective, but she'd always had… <em>something</em>. She'd been stuck in his head since the night she and her partner had interrupted the date he'd been having with Alexandra Cabot almost eighteen years ago. Wow, eighteen years he'd known of the brunette cop and yet, he knew <em>nothing of </em>her.</p><p>So enigmatic and closed off, so protective of her freedom, and at that same time, so carefree when it came to her son.</p><p>During that time he remembered thinking that maybe she had an inclination for the fairer sex and any and every chance he possibly saw with the brunette were shot out of the window. Especially when the rumor mill around Hogan Place started rattling and leaking with comments of Cabot and Benson being in a relationship.</p><p>He <em>could</em> see the possibility, they were both beautiful women, successful, headstrong, and most importantly, they were on the same side of the law, unlike him. After Cabot was presumed to be killed and Novak took over Cabot's tenure, here he was, seething with the knowledge that yet another woman could have her and he could not, but that was just the way the cards stacked had fallen.</p><p>But then, everything changed once he heard that the detective he spent his better days pining for was secretly dating an Executive ADA by the name of David Haden. He'd dug his nails so far into his palm that he'd drawn blood. His fingers had hurt afterwards, having strained so much at the pressure he had put in them.</p><p>Haden and Olivia? Nothing could be more wrong than that.</p><p>And, if <em>that</em> wasn't enough, here the universe had to go and pair her with none other than Brian Cassidy. He had sat in his office, after hours, just cursing the heavens for his shit luck. Yet nothing could prepare him for what had come next: Ed Tucker. He'd thought that after everything she'd gone through with Noah's fostering and adoption, he would have a little in into her life—how wrong had he been.</p><p>He'd had another run in with the brunette in the tombs where she'd thought he was representing someone else, 'skell client' was the term she'd used, and if it hadn't been for Alex and the rest of her squad, she'd have never slept in her bed that night. Thinking back, he wished he'd had opened with any other line than, '<em>I always thought I'd see your partner down here,</em>' but he'd been too nervous and those were the first words his addled mind had processed.</p><p>If he'd said that he made a living by throwing efficient prose to whomever wanted to listen, they'd had laughed at him, not believing a single word coming out of his face, but that was just it, wasn't it? When it came to Olivia Benson, he seldom functioned correctly.</p><p>After the Ellie Porter case, and watching how vested Olivia had been with the little boy Ellie had left behind, and how upset she'd been when Sheila Porter had wanted to waltz in their lives, he'd stopped taking SVU cases. How could he when he knew what he knew and had seen what he saw when working so closely with the woman that <em>continuously</em> kept stealing his breath away?</p><p>If he wanted to gain Olivia's respect furthermore and if he wanted to possibly gather the balls to ask her out finally, then he needed to start with a simple change like that one. Even though it's where he had the chance to make more money than accounted for, he finally knew that he'd rather be poor, surviving winters in New York without a home, than watch Olivia and her mates be jostled and cajoled by the antics of a Defense attorney.</p><p>Once he'd known what had happened between Sheila, Olivia, and Noah, he'd sent a flower basket and an edible arrangement accompanied by a toy for Noah to her home. Showing up after causing such… grief would be frowned upon, and what made him think that she would want to see him anyways? He'd felt more than guilty, even though he'd done his due diligence.</p><p>And, after almost two years of radio silence, she'd called him seeking help. She'd asked him to take the case of Evangeline Miller, a thirteen-year-old runaway seeking legal counsel. If anyone else would've called and asked him to do this for them as a favor he would've most definitely declined. His case files had grown once people had caught wind of the Ellie Porter case and he was still reining champion when it came to White Collar. He'd take a few cases pro-bono throughout the year to keep himself an honest man, but he'd met his quota already.</p><p>But, she called and he answered and they'd worked together on this case and they'd come victorious in the end.</p><p>Once again, the memory of her was too hard to turn away, too hard to dissipate, and suddenly, he was stumbling inside her building at God knows what hour. He wouldn't blame her if she had him arrested yet he chuckled at the idea. That'd be something!</p><p>He stumbled down the familiar hallway and landed at her door. It was nearing one o'clock in the morning and he didn't know Noah's sleeping schedule so he thought he was knocking silently, but once she whipped the door open and saw it was him, her expression softened.</p><p>"Trev—Trevor, uh, Counselor, come in!" she stammered, too nervous to speak.</p><p>He trudged inside; knocking his shoulder against the coat pole she had near her door and snickered, finding it amusing how it did this dance before deciding to remain upright.</p><p>"You are… pretty drunk there, Counselor," she smiled when he turned around and pretended he wasn't as intoxicated as he was.</p><p>"I…" he dramatically begun, waggling a finger in the air, "am not drunk. I… am a little tipsy," he finished, hiking the last syllable up the octave.</p><p>Olivia snickered, tucking her hands in her zip-up pockets. "Sure," she said, biting her lip. "Do you want some water?"</p><p>Trevor closed his eyes, reeling in his wandering thoughts. He was in Olivia's space. This was hers… and Noah's. And, it smelled of her.</p><p>He had gotten a good look at her before closing his eyes. She was wearing a tank, or it could've been a camisole covered by a grey zip-up hoodie. Her legs were bare, covered only partially by her silky pajama shorts, and her hair… her hair had been his favorite part. She had run her fingers through the front of it, fluffing it up, and letting it fall against the opposite side of her part. She looked relaxed and content, and here he was, disrupting her night.</p><p>He opened his eyes, starting forward towards the door when he stumbled, "This was a mistake."</p><p>Olivia managed to steady him by placing her hands on his chest. He was warm to the touch, almost as if he was sweating underneath the clothing he wore, but most likely, it was the alcohol throwing his body temperature out of whack. "Why don't you sit right here on the couch and I'll get you something to drink," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear before helping him to the couch. "Excuse the mess," she said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>As quickly as her hands had been on him, they were just as quick to disappear and now all that was left was a cool sensation where her hands had been just seconds before. He leaned back, throwing his head over the back of her couch, and bringing his hands to his face. He breathed in, scrubbing his palms over his cheeks, attempting to wash out any sign of his inhibition to no avail. The alcohol wasn't carved on his skin, it was coursing through his veins and all he could do now was wait for her return.</p><p>What was he doing here?</p><p>What was his plan?</p><p>"Don't die on my couch, Langan. It couldn't have survived Noah as a toddler <em>and</em> his baseball years for you to come die on it," she quipped, extending her arm to pry his hands off his face.</p><p>He was flushed, she noticed, and he awarded her a smile when he took the glass with water. He took a careful sip, testing his stomach against the spinning room. His body needed the hydration; he <em>did</em> walk all the way to Olivia's…</p><p>"What brings you by, Counselor?" she asked, flicking her head to accommodate her hair whilst folding her legs underneath her.</p><p>Trevor held the glass against his chest, "I—I don't know."</p><p>Olivia furrowed her brow, "There's got to be a reason as to why you're here."</p><p>Trevor shook his head, shrugging, "I was… thinking—"</p><p>"Okay, that's a start."</p><p>"—about me—"</p><p>"And, you ended up here, because?"</p><p>"—and how much I spend my time thinking about you."</p><p>Olivia's gasp was audible throughout the living room. And, it wasn't a gasp as much as it was a surprised exhale. The news had floored her, taken her completely at a disadvantage, where were these feelings coming from? Had he always felt this way? How had she <em>not</em> noticed it before, but then again, whom was she fooling?</p><p>How long had it been before Alex finally jumped the gun and asked her? And, with Casey, she fought so hard to… conceal those feelings yet they seem to overflow from her pores until Casey finally made the move. With men, it came differently, they were the ones quick to approach her, so why hadn't he? She could see it in them when they were interested, and she would turn on the charm if she really wanted them, but Trevor had been oblivious and so had she, apparently.</p><p>Trevor leaned forward, prepared to push himself up from her couch when the room spun a little too hard for his liking. Olivia reached forward, muttering a curse underneath her breath when she stabilized him by pulling him towards her. He opened his eyes and smiled wryly, paying close attention to every little detail of Olivia's face. He cocked his head, not really understanding what he was watching unfold in her eyes. This was always the conundrum when it came to her, he could <em>never</em> figure her out. And, she never let herself <em>be</em> figured out for that matter.</p><p>He smiled when her eyes caught the light of the lamp in her living room, "You're so close."</p><p>She smiled beautifully, "What?"</p><p>"Did I say that aloud?" he snorted.</p><p>Olivia giggled, shaking her head in amusement, "You did… giggles."</p><p>Trevor snorted once more, eliciting the most beautiful sound out of her yet. He straightened, watching as the scrunch of her nose slowly relaxed into all the beautiful features of her face, "You've freckles."</p><p>Olivia nodded subtly. "I do," she replied sheepishly, glancing down at her still lingering hand on his forearm. "And you," she said with a bite of her lip, "wear contacts."</p><p>Trevor blinked slowly, parting his lips as he did so. "Since I was twenty-three," he admitted, staring deep into her brown eyes.</p><p>She felt something, a spark of sorts ignite within her. Nothing she had control over yet nothing she was exactly expecting either.</p><p>Imagine when you start a car, but it just keeps clicking with a faulting starter and either you have to jump it, purchase a new battery, or get a new starter altogether; that's how Olivia felt in love.</p><p>That's how it started.</p><p>Her heart would do this starting thing, igniting every little feeling. She was being blindsided with the entirety of the situation. Here she was, enjoying a quiet night before deciding to tuck in for the night when her door rapped with loud knocks. Had this been any other night and any other person for that matter, she wouldn't have been having this conversation with him sitting so close to her.</p><p>It was… <em>weird</em> to say the least, having him in her space without it exactly being a transaction of sorts. It's the only reason he had stepped foot in her apartment before, back when Noah was a toddler and she was only fostering him. To think that before he arrived, her apartment smelled… clean, of her and a little boy, of food. All normal things in a household with children, but now, sitting in such close proximity to him, all that she could smell was beer, smoke, and his intoxicating scent.</p><p>Had he always smelled like that? Why was she <em>just now</em> noticing?</p><p>She was mesmerized. Completely besotted. In a complete sensory overload with everything that was happening in such a small space that she did not know how long it had been since they'd exchanged a word last. His stare hadn't deterred from hers, and somehow, she had captured all the nuances his face had made. From the subtle twitch of his eyes when he was <em>really</em> trying to focus on her features to the faint, barely noticeable smirk on his lips.</p><p>"You know," she begun breathlessly, "you leave nothing for interpretation."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"I can see everything in your eyes," she replied, pushing her self back from him. She needed the space and now, she could finally breathe.</p><p>"I can see everything in yours, too, except you realize you're showing it, and like that," he snapped, right next to his face, "it's gone."</p><p>"Yea," Olivia lamented, running her fingers through her hair. "I know how to use my words."</p><p>Trevor nodded absentmindedly, placing the glass on the coffee table before leaning back and letting his head hang over the back of her couch. "Yea, I get<em> paid</em> to use those, yet they fail me every time I'm in your presence," he said with a brittle chuckle.</p><p>Olivia was beside herself. Was he declaring his love for her, now? He was drunk! He'd shown up, late at night, drunk as a dog… expecting her to what? Fall to her knees? Run into his arms? Do the same? If he was trying to give her the sky, then he needed to <em>do</em> more than just <em>say</em> it. Many a man and woman had promised the sky, the moon, and a star, and they'd fallen short each time.</p><p>She scrubbed her hands over her face, sighing in frustration. "Let's <em>not</em> do this right now, Trevor. You—You… are <em>drunk</em>—"</p><p>"And, my feelings are just supposed to… <em>change</em> later on when I'm sober?"</p><p>"Yes—No—I—" Olivia sighed heavily, dropping her legs, and turning to shield herself from him.</p><p>"See what I mean?" he mumbled, smiling at his own amusement. "I had her for just a minute and now she's gone," he whispered into the semi-darkness of Olivia's living room.</p><p>"Trev—"</p><p>"We—We've known each other for how long now? Seven—Eighteen years?" Olivia nodded even though Trevor was stuck looking at the ceiling, attempting to find answers on it. "And, every single time I try to ask you out, to get to know you better you're either taken or emotionally unavailable," he finished turning his head, finally noticing her confused eyes.</p><p>"Emotionally unavailable?" Olivia parroted, furrowing her brow.</p><p>Trevor nodded. "Stabler. Rollins. Barba," he mentioned, utilizing his fingers to list off the names he'd just said.</p><p>Olivia chuckled ruefully, scratching her head in tandem, "So much for leaving nothing for interpretation."</p><p>"Yea," he mused.</p><p>The silence that followed next was impregnated with a thousand possibilities. Trevor was slowly gathering his resolve; gaining the courage he so much lacked when around her. He could thank this sudden rush of courage to the alcohol coursing through his veins, without it he wasn't sure he'd be here right now. He'd stumbled out of that bar without a plan per se. He... traipsed until he reached Olivia's building because in the end, no matter how intoxicated he <em>thought</em> he was, his heart knew what he wanted in the end. His feelings would <em>always</em> preclude his rational thinking, no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>And, it's not like he didn't understand her apprehension when dating. She had a child now. She was a mother first and foremost, and if he wanted a sliver of chance with her, he knew he had to gain the trust and affection of the little six year old in her care.</p><p>He already <em>loved </em>Olivia, so coming to love Noah would be of no problem. They could be his little family; the family he'd always longed for, but never quite made the time to start. And in his heart of hearts, he knew it was because his standards were too high. No woman could compare to her and in every single one he had had, he'd compared them <em>mercilessly</em> to her. It wasn't fair to them, because no matter how hard they tried, how hard they fell for him, he'd always find… <em>something</em> wrong with them.</p><p>Olivia in the other hand always thought that she had let her one true love escape her.</p><p>In the beginning, she had mourned the loss of Alexandra Cabot and when she had returned after her stint with WITSEC, she had thought that they could fall back into the groove, but she hadn't count on the redhead to replace Alex in more ways than one. She thought for sure Brian was the one, but that was just the lingering trauma of the William Lewis saga. Then she'd given a chance to Tucker, someone she'd known for so long overlooking the fact that she was in love with Rafael Barba. She waited for him to make his move and when she thought he finally was, he'd made the <em>incorrect</em> move: he left.</p><p>It wasn't just her heart and feelings she needed to protect anymore, she had Noah to think about. She couldn't introduce <em>another</em> male figure to him for them to leave and leave her with the flood of never-ending questions from the little boy.</p><p>She wanted to fall in love.</p><p>She wanted to come home to someone other than her son.</p><p>She loved Noah, there was no doubt of it ever, but there were some things that not even Noah could fulfill her in. And, it's not that she <em>wasn't </em>satisfied with her home life—she had the family she'd always wanted—it was that she was… <em>longing</em> for something different. Olivia <em>needed</em> to feel like a woman once more. She <em>needed</em> to feel desired, coveted, <em>wanted</em>, and loved by someone whom she could reciprocate openly her love for them.</p><p>Trevor had been right, about her being emotionally unavailable. It was always her downfall, being interested in people she knew she could never have. Stabler, married; Rollins, emotionally depleted; Barba, like her, too traumatized by his past. It hadn't worked with Alex and it hadn't worked with Rafael, what made her think that trying again—with Trevor Langan nonetheless—would be any different this time around?</p><p>It wouldn't, because that's how life worked for Olivia Benson.</p><p>"I'm different, Liv," she heard him say quietly, breaking the internal reverie she'd been having. Had she said that aloud? "I can give you what you're looking for."</p><p>"I have a <em>son</em>, Trevor—"</p><p>"<em>I can give you what you're looking for</em>," he emphasized, narrowing his eyes at her. "<em>You</em> is a collective pronoun, Olivia," he smiled, running his hands down his thighs.</p><p>Olivia smirked, nodding subtly, "I know. My mother was an English professor."</p><p>Trevor hummed his response, "All I need is seven days, Liv—"</p><p>"That's mighty cocky of you," she smirked.</p><p>Trevor shrugged. "Or just the high-priced mouthpiece in me," he finished with a wink.</p><p>Olivia chuckled silently, shaking her head. "I—I don't know what to say," she stumbled.</p><p>"Just say yes," he encouraged, attempting but failing to lift his head from the back of her couch. "Oh, that was a mistake," he groaned mostly to his self, closing his eyes briefly. "One week is enough to show you that—that love is… fast and nonjudgmental," he opened his eyes, swiveling his head again carefully to look at her. "We've tried this time and time again—have you ever sat down and thought <em>why</em> it hasn't worked with anyone else?" he paused for effect, gauging the reactions on her face. "I <em>know</em> you want what I want."</p><p>Olivia held her breath, "And… what is it that you want, Trevor?"</p><p>He smiled, "Besides you? Happiness. Longevity. <em>Stability</em>."</p><p>The admission and conviction behind his words nearly knocked her on her ass. She released her breath in shudders, attempting and failing to keep her composure.</p><p>What else would she be risking by saying 'yes' to Trevor?</p><p>She already risked her life every day for the people of New York, she'd risked her heart many a time, and though it'd been broken before, and she thought she'd never come back from it again she'd been proven wrong time after time. So the risks were out of the table, though, the gains weighed her down. Positively, though. All she'd ever want for herself and for Noah, Trevor was offering. She told survivors all the time that they were the makers of their own destiny once they healed from the trauma, so why couldn't she apply her own advice to her life?</p><p>It was easier said than done, she realized that now. Here she sat with a decision to make and she planned on taking all the time she could before offering her answer. This could be the first day of the rest of her life, a happy, taken life or the life she led now.</p><p>Again, it's not that she <em>wasn't</em> happy with the life she had now, it's that she knew she could be happier. Noah was growing up; she had so much she wanted to share, so much she didn't know and she was sure she'd figured it out, learn as she went, but it was more than that. Soon Noah would begin dating, go to college, move out, become a respectable man, and start his own family, and what would she have?</p><p>Singlehood or partnership, which would she choose?</p><p>"A week, Langan," she relented, watching as Trevor perked up in his spot. Before Trevor could say anything she continued: "And, you're <em>not</em> just romancing me, you have my son to think about, too."</p><p>"Seven days, Liv, it's all I need. You'll see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The seduction game starts on Sunday...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the night she'd had, you would think that she could sleep in, it <em>was</em> Sunday after all, lazy Sunday as Noah loved to call it.</p>
<p>Sundays were for her and Noah to do whatever they wanted to do. Though, they'd fallen in an unintentional routine that seemed to work for the both of them. Noah would wake Olivia up raging with hunger, they would have breakfast together and afterwards, Olivia allowed Noah to create a mess in his room. Later, they would change out of their pajamas into something weather-fitting and would go to a nearby park. Before Noah stopped enjoying baseball, he would bring his mitt and a tennis ball to play catch with whomever he could find willing to toss a ball with him, but now, he loved prancing about, showing his mother the latest dance positions he'd learned and showing her how much more flexible he'd become.</p>
<p>Once Noah had burned a significant amount of calories, she would treat them to a somewhat early lunch. Noah would pick, either hotdogs from a vendor, greasy pizza from a hole-in-the-wall joint, or an actual sit-down restaurant that offered his favorites. Afterwards they'd walk to the grocery store with Noah talking a mile a minute and they'd end at home.</p>
<p>Olivia would put the groceries away whilst Noah napped or played, she'd cook a kid-friendly meal, and afterwards, she'd help Noah shower, she'd shower, and they would conclude with a movie on the couch. Every Sunday, for roughly four years, had been the same. Park time depended if she'd managed to squeeze in a run to the theatre or a collective activity with Rollins and the girls.</p>
<p>Sundays were sacred in the Benson household. <em>Everybody </em>knew that, except for the person who'd decided that <em>now</em> was a great time to knock on her apartment door. Olivia was slowly coming to her senses, feeling her bed dip next to her as she stretched and slowly discerned the continuous knocking on the door.</p>
<p>"Mom," Noah said groggily. "Mom, someone's at the door."</p>
<p>Olivia hummed, turning to face the voice of her son. "Yea," she sighed, opening her eyes. "Let them knock all they want. I didn't invite anyone over, did you?"</p>
<p>Noah giggled, scooting closer to his mother, "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course I'm sure!" she finished, tickling Noah. She heard the raps on the door once more and she closed her eyes briefly, "Come on, let's see who needs our help today."</p>
<p>They exited the bed together, but on opposite sides. Noah had bolted in front of Olivia and down the hallway before Olivia could catch on. She dragged her feet down her short hallway, giggling to herself once she noticed Noah's askew pajama pants. No matter how hard she tried to keep socks on that boy's feet during the night, he always woke without them.</p>
<p>Whoever was knocking pressed their knuckles against her door once more and she groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She passed her couch, grabbing from the back of it the zip-up hoodie, and slipping her arms in. Once she looked through the peephole, she wasn't exactly shocked, yet she was still surprised to see him there.</p>
<p>"Trevor!"</p>
<p>"Good morning," he said casually, sliding his sunglasses up to his hair.</p>
<p>Olivia took the time to admire him now that he was fresh-faced and alert. It's not that he ever didn't look the part, but seeing him so comfortable and effortless in her doorway had taken her by surprise. He wore bone-colored shorts with a casual washed blue button-down and sneakers. The sleeves were barely cuffed and the top three buttons were undone, giving Olivia a teasing sight of what was underneath, and his scruff had grown excitably noticeable since the prior night.</p>
<p>"Who's at the door, Mom?" Noah interrupted from behind her.</p>
<p>"Uh," she started, clinging to the door for some composure when Trevor chuckled bashfully, hanging his head.</p>
<p>"This is for you," he said, extending his arm. "Top cup, you still drink café breve?"</p>
<p>Olivia smiled. "You remembered?" Trevor nodded. "Thank you," she said, opening the door for him to step in. "Noah! Come here a second."</p>
<p>Trevor stepped in and maneuvered the remaining cup in his hand, hearing the quick patter of a child's feet. They stood awkwardly again, pushing them both into a quick flashback of the prior night. Noah reached Olivia's legs and looked up at the gargantuan man, "I'm not sure if you remember, Noah, but this is Mr. Langan."</p>
<p>Noah looked unsure, but he greeted him nonetheless. Trevor squatted, placing a knee on the ground to balance him self, "You can call me Trevor, Noah. Last time I saw you, you were… almost two."</p>
<p>Noah looked up at his mother with a smile and back at the man in front of him, "I'm six now!"</p>
<p>"I see," he smiled, scooting closer to the boy. "So, I have a… proposition for you, Noah."</p>
<p>Noah cocked his head in confusion, frowning at the unrecognizable word, "What's proposition?"</p>
<p>"It's an idea, a plan… a <em>scheme</em>."</p>
<p>Noah smiled big, enjoying the word that had fallen from the stranger's lips, one he'd only heard in movies with bad guys and cartoons, "What is it?"</p>
<p>"How would you like to go to breakfast? You, your mom, and me. I have a whole day of fun ideas, but only if you say yes."</p>
<p>Olivia could suddenly feel the excitement emanating from her son's body and she could actually see it once Noah turned his head upwards to regard her. Olivia smiled, watching her son's eyes sparkle with anticipation. She had to give it to him. She had told him to not only romance her, which bonus points for still remembering her coffee order, but to romance her son, and if anyone knew the way to Noah's heart was Olivia; food and fun had been promised to the boy, the <em>true</em> gateway to his heart.</p>
<p>Noah turned completely, clutching his mother's camisole in his hands. "Mom?" he tried, jolting Olivia back to the now.</p>
<p>She ran her hand absentmindedly through the disheveled locks on her son's head, shaking her head in tandem. "Go change, I'm right behind you," she spoke as she bended at her waist, pressing her lips to her son's forehead.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Noah shouted, turning to rapidly run down the hallway.</p>
<p>Olivia snickered, "Wow, pulling dirty tricks in <em>and</em> out of courtroom. Shouldn't have expected any less from you, Counselor."</p>
<p>Trevor took a step forward in her direction, seemingly stepping in her space. "I'm playing to win, Captain," he smirked when he heard her not-so-subtle intake of breath. "It's not only my life I'm defending, it's the future of two important people as well."</p>
<p>Her heart had thrown itself into a gallop inside of her, the sudden spark from the prior night giving start to heart. She knew her heart wasn't completely broken if she could feel it starting like a faulting car's battery. All she needed was a little encouragement and maybe possibly a jump for her heart to efficiently start.</p>
<p>She brought the travel cup to her lips, taking a careful sip, "What else should I expect from you?"</p>
<p>He smirked and shrugged, "Trust me."</p>
<p>Olivia hummed, turning on her heel to start towards Noah's room. She needed out of Langan's presence, all she could smell was his cologne and soap, something so subtle yet when placed in the correct spots, had the ability of rendering speechless anybody within radius.</p>
<p>This had been a good start, coming straight on a Sunday, <em>knowing</em> they were not to be messed with, and planting the seed of expectancy in not only her, but in her son as well, and it definitely had her smiling.</p>
<p>She helped Noah dress appropriately and accordingly to the weather foretold for the day in a white and blue striped shirt with denim overall shorts and his red pair of chucks. Within minutes, Noah had returned to the living room with dried toothpaste on his chin.</p>
<p>This was something Trevor hadn't foreseen: being alone with a six year old, yet how hard could it actually be? Noah was a brilliant kid with a growing vocabulary; conversation shouldn't have seemed as intimidating as it was looking at the moment. The boy had paid him no mind at first, quickly busying his self on the coffee table with a couple of Lego pieces.</p>
<p><em>Find something in common</em>, he thought triumphantly, remembering something he'd read on the Internet. If he wanted to make <em>some</em> type of connection with Noah, he needed to relate with him in some way or another, and what better way than what was happening right now. If Trevor could just figure out what exactly Noah was building, then the conversation could come easily.</p>
<p>He watched the boy bite his lip, trying to fit the piece in place. "Try turning it," he offered unbeknownst to him that his mouth had moved.</p>
<p>Noah hummed, seemingly startled by the nice stranger sitting in his living room when Trevor gestured with his hand what he had just said. Noah looked at the forming thing in front of him and then at the piece in his hand, trying to think if the suggestion given carried validity or not. He turned the piece, glancing up at Trevor in silent recognition when the blue-eyed man nodded. Noah applied some gentle pressure, feeling the piece gently fall into place. His eyes lit up and widened, Trevor would never know this, but he'd been stuck on that piece for a while now and since his mother wasn't as… apt in Lego building as his Uncle Rafael or his Uncle Sonny, he'd opted to move on with other pieces.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he said with a sweet smile, sitting up on his knees to reach for a further piece.</p>
<p>Trevor returned the smile and nodded, clearing his throat in an attempt to gather <em>some</em> courage to speak to the son of the police Captain down the hall. When had he become such chicken shit?</p>
<p>He shook his head, stifling the laughter that threatened to bubble up in his throat. If his college buddies could see him now, he'd be the butt of every joke out there. This was Trevor Langan, the near fearless man they had come to admire. The same man that during their time at Harvard had one over his professor, refusing to play some mediocre part in a mock trial, and later on finding out that the same professor had had some legal problems and was seeking his counsel was afraid of a six year old.</p>
<p>But, this wasn't just <em>any</em> six year old; this was Olivia Benson's son. Someone he had probably picked up mannerisms from, someone who had taught him how to sit quietly and observe, someone who had taught him how to read a room, and be aware of his surroundings.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat once more, lifting his head to catch Noah staring at him. He felt the heat rise on his cheeks once he caught sight of the scrutinizing stare of the little boy across from him that he was momentarily stunned. Noah tilted his head, "Are you ok?"</p>
<p>"Yea—Yea, why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>Noah smiled knowingly, "Mom says that it's ok if you don't want to say how you feel at the moment, but that you shouldn't lie."</p>
<p>Trevor smirked, biting his lip in amusement. "Your mom is pretty brilliant, I'll tell you that," he admitted, ducking his head from the kid. "If I'm honest, Noah, I'm… a little nervous."</p>
<p>Noah walked on his knees forward, sitting on his haunches to Trevor's immediate left, "Do <em>I</em> make you nervous?"</p>
<p>Trevor widened his eyes, staring at the tenacity etched on the boy's face. What should he say? If he lied, Noah could tell, that much had been clear, and if he told the truth, he risked hurting the child's feelings and all of this would've been for naught if Olivia found out what had transpired in the few minutes she had trusted him with her son.</p>
<p>He decided to go with the truth, a little bit decorated to spare his feelings, but the truth nonetheless.</p>
<p>"You <em>do </em>make me nervous, Noah," he tried, pausing to see exactly how he was handling it. Noah quirked his head, furrowing his brow just a little, "But, it's not <em>you</em> you, it's just… I don't know what to say."</p>
<p>Noah nodded in understanding, rubbing his hands over the fabric on his thighs, "Mom says to start with something you see and like on the other person."</p>
<p>Trevor smiled; glancing over his shoulder to make sure Olivia wasn't standing behind them. "Again, your mom: brilliant," he scoffed, rubbing at his jaw. "Ok, what are you building?"</p>
<p>"A droid gunship from—"</p>
<p>"Star Wars," Trevor interrupted, watching Noah's grin grow at an immense rate across his face.</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> know Star Wars?"</p>
<p>"Oh, of course! I have <em>all</em> the movies, <em>and</em> I've built my fair share of droid gunships too," Trevor boasted with a smile.</p>
<p>Noah's eyes had glimmered at the thought of a possible playmate in Trevor. His mom, though familiar with the franchise, didn't seem to care too much for it. She'd let the Lego building and Star Wars obsessing to him, Rafael, and Sonny. Carisi hadn't come by as much, with his new job and all, and Noah had fallen somewhat behind on the building and continuation of his gunship.</p>
<p>"Well," Noah began somewhat bashfully, "I have more pieces. Could you help me finish it?"</p>
<p>Trevor smiled, giving a slight nod to the boy, "You would trust me with your Lego?"</p>
<p>Noah smirked, standing on his knees once again. "I trust you," he shrugged, as if the idea of trusting someone was completely natural and not at all frustrating. "You're my Mom's friend."</p>
<p>Trevor shook his head at the simple explanation. He tried once more, attempting to gain more than just a shrug from the boy, "I have big hands."</p>
<p>Noah giggled. "And big feet, too," he laughed, pointing at Trevor's shoes.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Trevor said, feigning hurt. "It's not <em>my</em> fault you're so small."</p>
<p>Noah continued in a fit of giggles, "I'm only six!"</p>
<p>"No excuses!" Trevor defended with a smile.</p>
<p>"When I'm—how old are you again? When I'm your age, I'll have big hands too!"</p>
<p><em>And, I hope I'm around to see that, </em>he thought to himself, smiling at the boy across him. He extended his arm, messing up a messy head of curls, "You sure will, bud."</p>
<p>Noah had smiled and sat up to reach Trevor's hand with ease. It felt… nice to gain such approval from the only other person that could stand in the way of his dream. It's not that Noah was an obstacle he needed to overcome; he was something that Trevor <em>needed</em> to carry with him in order to reach Olivia.</p>
<p>In the end, Olivia would choose her son, and he loved that about her, that no matter what, she would always choose other's happiness in lieu of her own. It made her a great mother, friend, leader, and an overall amazing human being. And, that was just only <em>one</em> of the plethora of traits Olivia Benson possessed, one of the <em>many</em> that had made Trevor fall in love with her.</p>
<p>Before Noah had the opportunity to prod Trevor again, Olivia came trotting down the hallway, fumbling with her wristwatch. "I'm so sorry, Trevor," she said while looking up, all of a sudden faced by two pairs of stunning blue eyes.</p>
<p>She'd gasped, only audible to her, and had stumbled backwards just a tad when Trevor and Noah stood. They stood next to each other, smiling at her, and never letting their gaze waver. She could hear the sudden rush of blood in her ears and in tandem, the somehow slowing of her heart in her chest.</p>
<p>The sight of the little man she'd come to adore as if she'd bore him herself next to the man that had annoyingly crept his way in her sights had damn near knocked her on her ass. She could find so many similarities, she could foresee those smiles staring at her in mischief, too, and she felt herself smile back at them. Her son and her… Trevor looked at each other in confusion, sniggering at the perplexed look on her face.</p>
<p>"Mom, Trevor knows Star Wars!"</p>
<p>It was her son's voice that jarred her not so smoothly into the now, though she hadn't caught exactly what he had said or what he'd meant by <em>knowing</em> Star Wars, but that would be a conversation for later. "You ready, sweetheart?" she directed at her son, receiving a prompt nod. "All right, let's grab you a jacket and we'll be on our way."</p>
<p>"Aww, Mom!"</p>
<p>Olivia rolled her eyes, starting forward. "When?"</p>
<p>Trevor made a face of confusion, "When, what?"</p>
<p>"When did he become such a pain in my ass?" she said quietly and mostly to him when he snorted.</p>
<p>"So, takes after you, then?"</p>
<p>Olivia made a choking sound as her mouth parted when hearing such… truth come out of Trevor's face. He'd sniggered, lifting his hands up between them in surrender, mouthing his apologies as she shook her head. She couldn't help what happened next and it surprised her to say the least. His playful banter made way for her playful touching and in a matter of seconds; her fingers were poking sturdy flesh, wiggling them in order to send tingles all over his torso. Trevor buckled, attempting to shield his stomach and ribs from the assault Olivia had set on them and he begged her mercilessly for some mercy to no avail.</p>
<p>The laughter and grunts of appreciation coming from the both of them ceased when Trevor's pleas went unheard. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Her hands rested on his chest, their faces mere centimeters apart, and their eyes shone with mirth. Trevor hummed, noting the subtle part of her lips and how her brown gaze failed to stop on his. Their breathing had synced, her belly strained against his when they inhaled each other's breath, and the sudden limpness that had befallen on her further proved that she was willing to be in his arms like this.</p>
<p>"You've let your freckles out again," he mused, attempting to memorize each and every spot across her face. "I like them."</p>
<p>Olivia hitched a breath, feeling the strength that coursed through the arm around her back; his strength wasn't confining, it was… reassuring.</p>
<p>Her body had gone limp in his arms at the sudden proximity, and normally, in any other situation she wouldn't had let herself get stuck in a predicament like this one, yet she made no effort in moving. She could wiggle free of his embrace whenever she wanted to, but she <em>didn't</em> want to. There in his arms she felt safe, like no harm could come to her, she felt wanted… desired. And, if the wry smirk on his beautiful face was indication of something, he was enjoying this just as much as she was.</p>
<p>Noah's galloping interrupted their moment, but Trevor was in no rush to break his hold on her. He wanted her to remember the warmth of his body, how perfectly molded her body had been made for his arms, and most importantly, how she could have this for the rest of her days if so she chose. He slowly let go of her, high-fiving Noah once he made known that he'd chosen a jacket that matched. Olivia took a little longer to recover than Trevor, but when she did, she had turned her chin up, and walked out of her home with her son and Trevor in tow.</p>
<p>Who knew that spending an entire day with Trevor Langan would be such fun?</p>
<p>He'd called for the restaurant to have a table for them and he'd entertained Noah when his growing temper threatened to show. He'd placated him, by doodling on some napkins, teaching the boy the ins and outs of the droid gunship he'd been building on his mother's coffee table. Olivia had no other choice, but to sit back and enjoy someone else deal with Noah's flaring temper when it came to waiting. She'd been getting ready to either discipline him or bribe him with lessened time at the park. She hadn't known then that Trevor had planned an entire day with them; filled with stimulating and fun activities for both the adults and the child they were with.</p>
<p>She saw him in a different light that morning at the zoo after breakfast. Trevor Langan carried this reputation of being ruthless, careless, and tactless yet the man that had sat her son on his shoulders so that he could see the new and crowded exhibition of grizzlies with ease, the man that had crouched down and been brave when Noah after yammering on and on about feeding the penguins had suddenly sprouted a case of the takesies-backsies, the same man that when her son had dropped his hotdog had broken his in half and afterwards had gone and bought one more and shared it once again with her son was <em>definitely</em> <em>not </em>that.</p>
<p>She'd done exactly what she had admonished Noah for: judging something without trying it first.</p>
<p>Sure this relationship would come as a surprise to everyone on her team, including her, but Trevor Langan was <em>not</em> the same man that had walked into her precinct almost eighteen years ago.</p>
<p>Like her, he'd matured, he'd grown, and now paying close attention she'd notice that he was more than a man of his word. He was beyond brilliant, funny, and witty, but what lawyer wasn't? She felt… different around him. She needn't pretend that she was trying to have a good time for the sake of her son; she <em>was</em> having a great time with the both of them there with her. She could see all three of them together, on another Sunday afternoon prancing around the streets of Manhattan, getting tired from chasing Noah around, and then settling on the couch with full bellies and warm hearts.</p>
<p>She sighed, looking up at the stunning profile of this beautiful human being. His sunglasses shielded his eyes, but even so, she could still see the beauty of the baby blues he possessed. He was lost in conversation with Noah, about what, she couldn't possibly say, but she utilized this time to study the entirety of his face. She wouldn't mind waking up every day and night staring at the face besides her. It was a beautiful face, indeed.</p>
<p>She'd been surprised at Noah's ease around Trevor. She envied that about him—about every child she encountered, if she were honest. Kids never trusted blindly, their intuition was always at the forefront, even if they didn't quite understood it yet. It was adults that took longer to divest themselves of the walls built in order to protect their feelings, but not kids.</p>
<p>It was something instilled in all of us as we grew, to have tact, to be careful, to be wary… things that <em>clearly </em>went against our instinct. She aspired to be a little bit more like her son, if only when it came to putting her trust in people. But, not in the line of duty she currently worked. It was her instinct to mistrust everyone. She only trusted her squad and her gun, things she knew for sure were not going to blindside her.</p>
<p>Trevor turned his head to look down at Noah, chuckling heartily at something he had said. She'd missed it and she'd cleared her throat, glancing down at her smiling boy.</p>
<p>"You ok, Liv?" Trevor had asked.</p>
<p>She simply nodded, pursing and licking her lips. She could see the sudden part of Trevor's lips and she smiled. If he thought he could gain the upper hand so easily, he had another thing coming for him. Two could play this seduction game, and she trusted her gut. Trevor would be a lost cause by the end of it all.</p>
<p>For Trevor though, this was more than just a game. Of course, seducing her was a big part of the 'game', but earning her trust was far higher on his list than bedding her. One thing would eventually lead to another, and once he had her trust, he was sure that he could have her heart, body, and soul. He knew Olivia had been hurt before, in so many shapes and forms. By her partner leaving… <em>twice</em>, love unrequited, heartache, and heartbreak, obstacle over hurdle time and time again, it was no wonder her heart was more guarded than the Vatican. He didn't fault her for this, on the contrary, it made his devotion that much grander.</p>
<p>He never expected to feel this way towards her, he never expected her to agree either, and he most definitely never expected her to trust him with her son whilst she made a quick run to the grocery store. It was one thing to exist with Noah when with her, but it was another to care for the little boy without supervision. Noah had been more than excited that his mother had agree to the suggestion that had flown out of Trevor's face. It'd been unexpected, impulsive, but genuine. Noah really was a great kid, how much harder could it be?</p>
<p>Olivia rushed through the aisles of the grocery store, picking up everything she needed for the following weeks. She'd forgotten how good it felt to walk in and walk back out without having to have a constant debate about everything that went into the cart, though she had to admit, she'd missed having Noah's distracting commentary.</p>
<p>She smiled as she unloaded the contents of the cart onto the cashier's belt. She'd never thought she'd be so… giddy to get home and find her… <em>Trevor</em> with her son coexisting in the same place. She let the thought warm her from inside, allowing her to feel most content. In a matter of minutes, she'd be walking in to her home to find God knows what kind of mess.</p>
<p>Yet, the sight that greeted her when she pushed the door open with her hip was almost enough to make her falter. There they were, lying on her small couch. Trevor barely fit in such a small area, it stopped at his calf, but he didn't seem to mind. His elbow was propped on the couch by his side, holding up his phone. Sounds of blasts, movie dialogue, lasers, and missiles launching had the boys engrossed on the small screen. Noah lain on Trevor's chest, right underneath his chin so that he, too, could watch what was unfolding on the screen. Trevor's other arm was tucked and folded, his hand playing absentmindedly with Noah's curls. He fit perfectly along Trevor's length. His socked foot caressed Trevor's thigh in a front and backwards motion that neither seemed to mind.</p>
<p>She released a shuddering breath, both of their blue gazes suddenly locking with hers, and she did it again. "Liv?" Trevor commenced with a furrowed brow. "Do—Do you need help? Noah, let's help you mom with the gro—"</p>
<p>"No, no," she quickly recovered with a smile. "No need. This is it," she shrugged at the reusable bags hanging from her shoulders and inner forearms and the paper bag clutched close to her chest. "You—You, you stay right there. Dinner is on its way."</p>
<p>Trevor nodded, settling back against the pillow, but not before smirking and winking her way. He knew that she had found his position with her son most adorable; he'd read it on her face. She wasn't expecting him to be so laid back and comfortable around Noah, and honestly, neither had he, but he'd found the boy's interest for Star Wars very precocious for his age and they'd both had gotten sucked in by a behind the scenes video of the making and mechanics of the gunships through the volumes of the franchise.</p>
<p>He hadn't planned to stay through dinner, bath time, and bedtime, but Noah had been most insistent, and Olivia had allowed it, so why say no? The arm she kept extended towards love and people in general was slowly beginning to fold, allowing for Trevor to step into her space.</p>
<p>And, suddenly, that's where he was, underneath the frame of her door, leaning against it with his long gams spread slightly so that hers could fit between his as she leaned on the other side of her doorframe. "Who would've thought you'd be such a pest?" she smiled.</p>
<p>He snickered at her words. "Pests can be rid of, <em>you</em> chose to keep me around," he finished with a smirk, waggling his finger near her face.</p>
<p>Olivia smiled at the ground bashfully, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you, huh?" she looked up at him. "You've… corrupted my son, you've laid up on my couch, eaten <em>all </em>my food…" she smiled, pausing for effect as she looked up at him. "Thank you, for today."</p>
<p>Trevor smiled, biting his lip as he leaned his head back to rest on the jamb. He tilted his chin in an almost imperceptible nod. His hooded eyes stared at her, the effortless beauty of her propped across from him, squirming underneath the scrutiny of his gaze. He noticed a slight flush creeping to her cheeks, highlighting all the freckles he'd discovered only but a day ago.</p>
<p>He loved seeing her like this, exposed, and not hiding behind the mask of subtle makeup she wore on a daily basis. Without her armor she looked even more beautiful, if that was a possibility. She'd chosen a black t-shirt tunic, medium wash ankle jeans that were ripped at the knee, and sneakers; a typical 'mom outfit' that he'd seen on many a woman yet on her, it was as if she were dressed in crystals.</p>
<p>She tucked her hair behind her ear, worrying her lip, "Stop staring at me."</p>
<p>"I enjoy watching you squirm," he said, standing straight and taking a step forward to hover over her.</p>
<p>"Trevor," she said breathlessly, sucking in a quick breath before looking up at him.</p>
<p>They didn't speak, yet their breaths intermingled at the proximity of their faces. He brought his hand up to toy with the ends of her hair, humming in appreciation at the softness of her chocolate waves, and he chuckled when Olivia hitched a breath. "Seven thirty, tomorrow," he said without preamble.</p>
<p>"Huh?" she responded with a part of her lips.</p>
<p>"Be ready," he spoke softly, leaning forward to place his lips just where her mouth ended and melded with her cheeks. She let out a breathless sigh when she saw him retreat, just before he glanced over his shoulder with a subtle smile.</p>
<p>She waited until he was tucked in the elevator to disappear inside her home, yet it was like she was… <em>rooted</em> to the spot once she shut the door behind her back. She could feel the tingle of her lips, especially so on the area where Trevor had pressed his. It was like it emanated from there. The corner of her mouth had been the epicenter of shocks, tingles, and buzzing to her entire mouth, and she couldn't help the smile that now decorated her face. She pressed her fingers to them, feeling the ripple effect the pressure of her digits had on the plushness of her lips.</p>
<p>If a half-mooned kiss had made her feel as such, she couldn't begin to fathom what his entire lips would do to her body.</p>
<p>Trevor leaned against the opposite wall of the elevator cart, smiling triumphantly at himself. He'd gathered every force of nature and had laid it on Olivia's lips; he too felt the electricity that coursed through his lips. He'd touched her; felt her in one of <em>the</em> most intimate ways out there.</p>
<p>A kiss on the lips, a touch of her hair, and he already knew that everything he was doing was working in his favor. The subtle gasps and hitches of breath hadn't gone unnoticed either. He knew how much it had taken for her to be so willing and open with him, he knew how much she tended to close off once someone got too close, and he'd given her ample opportunity to stop him if so she desired, but she hadn't. He'd seen his window and he'd leapt through, hoping to land safely in her arms.</p>
<p><em>Sunday's seduction game: check</em>, he thought wheedlingly. Six more days, and he was confident enough to know that by the end, Olivia would be more than in love with him… she'd be his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monday night: a date between you and I...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," Amanda begun as she entered her Commanding Officer's office, shutting the door behind her, and starting towards the chairs Olivia kept in front of her desk. "I've known you for eight years, and I've <em>never</em> seen you clock out before sun down," she smirked, noticing Olivia's annoyed roll of the head. "Who are you and what have you done to Olivia?"</p><p>Olivia laughed, leaning back against her chair. "I'm Captain now," she begun with a shrug of her shoulder. "I get to come and go as I please."</p><p>"Sure, Liv, and I <em>hate</em> danger," she came back with a smirk. Olivia sighed, letting the silence deflect the topic at play until Amanda sat across from her, "Come on, Olivia. We <em>are</em> friends, you know…"</p><p>Olivia stared at Amanda's smooth alabaster skin. There had been a point in her life where the younger detective had driven her insane, but it wasn't because she didn't like her, it was because Olivia was hurting. She had <em>just</em> lost Elliot, she'd been assigned a new partner, and here Rollins was, fumbling and stumbling behind her like a lost puppy. The last thing Olivia needed back then, was someone sitting her so high up in a pedestal that she couldn't see her feet.</p><p>Olivia had been hurting, and she'd been a complete and utter asshole to the young detective. She had taken all the anger she was feeling because of Elliot and had taken it out on both Nick and Rollins. They had more than understood when it came to her short temper, yet she continued to shut down idea after idea, suggestion after suggestion, <em>especially</em> from the blonde detective.</p><p>Eventually, she eased up, allowed for Amanda to slowly creep in. No matter how much Rollins infuriated her, drove her up a wall with her knack for danger, she'd found herself gaining a soft spot for her. Trevor had been right when he'd said that she'd been emotionally unavailable when talking about Rollins. Olivia had felt… <em>something</em> for the young blonde, yet never allowed herself to let it grow. She knew what falling in love with women had done to her; she knew what falling in love with women meant, too. It was different than falling in love with a man for her. Everything she felt she would feel on a deep-seated level, to the point it hurt, to the point that she'd be one with them.</p><p>She couldn't handle that then, not when she was <em>just</em> getting over Elliot. Falling in love with a woman meant falling in love with their soul, their entire essence as opposed to the possibility of what they could or couldn't bring to the table. It was blinding, an inexplicable phenom of sorts. It had been that way with Alex, it had been that way with Casey, and it was proving to be the same with Amanda, then. She hadn't wanted to fall for the woman, but here she existed in all her beauty and rawness, and Olivia would've been a fool not to fall for her.</p><p>Falling in love with a man was more practical in Olivia's eyes. She knew what her role was and she knew, no matter what, she would <em>always</em> be safe.</p><p>Safe with a woman didn't exist. It was reckless, everything about it was dangerous and unpredictable, and she <em>lived</em> for that sense of thrill. She never knew what to expect when loving a woman, because as a volatile, unpredictable being herself, she knew that it was true of many of her shared sex. She loved the feeling of being with women, loved how falling in love felt with women, and most importantly, she loved how equally reciprocated that love was for her.</p><p>In the end, she'd been… proud that she had been able to conceal her feelings for Amanda. It's not that she wasn't attractive or respectable; it's just that she now knew that it might've been a recipe for disaster. Amanda was new and foreign, something she hadn't seen before, and who knows if she'd had reciprocated Olivia's feelings in the end. Admiration could often times be confused for a crush, and Olivia was <em>not</em> about to find out which was which and face another heartbreak if it wasn't the one she desired most.</p><p>They'd opted for a friendship, a beautiful friendship in the end.</p><p>They were mothers now, single mothers, and their own support system. Of course that underlay of tension could still be felt, and if they both allowed for it, they would toe that fine line of flirtatiousness, but always innocently.</p><p>Olivia smirked, shaking her head at her blonde subordinate, "I have a date."</p><p>Amanda raised her brow, leaning back on the chair, "Who is it? Do I know them?"</p><p>"Rollins—"</p><p>"Don't," she said, effectively silencing Olivia's protest.</p><p>Olivia shook her head, "It's Langan."</p><p>Amanda perked up in her seat, bouncing with excitement just like Noah did when Olivia would allow him to have an extra scoop of ice cream after dinner. "Wait, what? When did <em>this</em> happen?"</p><p>Olivia pushed up against her desk, launching herself into the events of the last two days. Amanda listened, awarding little to no commentary, basking in her superior's excitement. She longed for Olivia's smile and happiness; it'd been long overdue.</p><p>Once Rafael left, Olivia was never the same. Her smile never reached her eyes anymore, but seeing her talk about Langan, about how much of a gentleman he truly was, how much he made Noah smile, how he'd managed to elicit in her things she thought dead had Amanda hoping for something more. For her… for her girls, she wanted it.</p><p>It looked good on her: happiness, for once. And, it's not that she wasn't already happy, on the contrary, but this was a different kind of happiness. It reeked of love, and she couldn't wait to be contaminated. She smiled, shaking her head, feeling her heart burst at Olivia's contentment. She <em>deserved</em> this.</p><p>Amanda bit her lip, basking in the airy ambience created. "I'm happy for you, Liv," she smiled.</p><p>"I kind of keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, 'Manda. And, I know, it's silly, but given my track record…"</p><p>"I know, Liv, but sometimes…" she sighed, scratching at her brow in nervousness, "… sometimes you can be your <em>own</em> saboteur."</p><p>Olivia pouted, nodding solemnly. Amanda was right, she <em>did</em> have knack for self-sabotaging at times. It had happened with Brian, after the entire Lewis fiasco, and it had happened again with Tucker. Whenever things were starting to get too good, she'd get this urge, this feel, and in one way or another, it would end. Whether it was by her doing or destiny cosigning with her, it would end. She didn't mean to do it, but she could say some things about willing things her way.</p><p>"I know, I know," she sighed. "I want this to work. I'm <em>going</em> to make this work."</p><p>Amanda hummed, smirking knowingly. "If anyone knows how to make something work, it's you, Liv," she encouraged, coming to a stand. "I know you won't fuck this up," she said cockily, turning to approach the door. As she was about to slip out, she turned, curling her fingers around the edge of the door, "It looks good on you, Captain."</p><p>Olivia narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "What does?"</p><p>Without missing a beat, Amanda answered, "Happiness."</p><p>Olivia smiled, watching as Amanda disappeared through her office door. Happiness probably <em>did</em> look good on her, but it felt even better. That sudden feel of feeling light and airy she knew would become a drug. It was the first part of falling in love, she recognized it anywhere, could notice the signs from a mile away. She'd felt this way before, and back then, she'd ran at the first sign of it, but now, now she'd bask in it. And, she did, she walked out of her precinct with an extra pep in her step, eager to leave and get home to her boy, even if just for a little bit.</p><p>She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way, so eager to get home just to leave it again. Dates had become a burden to her, something she did to take the edge off, just like going to the range. It was just to keep her oiled, on top of the game. Yes, it sounded… <em>harsh</em>, but after going on date after endless date, she just did so to take her mind off of things.</p><p>She never went on a date with the idea that this person was coming in to rescue her, be her Prince Charming, or whatever it was they thought she was looking for. Plus, it never seemed to work out. If the first date ended without interruptions, once they knew the type of work she did, those that didn't lean in too close, or pull so far back they'd fall out of their chair, eventually, the conversation would ensue; the same conversation that she could do on a monologue just to save them, and her, some time.</p><p>This time, she knew it was different; she could feel it, too. Trevor already knew her job, he'd had the privilege of working side by side with her, and she didn't have to worry about him leaning too close or pulling further back. She could actually sit down with him, learn about him, have him learn about her, and actually engage in conversation without having to fall in the customary one that would often happen in dates when trying to get to know the person sitting across from you. That advantage they already had, they knew each other's public life, so now, they could easily avoid any shoptalk or topics like scandalous news. They dealt with scandals left and right, whether public or not, a day in the life of any of them had enough impropriety to write a soap opera.</p><p>Whilst Olivia enjoyed a boisterous dinner with her son in her apartment, Trevor had been shaking with excitement all day. The kiss from the prior night had given him such fuel, that he hadn't been able to fall asleep immediately when getting to his home. He had lain awake; smiling at the ceiling of his bedroom, letting himself feel how much Olivia made him feel for the first time in a long time. He had tossed and turned, hugging a pillow to his chest and imagining it was her, though nothing in his apartment smelled like Olivia or was as soft as her lips and hair… not even his four-hundred dollars organic Indian cotton sheets. Yet, he had no qualms in trading every sheet set he owned just to have her in his arms, even if only for one night.</p><p>In all his thinking from the prior night—and now—he'd come to the conclusion that if this didn't work out, he'd close up shop for good. If he couldn't have Olivia, then he wouldn't have anyone else. He wanted her and her alone, and though it was rather precipitate, he knew that even if he <em>did</em> try with someone else, and even if he did come to care for them, his entire being wouldn't be invested in the other person. He would just be <em>settling</em> for the 'next best thing' out there instead of what he really wanted, and how could that be fair?</p><p>How could that be fair for him or them? It wouldn't be. He recognized that maybe he had stepped into this with his heart beating out of his chest, exposed for her to take and hurt, and he didn't even know for sure if she had a sliver of an ounce when it came to being attracted to him. He knew nothing, yet he expected so much out of this that jarring was the only correct word befitting for all that he felt.</p><p>Eye opening would be the wrong term, his eyes <em>were</em> open and he knew all that he risked when saying that seven days would be enough for Olivia and him to form a bond as strong as the one he'd grown up with in his household.</p><p>What had he been thinking?</p><p>Had he lost his mind?</p><p>Seven days. A week.</p><p>He'd taken <em>six months</em> before finally settling on his apartment and there were days where he would wake and find himself almost regretting the decision. But, this was different. This was Olivia. Eighteen years, and his breath still caught in his throat when she would smile, and now that those smiles were finally directed at him, he couldn't get enough. Olivia was slowly becoming <em>the</em> most dangerous of vices, and he was not stopping his body any longer from trying to consume her in her raw and purest form.</p><p>Trevor Langan was nothing if not punctual. At seven thirty on the dot, he was knocking on the Benson's door. There was shuffling and some indistinct conversation before he heard Noah's muffled voice through the door. He chuckled, laughing his name when the door automatically opened. The person who greeted him wasn't Olivia, but a young woman with deep green eyes and luscious dark hair.</p><p>"Hi, you must be Lucy?" he said with a smile.</p><p>The girl nodded, opening the door so that he could step in further, "Yes, and you must be Mr. Langan."</p><p>"Guilty as charged," he replied, receiving the impending body of Noah at his legs. "Hey there, pipsqueak."</p><p>Noah giggled, "I'm not pipsqueak!"</p><p>Trevor elevated the hand from the boy's curls to his forehead, "Kind of are."</p><p>Noah shook his head, "Mom said she's almost ready."</p><p>Trevor nodded and trained his stare on Lucy. The girl was eyeing him with a knowing smile and arms crossed. "Noah, why don't you go and pick out your pajamas," she finished with a smile and an eyebrow raise, leaving no room for protest. Once Noah was safely out of earshot, her eyes lingered on the hallway, making sure Olivia wasn't approaching, "So, big plans for the night, Mr. Langan?"</p><p>"Please, call me Trevor. And, sort of, just trying to have some fun tonight; she deserves it," he finished almost bashfully.</p><p>Lucy nodded, smiling at the tall man, "She's a great woman… Trevor. Don't hurt her."</p><p>Before Trevor could offer his response, Olivia spoke: "Trevor, hi."</p><p>He turned around slowly, taking his time in drinking her in.</p><p>She looked most astonishing in her chosen ensemble of powder blue dress with A-line midi skirt and Queen Anne neckline with capped sleeves. In her hands she held a silver envelope clutch bag and on her feet shoes to match. Her hair was parted beautifully down the middle and her hair lacked her signature waves, yet her beauty never ceased.</p><p>They both stood, inches apart, breathing slowly, and smiling bashfully. Neither knew what to say or how to react. Trevor's monochromatic navy ensemble had left Olivia speechless and breathless. He'd forfeited the idea of a tie and the top buttons of his navy dress shirt were undone, revealing wisps of chest hair. The watch on his left wrist complimented the length of his suit jacket, and the tailoring his pants had, had been immaculate for his tall frame.</p><p>Lucy smirked and shook her head at the fools in front of her. She cleared her throat and that seem to jolt the idiots in the room out of their trance. "You look beautiful, Liv," Trevor complimented, taking a step forward, leaning down to kiss once more the corner of her mouth.</p><p>Olivia hitched a breath, placing a hand to his chest, "As do you, Counselor."</p><p>Trevor bit his lip, running his hand down the lapel of his jacket, clearing his throat before turning to Lucy, "Thank you for staying, Lucy. I—I hope I'm not making Olivia inconvenience you in any way."</p><p>Lucy shook her head, "Not at all. Go have fun you two!"</p><p>Trevor raised his hand, allowing Olivia to walk in front of him before she turned, "Saying goodbye to Noah?" Olivia scoffed and nodded, closing her eyes in slight embarrassment. "Go, I'll be here waiting."</p><p>It took less than a minute for Olivia to go and say goodbye to her son. The boy had been picking out his pajamas and was now on his way to the bathroom in order to go through his bath routine.</p><p>It wasn't long before the both of them were sat in Trevor's SUV on their way to enjoy their night together. They rode quietly at first, each too nervous for words, but then Olivia couldn't stop staring at his side profile, the way his scruff was neatly painted on his jaw, and most importantly how even at this time of the evening, when the sun was still gently setting, his eyes had never ceased their shine. Her eyes had raked all over his face and stopped at his mouth, where she noticed the curl of his lips.</p><p>"You're staring, Captain," Trevor said, glancing quickly at her and back at the road ahead of him.</p><p>Olivia turned her head, facing the window. She smiled, biting her lip surreptitiously, "You've no proof of it."</p><p>"Actually, I do."</p><p>"Admissible?" she asked with a swivel of her head, watching him nod. "Then, I'll get an ADR."</p><p>Trevor snorted, "I'll file an appeal."</p><p>"Oh, trust me. I know plenty a judge who would be <em>honored</em> to see me for a bench trial, Langan."</p><p>"Burden of proof, Captain," he smirked.</p><p>"What about the exclusionary rule?" she asked quietly, watching as he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>They'd stopped at a red, and Trevor took this opportunity from their playful banter to look at her. She had the most beautiful rogue smile on her lips, and her eyes shone with sportive mischief. Another moment he could bank where Olivia Benson wasn't as rigid and stone cold as her usual self. She was smiling, teeth showing, and cheeks covered in a beautiful pink hue. He hadn't notice the light turn green, too mesmerized and enthralled by her effortless beauty. He smiled, watching her worry her lip. He would never tire of being enraptured by the comeliness of her face.</p><p>"You can go now," she murmured with a smirk.</p><p>He husked his chuckle, clearing his throat before easing on the gas pedal. He pursed his lips, running his thumb across his bottom lip. "So, <em>you're </em>the defendant?"</p><p>Olivia shrugged, crossing her legs, "Yes, and I am in need of counsel."</p><p>Trevor hummed, "Ooh, I think you're going to have to go pro se on this one, Olivia."</p><p>Olivia giggled, shaking her head. "I'll let you win… <em>this</em> time," Trevor shook his head, maneuvering the vehicle through the busy streets. "You're wearing your glasses. I like them."</p><p>"Glasses your thing?" he asked with a quick glance to his right.</p><p>"You could say that," she responded vaguely. She waited for him to respond or move, but neither happened so she continued with her reverie, "So, where are you taking me?"</p><p>"Cocktail party in Kensington. A college buddy of mine has them every other month, just to catch up."</p><p>"So, is that your plan?" Trevor smirked, raising a brow. "To get me drunk?"</p><p>"You <em>know</em> what my plan is, Olivia. I don't plan on changing it any time soon."</p><p>Ever since he'd left Olivia's apartment he'd had Lucy's words reverberating in his brain, '<em>don't hurt her</em>'. Oh Lucy, if you only knew… He didn't dream of hurting her. And, if he ever did, it wouldn't be intentional. He couldn't begin to fathom the thought of <em>ever</em> hurting Olivia. Who could think such devastating notion? He knew the type of grief she'd gone through, <em>why</em> would he add to it?</p><p>He planned on being Noah and Olivia's beacon of hope, a shining light, a source of everlasting happiness and laughter. He wanted to be their rock, the person they got to lean on when times were hard, and the person they trusted with their aggravations. He wanted Noah to come to him with all the difficult questions a growing boy could possibly have, he wanted Olivia to yell for him when she didn't know the answer to something… that's <em>all</em> he wanted.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, they arrived to a street crowded with quaint looking brownstones lined on both sides of the streets. The branches on the trees seemed connected, a massive canopy above them, and as they walked hand-in-hand together, at Trevor's insistence, Olivia leant on him just so that she could gaze at the pink, orange, and yellow hues of the sky above her through the leaves and branches. They climbed the steps, and suddenly Olivia felt a rush of panic course through her. She was meeting Trevor's friends, people that mattered in his life, and as <em>what</em> exactly would she be introduced?</p><p>His date?</p><p>His girlfriend?</p><p>A friend?</p><p>Nervousness coursed through her entire being to the point that she had missed the entire interaction with whoever had answered the call box and had now given them access into their dwelling. She had thought that the entirety of the brownstone belonged to one person, but as she strode through the entry-way and what seemed to be a coat room, she noticed the three metal boxes installed in the wall to her right; more people lived here. It was a building unit that only had three apartments in its entirety. She swallowed, releasing a shaky breath before Trevor turned to face her.</p><p>"Are you ok?" he smiled at her, and suddenly, all of her worries seemed for naught.</p><p>She returned his smile with one of her own and an eager nod.</p><p>He squeezed her hand in his and turned to his left where a single door stood. He pushed it open, giving view to beautiful red oak floors and modern décor. The music playing was reminiscent of a martini bar she had visited with Alex many a moon ago back when they were dating. It was fitting to the scene unfolding in front of her. There were men and women, sitting and standing all through the beautiful open area of the living area. The kitchen was to their right, decorated in chocolate tiling and accents, white oak cabinets and bench, and finished beautifully with white marble countertops. As Trevor guided her through the small crowd towards the kitchen, she could admire the paintings on the wall, until they stopped at the squeal of a woman.</p><p>She was beautiful, stunning, and petite. Olivia could automatically feel the loss of Trevor's manly hand encasing her small one to wrap his arms around the woman that had bolted from her spot to greet her tall escort. She had beautiful toasty skin, round hazel eyes, and her hair in long curls. She looked to be about their age, yet her youth had been preserved beautifully. Olivia watched with intent as the woman in front of her continuously squealed and bounced with joy, letting her hands linger over Trevor's arms and chest.</p><p>Trevor cleared his throat, taking a step back, and wrapping his arm around Olivia's frame. "Liv, I'd like for you to meet the most annoying soul in my life, Professor Tabitha Davis of Columbia University," he said, pulling her into his side. "Tibby, this is Captain Olivia Benson of the NYPD."</p><p>Olivia smiled, extending her arm for the woman to take when suddenly she found herself enraptured in a tight hug that smelled of oranges and… licorice. "I'm sorry, Captain," she begun with a squeal, "I am a hugger. And, I cannot shake the hand of the woman this dumbass doesn't seem to shut up about."</p><p>Olivia chuckled, squeezing her arms together, "Well, in that case, hug away."</p><p>Trevor shook his head, "Really, Tibby? The one thing I asked you <em>not</em> to do…"</p><p>"Hush," she said authoritatively as she turned to Olivia. "What's your unit, Captain?"</p><p>"Please, call me Olivia. And, I handle the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan."</p><p>Tabitha brought her hands to her chest. "Trev…" she breathed out.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Olivia continued: "And, you, what do you teach?"</p><p>She sighed with an unsuspecting longing before smiling, "I am a Psychology professor."</p><p>"Wow, beautiful. My mother was an English professor at Hudson University."</p><p>"Beauty and brains," Tabitha mused with a wink towards Trevor. "Do you happen to have a card on you, Olivia? I would love to give you a call and possibly schedule a talk with my students on trauma and the brain. That—That's <em>only</em> if you're interested."</p><p>Olivia smiled, looking up at Trevor, and turning to regard Tabitha. "Sure!" she searched through her clutch, handing one of the few cards she always kept with her to Tabitha. "It would be an honor, thank you!"</p><p>Tabitha looked at the card with appreciation, "Oh, nonsense! Come, let me introduce you to my wife and hand you the menu for the night."</p><p>Olivia looked up, shocked beyond measure at the words that had left the woman's mouth not that long ago. She expected many things, but Tabitha a gay woman was as far from her mind as she could imagine. Of course she knew <em>not</em> to judge a book by its cover, she'd gone through the same scrutiny before, and bestowing it upon someone without knowing had her cringing uncomfortably at herself. She had chanced a glance at Trevor, noting the subtle smile on his face, and she knew then what he was thinking. She rolled her eyes, slapping his arm playfully before starting behind Tabitha.</p><p>Tabitha had stopped a few inches away from a group of men and women, laughing, and chatting boisterously. She beckoned a well-built woman over dressed similarly to Trevor with the most stunning strawberry blonde hair. Tabitha was seemingly shorter than both Olivia and the woman that had joined their renewed conversation so she fit beautifully under the other woman's arm.</p><p>"Olivia, meet the love of my life, my wife, Sienna Ashton," Tabitha introduced.</p><p>Sienna coughed, choking on her drink, and looked from Trevor to Olivia to Tabitha to Trevor. "Olivia, as in <em>your</em> Olivia?" Sienna grinned, stepping to Trevor. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "God, he grew the <em>balls</em>! Oh, excuse me, Olivia," she apologized quickly. "You just <em>don't </em>know… it's a pleasure," she finished, hugging the woman.</p><p>"Pleasure is all mine," Olivia replied. "Seems to be as if you all knew about this crush <em>way</em> before I did," she quipped, watching as Trevor rubbed at his jaw, attempting to hide his growing flush. Olivia bit her lip, finally watching as Trevor shrugged innocently. She shook her head, turning to regard the pair, "What do you do?"</p><p>"I am a developer," she stated simply. "And, yourself?"</p><p>"I'm a cop, and I can tell who was in charge of the décor here. Your home is beautiful!" Olivia awarded, glancing around.</p><p>"Oh, you're <em>not</em> just a cop, Olivia," Tabitha cut in before Trevor had the chance to. "Baby, she's Captain of SVU."</p><p>Sienna smirked, "Beautiful and humble, I can see why you're so head over heels for her, Trev."</p><p>Trevor smiled at the ground as Sienna snickered. Before any of the adults could comment on anything, two young boys approached the women, clinging to their hips, and begging for dessert. "Boys," Tabitha soothed, "don't be rude."</p><p>The boys turned, smiling at Olivia and Trevor. They bore a beautiful resemblance to the women in front of them and Sienna was the one to introduce them. "This is Bentley, our eldest and Finley, our youngest," she placed a hand on each of the boy's head as she spoke.</p><p>Trevor had already crouched to hug the boys and Olivia had extended her hand to shake each of their hands. Sienna excused herself with her children when Tabitha spoke again. "Help yourself to anything you please and if you want a drink, Marcel at the bar has the drink menu. Please mingle, Trevor knows mostly everyone in the room. Oh," she said, leaning into Olivia, "and stay away from Elsa Slater, she's <em>always</em> wanted Trevor," Tabitha finished with an eye roll and smile.</p><p>"Jesus," Trevor mused. "I am so—"</p><p>"I like them," Olivia said, approaching the bar in the far corner of the kitchen. Marcel handed her the drink menu and she stepped to the side as others approached him to place their drink orders.</p><p>She stood next to Trevor, eyeing the contents of the menu. There were four drinks on the menu, each beautifully crafted with different spirits. Trevor hummed at the last of the options, a Ward Eight. Olivia continued to eye the contents, not really sure if she wanted rum and brandy or gin and dry vermouth. One had a highly suggestive name, and the other, was as simple as it came yet she went with the one she knew would have Trevor squirming in his shoes.</p><p>"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. They approached Marcel, "I'll have the dub-Eight."</p><p>Trevor looked down at Olivia when she smirked, handing Marcel the laminated sheet, "And, I'll have Between the Sheets."</p><p>Trevor hummed, "Really?"</p><p>Olivia took a step to Trevor, tilting her chin so that she had a better look at him, "Really."</p><p>Trevor walked with Olivia on his arm as if she were the most important being in that room. There was no soul left in the small stretch from the kitchen to the living room that she didn't now know. It felt good to be shown, paraded around in a beautiful man's arm just for the sake of a great time. Tabitha had later stolen her from him with the excuse that Trevor as 'hogging' her, but she just wanted someone to talk to, Olivia noticed.</p><p>There was something she couldn't stop thinking about, the way Sienna had said 'your Olivia' as if she'd… <em>belonged</em> to Trevor. At first, it had taken her by surprise, but after giving it some thought she figured that belonging to someone or someplace had never been something she'd experienced before on a personal level.</p><p>Of course she <em>belonged</em> at the one-six, as its commanding officer, and as its most valuable member, but <em>belonging</em> to someone… that had never crossed her mind before. One would think that one's parents would give you that sense of belonging, but she hadn't belonged to her mother. In order to belong you must be wanted, and Serena hadn't want Olivia. Olivia was… a crutch of sorts for her mother, there for solidarity and a wicked sense of companionship. Olivia knew she was a burden of some type to her, and when she had wanted to rid her of it, Serena had fought tooth and nail to keep her daughter with her.</p><p>Not the same as belonging, and though at first Olivia had hated her for it, now she could look up at the sky and thank her for it. Not belonging for so much time often times felt as if she would never find her place in the world, until she stumbled upon the Special Victims Unit. There she was loved, she was needed, and she was an asset and an equal to her team.</p><p>Elliot and her <em>belonged</em>.</p><p>They were the unit's dream team for quite some time, until Fin came along. Yet, belonging with Elliot didn't feel the same as what she felt now. Not belonging had taught her that. Elliot had loved her, yes; had needed her, of course; but an equal? Even if she could deny the fact that he never made her feel as such, she still felt as if he was better than her in so many ways. He had what she wanted. He had what she needed. And, for a long time, part of her couldn't exist without him.</p><p>Not belonging had taught her many things, but one thing it had failed to teach her: how she would feel once she properly belonged. She felt invincible, like she could walk on fire and fly. Olivia, though an independent woman, and proud of said fact, wanted nothing more than to <em>always</em> be known as Trevor's Olivia. She suddenly didn't want to be known for her many accomplishments in victim advocacy and her work in ending the backlog of untested rape kits, she didn't want to be known for being the beautiful, fearless detective with a heart of gold, and iron fists, she didn't want to be known as the commanding officer of an elite police unit, because suddenly, none of that matter. All that mattered now was the little boy tucked away in her apartment across the Manhattan Bridge, and the fact that she could be known as Trevor's Olivia.</p><p>She was his.</p><p>Through the course of the time, they'd separated, and the room had suddenly begun playing a lively game of something. Olivia had been standing behind the couch, nursing her drink when she caught sight of the tall man by the stairs. She smiled at him and he winked, giving his head a quick cock to the side, signaling her to follow him downstairs. They glanced around before Trevor begun down the steps and Olivia slowly slipped away from the crowd.</p><p>From the main level she followed him down what she knew to be was the bedroom portion and another level more they found each other to be in what looked like a basement. There was a beautiful cherry wood apartment baby grand piano in the corner of the room surrounded by a lavish couch and a few chaises. Trevor reveled in the way Olivia's eyes sparkled at the sight of the grand machinery of the room.</p><p>"Are you having fun?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.</p><p>"Yes—Yes, thank you!" Trevor nodded, tilting his head towards the piano.</p><p>They walked carefully between the furniture of the room and Trevor sat on the duet bench, lifting the fallboard to reveal its keys. "You play," Olivia stated, attempting to mean it more as a question than as a fact.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Olivia hummed, watching as Trevor positioned his fingers over the keys and slowly begun to play a soft, melodious tune. She smiled, supporting her weight against the piano. "You've known them for a long time? Tabitha and Sienna, I mean."</p><p>Trevor smiled, looking up at her, never ceasing the dancing of his fingers over the keys. "Yes," he sighed. "I met Tibby in class our freshman year. You saw how she was when she saw me? That's exactly how she's been since the day I met her. She had a music scholarship for Harvard."</p><p>"Did she teach you how to play?" Olivia asked behind the lip of her glass and Trevor chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced down at the keys. "Oh, don't be shy now! You brought me down here to show off."</p><p>Trevor snorted, pressing on the keys somewhat forcefully, transitioning the melody beautifully into another piece she couldn't quite recognize. "Yes, she did. Even though she had a full-ride to attend Harvard, she still needed money for other expenses. She was beginning to fail one of the two classes we took together so I extended my help. She didn't have much time to pick up the grade so in turn, she got fired from her part time job," Trevor looked up at Olivia, fully engrossed in the story. "I knew she played piano <em>and</em> she's beautiful so I figured, why not… wiggle my way in?"</p><p>Olivia shook her head, "So, you and wiggling your way into a woman's heart is kind of <em>your</em> thing?"</p><p>"You can say that," he replied softly, curling his lips into a subtle smirk. "I began paying her for one hour classes every week and I really thought she was interested in me until she introduced me to Charis, her girlfriend who was a junior."</p><p>"First heartbreak?"</p><p>He shook his head, "First <em>real</em> heartbreak, but no. I started spreading the word around campus about her classes and soon enough, she had me and three other students all paying her for lessons. It's how our friendship started."</p><p>"And, Sienna?"</p><p>Trevor chuckled, "When we moved back to the city after graduating, she was living upstairs, in one of the apartments they now rent and a couple of years down the road, the previous owner wanted to sell to this up and coming developer who wanted to make all these <em>ridiculous</em> changes, and up the rent, and, well, you can imagine."</p><p>"Sienna was the developer," Olivia nodded.</p><p>"Oh, Tibby hated her. She said she was conceited and rude and awkward."</p><p>"Look at them now…" she mused quietly.</p><p>Trevor hummed, looking up at her. He scooted further to his left, nodding towards the empty space created next to him on the bench. Olivia sat, carefully propping her glass on the space next to the music rack. The bench fit them both perfectly and their shoulders would brush against each other as Trevor moved his hands up and down the keys. They didn't speak then, just simply enjoying the delightful sounds emanating from the piano. Olivia hummed in delight when Trevor transitioned the piece he currently was playing to a well-known Christian hymn.</p><p>She sighed contently, placing her hand on his thigh, absentmindedly running her palm up and down the sturdy muscles beneath. He played it so effortlessly, so… eloquently that all she could do was watch his fingers glide through the black and ivory keys below his fingertips. She noticed then that there was so much she didn't know about the towering man besides her, yet she had learned as much in the two days she'd spent with him.</p><p>He was caring and funny, smart and conscientious, talented and humble. All of the things that she never would've thought of pairing together when speaking of Trevor Langan. Who knew how complex and… interesting Trevor Langan was and how wrong had she been in saying that she had him all figured out.</p><p>She squeezed his knee, unbeknownst to her, when his right hand continued smoothly, but his left hand played staccato. The piece he played ended soon thereafter, but Olivia, being as entranced as she was in the melody Trevor's fingers played, she never noticed when they did stop. She felt fingers tickling the shell of her ear and she turned, watching Trevor's eyes focused on the task he had set for himself, and she stared at his mouth, fixed on the enticing part created between one lip and the other.</p><p>He smiled, once again, catching her staring. "May I kiss you?" he husked lowly.</p><p>Olivia took a sharp intake of breath, releasing it breathlessly as she spoke, "If you don't, I will."</p><p>Trevor hummed, biting his lip slowly. He had been anticipating this moment for the longest of times so when he finally had the brunette's permission to kiss her fully, it's not that he hesitated, but he wanted the moment to last, to be forever, and he was in no rush to end it. He looked at her, waiting for some type of unease to show in her eyes, but found want and lust in her eyes instead. He pressed his lips to hers slowly, puckering his mouth into hers. He felt and heard Olivia's sharp intake of air, as if she had been burned by his rawness, and he melted into her, applying more pressure to her mouth.</p><p>Olivia opened her mouth to him, allowing him to probe inside if so he pleased. His tongue wasted no second in finding hers, gently massaging against hers in what could be described as nothing but pure, unadulterated passion. Up until that moment, Olivia didn't know if she liked him that much, but this kiss was changing everything for her. His lips were soft, he was applying all the correct pressure, and for fucks sake, he smelled so good. There was nothing quite like a really good first kiss. You could feel it all through your body. There was a jolt of the hormones, chemicals, and biological factors that went into a fabulous kiss; it wasn't <em>all</em> sexual chemistry. Kissing for Olivia had always been a wild, well-timed science experiment.</p><p>Trevor was enjoying her frantic hands at his neck, scratching, and pulling him closer as if she wanted to consume him. He delivered a careful nip to her upper lip, soothing it immediately with the press of his lips on hers and he heard her moan, rippling through his body like a shock of electricity. The diminutive space between their faces and mouth was making him lightheaded so he tried pulling back, but Olivia's mouth followed him, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip, and he couldn't help the hiss that bubbled up out of him.</p><p>"Fuck," he whispered, attempting to get a hold of his bearings when Olivia smiled, biting her swollen, plump lip seductively.</p><p>He growled, pushing his face forward until his lips were on hers again. She tilted her chin for his comfort; giving him the reach he needed to swipe his tongue on hers the way he wanted to, the way she was silently beckoning him to do. Kissing Olivia, for Trevor, had become now the most incredible of vices. He knew, that now that he had tasted her mouth, basked in the scent of her pheromones, and seen the chocolate disappear from her eyes only to reveal all the desirable notions she harbored for him, he could never go back to the innocent half-mooned kiss they'd started out with.</p><p>Trevor needed this every time he saw her now, and he wouldn't tire of thinking about it until he'd been fully satiated. Which, if going by just a couple of seconds prior, would prove to be never.</p><p>Their sensual kissing had come to a halt when they heard a voice calling out for Trevor. His hand never moved from her jaw and her hands had been everywhere from his jaw to his chest to his nape and in his hair. They came apart breathless, and Trevor smiled at her, pressing one final kiss to her lips, pulling back as she pushed forward. He chuckled huskily, resting his forehead on hers just as he swiped at her bottom lip with his thumb, erasing some saliva from their kissing. He extended his arm, playing some chords with his left hand.</p><p>"I thought you left," Tabitha said, approaching the both of them.</p><p>Trevor cleared his throat as Olivia reached for her drink. "No, just needed some… quiet," he said, smiling at his friend.</p><p>Tabitha smirked, narrowing her eyes, "Quiet? Yet, you're playing the piano."</p><p>Olivia snickered, glancing at Trevor, "I think it's time for us to go, Counselor."</p><p>"Yes, 'cause from the looks of it, Olivia… Trevor is about ready to devour you," Tabitha giggled, sending a wink towards Trevor.</p><p>Trevor shook his head. "After you… Captain," he finished with a wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me LEArtemis1 on twitter for updates and more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In Paris, I shall make you mine...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor walked into his firm smiling, still riding the high the prior night had left in him. The kisses hadn't stop after their interruption in Tabitha and Sienna's basement. They'd continued for about ten minutes outside with Olivia pressed against his car, her hands around his waist, pulling him in whenever she felt she couldn't get enough of him. His hands framed her head, disappearing into silky, chocolaty tresses with abandon. His desire grew and he attempted to keep it at bay, not wanting to disrespect the woman of his dreams, but when she moaned into his mouth at the feel of his erection against her belly button, he knew he had all the permission he needed to let go of his reticence.</p><p>It was a long car ride back, neither really able to keep the flirtatious banter at bay. Olivia had surprised him, catching him off guard when she rested her hand on his thigh as he drove. The heat coursed through his entire leg, spreading into his groin and stomach, and he tried, hard, to contain the shallow breaths of his overeager breathing to no avail.</p><p>Olivia knew what she did to him, she'd felt it during their kissing outside of the brownstone, and most importantly, she could now see his reaction clear as day. His knuckles blanched behind the tension of his grip around the steering wheel, he wouldn't give Olivia the satisfaction of watching him shiver behind her touch, not yet anyways. This was a back and forth he would never tire of and if Olivia wanted to play this game, he would be a willing participant, and he would win.</p><p>The kissing resumed on their way up from the car to Olivia's apartment, and again in the elevator, and once more in the hallway outside her door. Years and years he waited for this and he'd gotten lost in her eyes, in her scent, and in her mouth and he didn't want to be rescued. He wanted to stay lost in the beauty that was Olivia Benson, and if being lost meant feeling her pressed against his body, then he definitely did not want to be rescued for anything in the world. It made him whole. He hadn't felt this way since college.</p><p>Being with Olivia had given him his youth back, and if the giggling, whispering, and shushing that was happening a few inches from her door was any indication, he'd bet his entire life savings that a life with Captain Benson could be the one he'd always hoped for.</p><p>He snorted to himself, swiveling his chair to watch the busy streets of Manhattan below him when a knock came from his door. He turned, watching his business partner and best friend saunter in, looking smug, "So, how'd it go with the cop?"</p><p>Trevor clenched his jaw, watching Henshall take a seat across from him. "She's more than that, Henshall," he said evenly. "Honor her rank."</p><p>Henshall snickered, "Easy cowboy, I didn't mean any harm by it. Just wanted to know what's been keeping you all smiley lately."</p><p>He let up on his jaw, pushing himself back on his chair. He smiled, looking at his long time friend. Henshall had known about his… <em>fix</em> with Benson for quite some time now. At first, when he had mentioned her he had used words like aggravating, infuriating, sycophantic, and obnoxious. He'd been in the middle of a case and the detective had done nothing but anger him at every turn, little did he know then that his anger would turn into curiosity that later turned into gallantry and soon thereafter, <em>love</em>.</p><p>He tried to hide his feelings from Henshall many a time, and all his counterpart did was narrow his eyes and smirk. Robert Henshall could be many a thing, but a fool was not one of them. He'd known of Trevor's developing infatuation with the then detective before Trevor himself, so one night, after one of the many political shindigs they attended for exposure when Trevor drunkenly—and rather giggly—confessed his love for Olivia, it had come to no surprise to Henshall.</p><p>He'd seen Trevor bed many an elitist, go on dates with a couple of models and actresses, yet no one had the power to make him quiver the way Benson did. It was something he couldn't explain, something that to him made no sense at all. He'd seen many a girl fawn over Trevor and his charming good looks, he'd known how much they had liked him, but what he couldn't understand is why after he'd seen him around such a beautiful woman, he failed to fully commit to them. He could have anyone he wanted to, yet he was stuck on the one that <em>never</em> gave him the time of day. That was how attraction worked some times, it was the one that least cared for us at the beginning the one we were meant to fight the hardest for.</p><p>"I finally asked her out, Henshall—"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've been going out with her for the past two days," he mused, hooking his right ankle on his left knee.</p><p>"You what?" he grinned. "<em>When</em> did you gather the balls? Why have you not said anything?"</p><p>Trevor chuckled, using the foot on the ground to swivel his chair. "I was drunk and ended up at her apartment. Not my finest idea or moment, but it worked."</p><p>"So, what now?"</p><p>He sighed, biting his lip in thought.</p><p>What now?</p><p>What was his next step?</p><p>He had gone into this blindly, without a plan… traipsing as he had the night where this had all begun. He didn't have the plan written out, he only had his end game and that was: spend the rest of his life with Olivia Benson. And, he had only but a week to make that happen, so the more time he spent with her, the more he felt his self closer to her.</p><p>The seven days were now dwindling down to four and he had no plans on taking a break now, now that he was so close to his prize. He could taste it, savor it on his lips, because she had already been there before. They'd spent some time getting acquainted in the way each other tasted and if the continuous kissing were an indication of anything, it would be the appreciation behind the taste of their mouths.</p><p>"I make her mine," he said with nonchalance.</p><p>Henshall smirked, biting his lip, "So soon?"</p><p>Trevor lowered his leg, pushing himself against his desk "Says the one that proposed on the first date," he chuckled. "If I expect anyone to understand, it's you, Robert. You know what this feeling of intense happiness is, where you're distracted and neglecting every other part of your life, but it doesn't matter. Not during it, anyway."</p><p>"You—" Henshall grinned, "You're in love?"</p><p>"Robert—"</p><p>"No, look at yourself! You're in love," he parroted, leaning back on the chair. "She's got you, huh?"</p><p>Trevor smiled bashfully, glancing down at his desk. She did have him, in every possible and imaginable way, and she didn't even know it. Olivia had the power to do any and every thing she wanted to him and he wouldn't protest, wouldn't flinch, wouldn't hiss, because for her he would endure whatever punishment she bestowed upon him. There really wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her, not a task he would leave undone for her, not a stone left unturned if that was what brought her happiness. Whatever it took, he was more than willing to execute, whether it be for her or for her son, he'd be more than willing to participate.</p><p>"She fills every room with sunshine, Rob. She's the sun, and I'm the sky."</p><p>All the while Trevor gushed about Olivia to Robert, he managed to get some work done, finding the time to still bother Olivia throughout his day. He just <em>couldn't</em> keep away.</p><p>He was like a moth to a flame, and though every flame was dangerous, he knew he wouldn't burn as easily if he were to be attracted to someone else, someone… <em>less</em> dangerous than Olivia; dangerous serving just as a filler word. He longed to be burned by her, scorched alive in her love, and all the protection he needed, all the precaution he heed was the knowledge that she was reciprocating his feelings thus far. She was letting him in, slowly but surely. She was still guarded, and with right, but slowly, she was letting up.</p><p>He had found a crack, and that had been his leverage. She hadn't want for him to penetrate her tough exterior so quickly. She couldn't explain it, either, yet somehow she didn't want for him to stop. She was enjoying all the romancing, all the banter, and coquettish ways of the towering man. At every turn, she could see him in her day, whether it was something Carisi had said, a rogue smirk from Amanda, or the blasé attitude of Fin somehow now she found herself comparing it to him.</p><p>What did it mean?</p><p>What did she want it to mean?</p><p>Did she want more out of him?</p><p>She hadn't foreseen her feelings getting as strong as they were getting when she agreed to this… <em>accord</em>. Having dealt with heartbreak for so long had made her stern and hard on everyone that attempted to breach her heart. Falling in love for the however many time this was, was scary. It was scarier than the first time. Fortunately for her, this time around it seemed healthier, and now she knew what to do and what <em>not</em> to do. When she had told Amanda that she wanted to make this work, that she <em>was</em> going to make this work, she hadn't been kidding.</p><p>She needed to make this right. No more excuses. This needed to work for her sake… and that of her son's. She was happy with this arrangement and she was to bring every valuable lesson she'd learned into this new relationship.</p><p>She was still in awe at the sudden connection she now felt with Trevor.</p><p>Kissing, for her, always broke or sealed the deal, and with Trevor, it had more than sealed the deal. She'd been left wanting more, craving his scent and touch on her body. He'd been gentlemanly at first, yet once she'd given him permission it was hell on wheels. His kissing had proven differently from any of the others she'd given before. It'd been hours since she last had contact with his lips and just the thought of it was proving to be fatal for both her memories and her body. There were many ways that falling in love this time was feeling different—and potentially better—than the first. Her heart was more than resilient and it was meant to love again.</p><p>Text Message: [Captain Benson] 12:17 p.m.<br/><em>     Thanks a lot, Langan. Now I can't get you out of my head.</em></p><p>Text Message: [Langan] 12:22 p.m.<br/><em>     Sure, blame me for something I didn't even do. What exactly </em>is<em> in your head, Captain?</em></p><p>Text Message: [Captain Benson] 12:23 p.m.<br/><em>     Wouldn't you like to know?</em></p><p>Text Message: [Langan] 12:25 p.m.<br/><em>     Hence the reason I ask…</em></p><p>She smiled, glancing down at her phone.</p><p>She'd hit the stagnant part of the day whenever they weren't busy or drowning in their caseloads and had been having fun with Trevor's back and forth.</p><p>When had been the last time she'd done this? Just taken her time in enjoying the fun of the chase and the feel-good part of the beginnings of a relationship. This was the adventure she sought in her personal life. Being a mother had come with its own adventures, but dating was an adventure of its own accord. It evoked so many feelings in such a short span of time, but only the brave could do it, and she'd been a coward for far too long now. Hope, elation, disappointment, anxiety, frustration, passion… so many feelings coursing through one's body in just a few minutes that it was a miracle one didn't suffer from emotional whiplash at all times.</p><p>It was an emotional rollercoaster and it definitely came with its extra twists and turns once the being a single parent portion was added to the mix. She didn't have to fend off these feelings for herself, but now she had to watch her child go through them with her, <em>especially</em> Noah. He'd had many an influence, but now that he was forming himself into a little young man, he had questions that Olivia didn't have the answer to, and it's not like she could reach out to her father or grandfather or even brother because those were roles that were nonexistent in her life. Dads were important in a little girl's life, but they were far more valuable in a little boy's life. She <em>craved</em> that for him and she had hit a little rough patch with him not that while ago and it had been… <em>brutal</em> to say the least, for her and for him equally.</p><p>While Noah was on the top of her list always, she had these moments where she would feel a little bit guilty for wanting something for her, for wanting a personal life, something other than him and work. There was this… <em>pressure</em> on mothers to be everything for their children and to sacrifice it all for them, and whilst a noble gesture, children were visual creatures and they would learn a lot by observing. So, to Olivia, Noah watching her be happy and not pretend like she'd done many a time would in the end, prove to be beneficial to him.</p><p>She believed in that, having observed her mother self-destruct almost every day of her life and the times she'd <em>genuinely</em> been happy had been few and far in between. In having spent time with her therapist she'd learned that had she seen her mother express her feelings positively, now as an adult, she wouldn't resort in hiding hers or shoving them so deep that she felt unstable walking on them, fearing that one day she would fall through one of the cracks of them.</p><p>Noah needed to see her enjoying herself, getting out there, and creating a life. As long as she made it clear that he would <em>always</em> be <em>the</em> priority in her life, nothing was to change. Noah would <em>always</em> be number one, and then she made space for Trevor. And, she loved this part more than anything, the not having to tell him that she was a single mother and fear that he may run for the hills or worse, stick around only to complain later on how much time they <em>weren't </em>spending together. It was out and an open topic between them, and he'd incorporated her child on their first date together. He'd divided his time between him and her equally and had made the boy feel at ease around him.</p><p>Another thing she was enjoying with dating Trevor, the part where she didn't need to 'screen him'. She knew him, so now she didn't need to exercise as much caution around him. She could openly and freely speak about Noah, about their ails, and home life without fearing that she was over sharing or letting him in too quick.</p><p>She <em>had</em> agreed to a week, and now two days in, she couldn't stop smiling. Dating as a single mom <em>was</em> pretty reminiscent of dating as a teenager. Nothing had proven truer than the prior night when they had gotten to her apartment building a little after ten-thirty at night yet they'd stayed outside of her door until almost midnight when Mr. Dunlop from next door had peeked out his door at the constant thudding of her body slapping against the wall. They had giggled and hid their faces, apologizing profusely.</p><p>Her office phone blared through her thoughts, jarring her back into the now. She shook her head, straightening her face after realizing she'd been smiling for God knows how long, "Benson, SVU."</p><p>"<em>You know, typically it is </em>very<em> impolite to ignore someone, especially if that someone is pouring their heart out to you</em>," she could suddenly hear the faint smile she knew would be occupying Trevor's mouth now.</p><p>She chuckled, pushing her glasses up her nose. "You know, <em>typically</em> it is impolite to start a conversation in such rude fashion," she said in jest. "Plus, how do you know I didn't catch a case?"</p><p>"<em>I know things change pretty quickly in the SVU precinct, but unless you've caught a case in the last—I don't know—ten minutes and suddenly you don't feel like it, then I'm calling your bluff, Captain.</em>"</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. "All you lawyers are the same, you know that, right?" she sighed dramatically. "What do you want, Langan?"</p><p>"<em>Oh, so </em>now<em> I'm Langan? Yesterday it was breathy Trev's, what happened?</em>"</p><p>She gasped, clearing her throat, "Really? On my office phone?"</p><p>"<em>Making you squirm in your seat, Captain?</em>"</p><p>"Oh," she scoffed, "you've no idea."</p><p>"<em>This is good information</em>," he husked in her ear, his voice dropping a sudden octave. "<em>How about—How about I make you squirm some more later?</em>"</p><p>"Langan, on my office phone?" she smirked, shifting her feet underneath her desk. "What do you have in mind, <em>Counselor</em>?"</p><p>Trevor chuckled, biting his lip as he rubbed his jaw. What <em>did </em>he have in mind? After hearing Olivia's breathy voice so close to his ear as he had the prior night where her mouth had sought purchase on his lips just as she had sought comfort in his neck and jaw. His mind had drawn blank momentarily, focusing his sole energy on how her voice had gained this sultry, velvety tone. It was playful, yet sexy, and now he couldn't remember what exactly he was about to ask her. He'd called her to invite her somewhere, <em>where</em> exactly though? She giggled, calling out his name and he felt the sudden rush of blood coursing through his ears and making way to his groin. He hummed in response, husking her name back to her.</p><p>He could feel his heart decelerate, coming slowly to a steady thump. If Olivia had the power to cause such… <em>things</em> in him, imagine when they finally took that step into intimacy. He could see her now, her body glistening, her mouth parted, and her teeth digging into the plump flesh of her bottom lip. He was stuck on her face and the softness he'd felt when caressing her hair. It was all he could picture; the ends of her hair tickling his cheeks as she hovered over him. Olivia called his name again and just like his heart had slowed, her words seemed to drag, they were breathy, and low in her range yet he could still pick out the subtle smirk noticeable in her voice.</p><p>"Trevor?" she said with more purpose.</p><p>He hitched his breath, pressing the heel of his palm against his center. He cleared his throat, hissing at the pressure he was applying on his growing erection. His thoughts had betrayed him in the most delicious way possible, letting him get carried away almost to oblivion. He should've had control, he <em>knew</em> how to have control, he wasn't a hormonal teenager any longer, <em>he knew how to have control</em>.</p><p>He could feel his body temperature rising, starting deep in his belly and creeping up his neck, making his throat close off, and his cheeks burn red. He'd been caught off guard, something he loathed, and truly despised: the sense of not being prepared. He couldn't possibly face Olivia with, 'I was thinking improperly of you, sorry'. He needed something better than that, but still keeping the flirtatious tone that had descended over the conversation.</p><p>"<em>My thoughts betray me</em>," he said bashfully. "<em>I would apologize, but I'm not really sorry.</em>"</p><p>Olivia shook her head, running her tongue over her lip. Her thoughts had gone there, too, the exact same place where she was sure Trevor's had gone. And, though she wasn't privy to the impropriety of his thoughts, she sure as hell had painted a sweaty picture in her head. She had felt the sharpness of his incisors against her flesh, the way his hands had grabbed on her ass, and his fingers had pressed on her hips. No one had made her as breathless as Trevor had made her in the few minutes they'd spent outside her door. He'd left her feeling tingly, and though he'd left no marks on her flesh, he'd made sure that her mind bore all the markings of his touch on her body.</p><p>"Can't say I blame you there," she sounded breathless to him, and he chuckled. "Are you <em>laughing</em> at me?"</p><p>"<em>At your situation. I'm laughing at your situation, not at you</em>," she hummed incredulously and he snickered, clearing his throat. <em>"How about a pick me up? I'll pick you at say… five?</em>"</p><p>"Trevor," she began in a complaint. "I can't leave early <em>twice</em> in the same week."</p><p>"<em>Olivia</em>," he said with restraint, "<em>you're captain of your unit. </em>The <em>best unit the NYPD has. Your sergeant is more than capable of running the unit for the rest of the day. If it's really important you </em>know<em> they'll call you. Plus, it sounds like you're doing nothing right about now.</em>"</p><p>Olivia smiled, sliding her glasses off. He was right, of course he was right. It's not like she <em>ever</em> did this, and it's not like she didn't have someone as second-in-command she didn't trust. Even though Fin loved to say that he hated being left in charge, Amanda and Carisi had both differed. He was training Kat, and though a little wet behind the ears, she was a really good officer and eager to learn. Rollins, though volatile and impulsive at times, she knew she could trust her to make a good collar and prioritize her decisions. They'd be fine. They'd be more than fine.</p><p>"<em>Liv, if you don't want to—</em>"</p><p>"No," she interrupted, hearing him deflate on the other side. "I mean, yes. Yes, five sounds fine."</p><p>"<em>Yea?</em>"</p><p>"Yes, I'll call Lucy and—"</p><p>"<em>Noah is coming too. Oh, I have to go, Liv. See you later!</em>"</p><p>The call ended before she had the chance to ask any more questions.</p><p>Noah was coming, too?</p><p>A sudden rush of disappointment coursed through her, but she was quick to brush it off. She had asked this of him—to romance her son—so she wouldn't allow herself to feel whatever she was feeling. If the circumstances were others and time was on their side, she wouldn't have agreed on bringing Noah to a first date nor would she'd agree on bringing Noah to whatever rendezvous he had planned for the afternoon. She wanted him to herself, and she'd been hoping for a repeat of the previous night.</p><p>They were at that stage in their dating where everything they did, they wanted to do it selfishly, but together. Of course she wanted more time with him, but just them. She didn't want to have to worry about Noah asking too many questions in his excitement, and she most definitely didn't want to deviate her attention from her son. It was a quandary; she didn't want to share her time with Trevor, but she wanted to spend time with her son. She sighed, bringing her hand to cover her mouth, it really wasn't that hard, but having a taste of physicality had woken everything that lain asleep within her.</p><p>After three years of… concealing her carnal desires, to later be awaken in such an unnerving, but welcoming way, she was craving more. She was only human, and there was so much she could do without the feeling of demise at her step.</p><p>Noah was always excited to see his mother walk in earlier than expected. Even though children were perpetually surprised by any and every little gesture from their favorite human, Noah's excitement was always genuine. And, he was always very grateful for it. At his young age he knew his mother worked hard for him. He knew she loved him, and though many a time she'd come up short, she would always make it up to him in one way or another. So, when the news that they were to be spending another afternoon with Trevor came, he'd been shaking with excitement.</p><p>Seeing her little boy so excited to spend time with the person that was slowly but surely creeping his way into her heart and that of her son's had made her laugh, a full, belly-roaring laugh. She'd only seen this excitement in him with one other person: Rafael. In her head she was cognizant that Noah <em>loved</em> his Uncle Rafa more than anything in the world, and had she not been so… complacent in what their platonic relationship had evolved into, she would've never given Trevor the opportunity she had given him because probably by now she'd be Mrs. Benson-Barba. The thought caused a sudden flutter in her stomach, not because of Barba, but because of the idea of her name being joined with someone else's.</p><p>She'd only thought of marriage one other time before—with Alex—and even then, the thought caused in her so much anxiety. Of course she wanted the forever and the bone-breaking love that had turned all the great writers to the bottle... or an asylum, but at what cost? Then, she knew that her fearlessness had to be… <em>toned</em> down several notches, because she wasn't by herself anymore.</p><p>She had a family to think about and she wasn't ready to give up that autonomy yet. She'd grown up fearlessly and by herself, so sharing everything, even though she wanted it, she wasn't willing to risk that for anybody. And, it brought forth many a discussion with Alex, but they were always able to move past it. It was one of the things Alex had loved most about Olivia, her selflessness, so she understood it, and tried her best to work around it.</p><p>But, thinking about a hyphenated name now, at her age, seemed 'juvenile' and almost seemed like wishful thinking. She knew what Trevor's intentions were, but she didn't know how serious they were. They were serious enough for him to show up to her door half-assed drunk and asking her to go along with this… <em>charade</em>, but were they serious enough that he would want <em>marriage</em> out of it? That would be a question she could ask tonight, when they were alone and free of curious little ears.</p><p>Right at five her door knocked and Noah beat her to the door. He asked who it was and opened it once he got confirmation that it was whom they were expecting on the other side. Olivia lingered back, watching as Noah bounced in excitement, "Trevor!"</p><p>Trevor stepped inside, high-fiving the young boy. "Hey there, bud. What's up?" he asked with a bite of his lip.</p><p>"You," Noah responded without missing a beat, smiling up at the man hovering above him.</p><p>Olivia snickered, walking to them. She noticed he'd shed his suit jacket and had cuffed his shirt's sleeves up his forearm. He'd also shed his tie and opened a couple of buttons, giving him a more relaxed look for whatever activity they were about to partake on. He hadn't given much details, but he would've told her if this encounter were to be more formal.</p><p>She'd dressed Noah in straight fit jeans, white ankle Chucks, and a black branded tee. For herself, she'd picked traditional mom jeans cuffed above her ankle, white trainers, and a loose fit white tee. She hadn't done much to her hair, letting it fall where it did, and her face sported little to no makeup. If he loved her freckles so much, then he'd see them, but only if up close.</p><p>He snorted his laughter. "Ha-ha, very funny," he said with a smile, bending his knees to poke at the boy's stomach, making Noah shriek and buckle with his laughter.</p><p>"Gotta admit that was funny," she commented, handing Noah his hoodie.</p><p>He smiled, hesitating in what to do next. He could see the expectancy in Olivia's eyes, and he could also see the slight unsureness that clouded her eyes. He wanted her to know that even though he wouldn't push her to do something she wasn't ready to do, he still wanted to make sure that she knew that for him, this was as serious as a heart attack. He released a sigh, one that could be described as a love-filled one, and stepped forward, leaning into her space to place his lips on hers. He felt her tense momentarily, but then he felt her hands at his chest, running down his torso, and circling around to his back where she pulled him close. They came apart with smiles on their faces, Trevor releasing all the air he'd momentarily held in unbeknownst to him. She stood on her toes, pressing one last kiss on his lips, before stepping back.</p><p>"You kissed Mom on the mouth," Noah processed innocently.</p><p>Trevor turned, lowering his body in front of the boy. "I did, Noah. I hope that's okay with you," Trevor said, resting his elbow on his bended knee.</p><p>Noah looked between the two of them, and Olivia had begun getting fidgety at his diffidence. He got a final look at his mother and turned towards Trevor, "Mom's happy."</p><p>Trevor smiled, looking over his shoulder at Olivia, "I sure hope she is, buddy. Are you happy?"</p><p>Noah looked at his mom once more, and Olivia nodded, silently encouraging him to be honest and open. He turned towards Trevor once more. "I like seeing her happy," he admitted with the beginnings of a smile on his face. "Sometimes she's happy, but not really happy. But, she's really happy now, and that's because you kissed her."</p><p>Trevor smiled, nodding slightly. "Well," he begun softly, "she makes me really happy, too. And, I'm now really, <em>really</em> happy because you're happy."</p><p>Noah smiled, the beautiful dimple on his cheek prominent on his face. "You know what would make me really, really, <em>really</em> happy?" Trevor hummed, giving his head a quick jerk. "Ice cream!"</p><p>Trevor chuckled and Olivia laughed, "All right, we're leaving."</p><p>Before standing, Trevor snickered, fist-bumping Noah. He allowed for the boy to walk in front of him as he opened the door. When Olivia walked past him, to exit behind her son, he winked at her, and she smiled, shaking her head. He'd come to the realization that that was her way of her saying, 'you're unbelievable' in the most loveable way possible.</p><p>He'd been nervous before doing such a bold thing. In a <em>usual</em> situation, kissing in front of the kid wouldn't have happened until they'd both sat down and had a conversation on where exactly did they saw this relationship going, and she'd be the one to introduce the idea of it. Time was of the essence, he'd only had four more days to prove to her that them two were the only people that mattered in his life now, regardless of how fast or slow things had been going.</p><p>She could've intervened and taken the conversation by the rails, but Olivia understood that Noah and Trevor <em>needed</em> to have a conversation and understanding about their relationship. Noah saw no one else but his mother, and sharing her—now that he understood what it all meant—would prove to be somewhat difficult if they didn't have an understanding of each other. Noah had directed the question/affirmation towards him, not her, and she'd let Trevor talk his way through and out of it. He had to appeal to him in a way too, she'd made that clear from the beginning, and explaining their kiss to him, was doing more than just romancing the boy.</p><p>If this worked out, he'd be Noah's <em>other</em> parental figure, and even if it weren't tomorrow or the day after, there would come a day where Trevor had to discipline Noah without Olivia having to coach him through the situation. She would one hundred percent back Trevor, and if the lines were ever to be crossed, they would discuss it, privately. The last thing she wanted was an unruly kid who knew that undermining his mother's partner would work in his favor.</p><p>The ride to wherever it was Trevor was taking them had gotten a little too quiet. Not in an uncomfortable way, but in a way where every one was enjoying the other's company. "So, Noah," Trevor looked up at his rearview, catching the boy's blue eyes. "What are you and friends up to?"</p><p>The boy smiled, "Oh! Silas and Cameron aren't talking to each other, but I think it's dumb."</p><p>Trevor glanced at Olivia, furrowing his brow. "Why don't you tell Trevor what happened between Silas and Cameron, sweet boy," Olivia prompted.</p><p>Noah rolled his head theatrically, letting it drop with a sigh against the backrest of the seat. "Where to begin?" he said dramatically, earning a few snickers from the adults. "Cameron and Silas hung out a lot during summer because they're neighbors and Silas' mom bought him a <em>really</em> cool backpack and he said that he was going to be the only kid in school with it, but then, on the first day of school, Cameron had it, too! And, Silas said that until Cameron brings another bag to school, he's not talking to him."</p><p>"Jesus," Trevor breathed out. "Well, it sounds like Silas isn't being a really good sport."</p><p>"Ms. Winters said the same thing."</p><p>"But, other than that, did you smile or laugh extra today?"</p><p>Noah pondered the question whilst smiling, "I laughed extra at school when Billy fell when he was being silly, but I smiled extra ever since Mommy told me you were coming over. Oh, and when she came home early."</p><p>Trevor smiled, reaching over the center console to grab at Olivia's hand when he'd noticed the big smile she had on her face. He gave her fingers a squeeze when she closed her eyes, basking in all the happiness she was currently feeling.</p><p>They'd arrive at Paris Theatre, where Trevor had picked a movie he knew for sure would appease both Noah and Olivia. When in their home on Sunday, Trevor had asked Noah what current book he'd been reading and was surprised to find out how advanced in his reading Noah was. The book was one he wasn't familiar with, but after a search on the Internet, he'd come to find that it was one that was complex, closely examining the concept of free will versus determinism to understand how fate affects the human condition.</p><p>It had the right amount of romance, mystery, and adventure for a growing boy. Still, Trevor had been impressed and that night, once he'd returned to his home, he'd purchased the e-book and begun reading it. He'd fallen into the depths with the magnificent work of the author, and had been most content once he found out that there was an animated film based on said book. He'd asked the boy if he'd be upset if he would ruin the book by doing this to which he responded most excitedly with: no. Olivia had been impressed; no one had ever paid <em>that</em> much attention when dating her. No matter how many times she would mention something of importance to a potential suitor, they usually weren't paying attention, and were only focused on one thing, and one thing only.</p><p>She'd never experienced this with Tucker, either. Most of the times, he seldom paid attention to anything Noah said, he was three, so why pay attention at all? Sure, he loved Noah, but even still, he hadn't bonded as quick as Trevor had and they were together for almost a year. Maybe Noah's age now played a factor in it, but it should've been much easier then than now. Then Noah was simple, all he really wanted was to play and sugar, and though those things hadn't changed, a six year old was much more difficult. You had questions you had to answer, things you <em>needed</em> to explain, and still, Trevor had bonded more with him in two days, than Tucker had in almost a year.</p><p>They'd enjoyed the movie, and afterwards, as they made their way out, Noah had fired the questions a mile a minute. For the adults, the movie had hit differently, but watching a movie such in-depth like the one they had just finished watching through the eyes of a child, its meaning had shifted to one more simple, but with much more scope. It was marvelous the way Noah saw things, and as Trevor reveled in the kid's growing knowledge he glanced at Noah's mother, smiling, and vibrant as she excitedly responded her child's inquiries.</p><p>Time had slowed, it seemed, and everything around them seemed to disappear. All Trevor could see now were the bouncing little boy and his alluring mother. He could hear the steady thump of his heartbeat, the rush of blood in his ears, and the evenness of his safe breathing. It was established that he'd entered this… endeavor without a plan per se, other than to conquer Olivia's heart, but the whole planning as he went seemed to be working for him. Everything was genuine and it felt… <em>a cut above</em> everything else he'd said or done in his lifetime. The day he'd poured his heart out to her, though unplanned, he couldn't had said it better if not <em>in that moment</em>. Their first date and first interaction with Noah could've gone significantly worst, and he didn't know if it was because he knew that he had everything to lose or what it was, but everything had been aligned perfectly thus far.</p><p>And, their first kiss… He sighed, smiling as air left his body. If he were to be experiencing these symptoms on a regular day and by himself, he would most definitely be on a trip to the ER at the moment, but he felt safe, certain, and strengthened by her presence and that of her son's. It was at that moment that he made a choice, a very <em>bold</em> choice.</p><p>What good would it do if at the end of these seven days all he accomplished were to have Olivia love him even just a smidge of how he loved her? It would be of no use, and all of this would've been in vain if he didn't secure it in some way or somehow. He didn't want these seven days to end and <em>still</em> be single or just dating, no. He wanted more to show. He wanted the honor and sense of pride that he knew would come from being at her side. His thoughts came to a screeching halt when all he could see was Olivia's concerned face and he cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks and ears begin to turn red. He could feel the heat on them, like a quick lash to the skin.</p><p>"Trev—Trevor?"</p><p>He cleared his throat, stepping close to her. He admire her face and the way her eyes shot back and forth between his own, and he smiled, feeling Noah stomp about right next to them. "I need to tell you something," he said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>She took a step forward, closing the gap between the two. "What's that?" she said with a bite of her lip.</p><p>He leaned forward, melding their lips together. He'd knocked the air out of the both of them, but in return, found peace in the way their tongues had blended together. She tugged at his belt loop, pulling him against her whilst his hands found her neck. Olivia pulled back, leaving her mouth parted against his and he flicked his bottom lip against hers, smirking when a moan threatened to bubble up.</p><p>"You're mine now," he admitted, stroking his thumb across her cheek.</p><p>Her eyes shot open. "Huh?" he bit his lip and winked, leaving her dumbfounded and elated, with a small smile across her lips.</p><p>He turned around, starting his stride, "Let's go find you that ice cream, Noah."</p><p>"Yes!" the boy shouted, bolting from his mother's side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>By Wednesday you'll love me, the way it should be...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Sexual language and acts at play.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Text Message: [Langan] 07:07 a.m.<br/><em>How about you and I play a little hooky today?</em></p><p>Text Message: [Langan] 07:12 a.m.<br/><em>Only until Noah gets out of school.</em></p><p>Text Message: [Langan] 07: 20 a.m.<br/><em>Come on, Captain. Don't make me beg. I know where you live…</em></p><p>She had started the week a single woman.</p><p>She had started this arrangement as a single woman, and now, she was officially Trevor's girlfriend. She hadn't had much of a choice on the matter; Trevor springing this on her left her no choice but to agree. She'd been dumbfounded, stuck in her shock, really not expecting for him to state something so boldly in an incredibly nonchalant way. It shouldn't have surprised her, the way he'd done it, but it did because she wasn't expecting it. She knew he harbored feelings for her, but how deep said feelings were, she hadn't a clue. So for him to go out on a whim like that, not knowing exactly how she was feeling had truly surprised her.</p><p>She should've seen it coming, though, but the spontaneity of the move was what sold her in the end.</p><p>Not having the power to decide was a stretch, she could've simply said no when they had sat at The Plaza Food Hall, but instead she'd cozied up to him, wrapped her arms around his front, and buried her nose between his shoulder blades. She'd felt the fluttering of his stomach, his body slowly reacting to her touch, and she couldn't help but lean in a little closer. His warmth was inviting, and even through the fabric of his clothes, she could feel his emotions drawing her in, beckoning her to him, and like pollen to a bee, she couldn't stop herself from following him in this journey.</p><p>Even though her building attraction to him had been slow, she couldn't deny that whatever he was doing, was working.</p><p>She found herself thinking about him throughout her day, wondering if he was awake or how he looked at the first sight of dawn. All of the things that to anyone else might seem common, she found herself in deep intrigue, and almost at a high level of thirst to satiate her thoughts. He'd truly wiggled his way into her system and the only way she was able to rid of him, was by being in his proximity.</p><p>For three consecutive days they'd seen each other, spent time getting to know one another, and yet, there hadn't been a time where they had gotten to truly explore their intimacy. And, not intimacy as in the physical kind, but the mental one; the type that a lot of people feared, and a lot of people purposefully avoided. Being naked was a vulnerable thing for anyone to do, but being completely open and receptive to another person to come poke and prod at your past, at your present, your hopes for the future, every secret and inside joke, was something that to a lot of people was absolutely frightening!</p><p>It was why he'd planned to do this.</p><p>He <em>wanted</em> Olivia to know stuff about his past that he'd never wanted any other woman or person to know, and he wanted the same.</p><p>He wouldn't force her to share anything she wasn't comfortable in sharing, but he wanted to create a safe space for the both of them to be able to strip down, in whatever shape or form, and be vulnerable—to the full extent of the word.</p><p>On their first date, he'd focused on Noah, on making sure he felt comfortable with him. On their second date, he'd brought her into his social circle with one of the people he loved most in this planet, and one of the people that he cared for most. And, on their most recent date, he'd just wanted to <em>be</em> with her. The lighthearted person he always was, not the attorney that enjoyed a law courtroom just for what it meant, the guy that enjoyed playing the piano, cracking jokes, and <em>loved</em> loving on his loved ones.</p><p>A knock on his door warned him of her arrival. He knew it was she because he wasn't expecting anyone else. He opened the door with a smile, applying his entire body weight against his door. "Morning," he said with a smirk.</p><p>Her mouth had gone temporarily dry, watching as the muscles in his arm rippled and contorted with his movements. His upper body was bare, chiseled torso carved by every god known to man, decorated by wisps of hair on his chest, and what looked to be a tattoo creeping from his left shoulder. His happy trail was scarce, but still noticeable and his jeans rode low on his hips making his designer underwear band creep over the waistband of the jeans.</p><p>She licked her lips, attempting to will some moisture to her mouth. All she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart. Her vision had gone out of focus temporarily, her eyes attempting to find a spot for them to stop, and when they found his face finally, the shit-eating grin plastered on his face, was what finally pulled her back.</p><p>She cleared her throat, crossing her arms across her chest, "You're such a cocky bastard. Why am I here again?"</p><p>Trevor scoffed, shaking his head. "I can think of a couple of reasons, but the main one is this," he finished, stepping forward to place his lips on hers.</p><p>Her body was quickly pressed against his, her hands flushed against his warm skin. His hands were at either side of her neck, holding her head in place to allow for better reach inside her mouth. He walked them backwards, utilizing his leg to kick the door shut, and he continued probing Olivia's mouth, discovering sounds and touches she'd yet reveal to him. He could feel the pads of her fingers digging at his skin, but he dare not cease the movements of his tongue against Olivia's. It was her that separated their lips when her need for air was far greater than the desire she had to keep their tongues fused together.</p><p>They breathed the same air, heightening their collective arousal, and they smiled simultaneously. Trevor leaned his forehead against Olivia's, basking in the proximity of her face to his. He could feel the want and need behind the power of her grip at his waist, she wasn't ready to go as of yet. She needed it just as much as he did, but to her, it felt bigger, much more ambitious the impulse she felt in wanting to have him close by.</p><p>She hoped that Trevor's intentions behind this little… <em>escapade</em> weren't what she thought they were. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming with the ins and outs of her being in his home for the entirety of the day, but then again, she should've expected that in a way. She kept her eyes closed and held onto him a little harder, clinging to the idea that he was still this gentlemanly creature, that he hadn't just invited her here to bed her.</p><p>"Get out of your head, Liv," he whispered softly, rubbing his thumb against her jaw. "I just want… to get to know you better and have you get to know me without waiters and people and work distractions," he sighed, kissing her cheek, and opening his eyes.</p><p>Her purse and work bag still hung on her shoulder, her body clad in her every day work attire, he noticed. She must've sneaked out when Noah had still been working on his breakfast and she'd most likely used work as an excuse. Whatever ostensible reason she gave at work, he didn't want to know, all he cared for was that she had chosen to come and spend this time with him, he wasn't going to subject her to betraying thoughts. He could feel them emanating from her the exact way he saw the sun rise and set in the horizon. He would reassure her until his last breath, and right then, that's exactly what she needed.</p><p>She opened her eyes when he pulled back and smiled wryly, "Down the hallway, last door that's my room. I've left a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and some socks for you in the en suite. Go in there and change to something more comfortable, and feel free to use whatever you need."</p><p>Olivia's smile grew into a grin. "Will you be getting as comfortable?" Trevor shook his head, biting his lip surreptitiously. "Why not?" she asked with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"<em>This</em> is for my own good… and yours in a way," he said with a creeping blush and she snickered.</p><p>"Noted," she conceded, dropping her arms by her side and starting down the hall.</p><p>Trevor watched her retreat, until he saw the door close with her safely tucked inside his room.</p><p>Olivia took in the massive bed before her and the window wall to her right. She was positive no one could see in due to the one-way reflective window film protecting the glass, but she had stood rooted to her spot, mesmerized by the view he had from his bedroom. She sighed, dropping her bags atop the bedspread, and digging inside for her makeup remover wipes. Inside the en suite, she found the items Trevor had lain out for her and she ran her fingers through them before reaching the vanity with double sinks. She stared at her reflection, smiling at the person that was reflected in the mirror. It'd been a long time since she recognized the person staring back at her.</p><p>She saw herself every day, multiple times at times, but <em>this</em> Olivia, the one with rosy cheeks, impishness in her eyes, and teasing smile had been gone for quite some time. Not even five minutes prior she'd been feeling like the biggest fool for standing in a room with a half-dressed man without knowing the intention behind the invitation. But, now, after hearing Trevor validate her feelings, the ones she'd been holding on to, she could now breathe easily. And, it wasn't that she was opposed to whatever physical intimacy could happen, but she at least wanted it to be on her terms and with her in mind.</p><p>She didn't want a repeat of her prior relationships where everything had started highly physical and when she sought for a deeper connection, it was like they were completely checked out of the relationship and their emotions; especially when it came to men and their precious fragility.</p><p>How long had she been with Cassidy before she realized that it was never going to work out, even though at one point she'd considered bearing children for the man?</p><p>Even though she was—or still was—the love of his life, you don't keep secrets from the '<em>love of your life</em>'. Secrets like the one she'd found out during a case. Brian had been an SVU detective for some time and if he could trust <em>anyone</em> with that… <em>deep</em> of a secret, it was she. That had been the lowest blow that she could substantiate.</p><p>He'd seen the type of trauma she'd gone through with the Lewis ordeal, he <em>lived</em> it with her, suffered the aftermath of what that psychopath had done to her, and not once he thought of opening up to her. Not even at his trial was he able to completely be vulnerable for her. How could one be in a relationship with someone like that? Someone who wasn't capable of giving you all they were, but you're expected to do so without them even offering a slice of their life.</p><p>If Trevor was willing to bare his soul and not hide behind clothing, then so would she. She felt confident and strong enough to sit beside him and answer any question he may have for her, <em>if</em> he was willing to do the same for her.</p><p>She cleaned her face and changed, forfeiting the idea of the sweats. The t-shirt was long enough to end mid-thigh, covering more than enough and exposing just enough skin to get the creative juices going. If they were about to be vulnerable, they needed <em>some</em> sort of a pick me up, and what better reward than skin? She walked down the hall back to Trevor's living room area, dragging her socked feet on the planking, and feeling the cold air cling to her chest.</p><p>Trevor sighed as he exited the kitchen with a tray in his hands. He wasn't prepared to see her like that, dressed in his clothes, and looking as beautiful as ever, "Coffee or tea?"</p><p>Olivia hummed, "Tea, thank you."</p><p>"I had a feeling," he smiled. "Come on, join me."</p><p>He directed them towards the couch.</p><p>Having been a cop for as long as she had been meant noticing things at first glance and noticing if said things had been moved. Trevor had a black leather sectional couch with matching chair in his living room. Instead of a coffee table, it was a leather ottoman that had now been pushed up against the couch to create a bed. There were blankets and throw pillows for their enjoyment, and she climbed in effortlessly, cozying up against a couple of pillows when he handed her the tray in his hands. The tray had a cup of tea for her, a cup of coffee for him, a bowl of fruit, and two raspberry scones.</p><p>Once settled, Trevor leaned over the tray that she'd placed between the both to place his lips on hers. "You've let the freckles out," he smiled, placating the growing blush on her cheeks with another kiss. "You look really good in my clothes."</p><p>"<em>My</em> clothes," she corrected, reaching for her tea.</p><p>"Is that how it works, then?" Olivia hummed. "If I want to keep something, I just wear it?"</p><p>Olivia looked over the lip of her mug, raising her brow inquisitively. "That's how it works for me," she finished proudly. "So, tell me about this place. How long have you been here?"</p><p>Trevor grabbed his mug, grabbing a few pieces of fruit as well. "I bought this place about ten years ago. Three bedrooms, I use one of them as my study and home office, two bathrooms, and it comes with in-unit washer/dryer."</p><p>"Look at you, fancy pants," Olivia quipped, breaking off a piece of her scone.</p><p>"<em>All</em> my pants are fancy," he tilted his chin, turning up his nose with a smile. "My sister visits every year for Christmas with her girls."</p><p>Olivia widened her eyes, "You have nieces? How many?"</p><p>Trevor smiled, picking at the fruit bowl, "Two, Riley Rose and Poppy Grace."</p><p>"I love me a good compound name," Olivia complimented. "What's your sister's name? Is it just the two of you?"</p><p>Trevor nodded. "Yea," he cleared his throat, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's just Lorraine and I," he smiled somberly. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"</p><p>She rested her mug against her bare thigh, running the fingers of her free hand around its lip, <em>Be honest, Olivia. He deserves the truth.</em> "I—I have a half-brother, Simon."</p><p>Trevor hummed, "I take it there's not much of a relationship there, huh?"</p><p>Olivia chuckled ruefully, biting her lip. "You'd be right to assume that," she looked up, watching his eyes fixed on her face. "I first met him about thirteen years ago. I," she cleared her throat, giving her head a sudden shake, "ran my DNA through the system, trying to see if some familial matches would pop up. I don't know <em>what </em>exactly I was expecting, but having a brother was definitely not on the list."</p><p>Trevor hummed, shifting his body to face her. "Familial matches?"</p><p>Olivia smiled absentmindedly, "My mother was raped. I… am the product of that rape."</p><p>"Liv," he reacted automatically, not really shocked by the admission, but shocked that she was able to say it so nonchalantly. "I—I am so sorry," he reached over the back of the couch, his hand caressing the locks that fell on her shoulders.</p><p>She shook her head, "It's why I do what I do."</p><p>"Is this why you and Simon don't get along?"</p><p>"No," she responded quickly with a shake of her head. "He was a father to him. And, he called my home once, my mother answered and went hysteric. She—She was a drunk."</p><p>Trevor had closed his eyes momentarily. He thought Olivia had gone through enough in a lifetime to last her forever, but it was obvious that he didn't know the extent of her trauma and resilience.</p><p>Olivia Benson: the product of rape, and that fact had shaped and formed her career path and choice. He couldn't even begin to fathom or rationalize the type of collateral damage she had to endure in results of her situation. Of course, she wasn't to blame, but something within him told him that if he didn't open up, it was something that he wouldn't be able to do later on. The story of his own mother and the way he was now was something he'd dealt with numerous times in therapy and on his own, but it was palpable and in the air: mother's—between them—would always be a touchy subject.</p><p>He cleared his throat, clutching to his mug as if drawing strength from it. "My sister was eight and I was six, and this one summer my parents had sent us to summer camp in Michigan. It was two weeks of pure fun, and my sister and I couldn't wait," he smiled, pulled into the memory. "The day before our return my mother committed suicide."</p><p>Olivia's shock rippled through her body, like a wave, starting at the center of her stomach and expanding to the tip of her toes, and closing off her throat. She was not expecting those turn of events when he'd begun the story. She was expecting a happy story, a funny one, or something that she could sympathize with.</p><p>"Trev," she said in a breathy whisper.</p><p>"She was a nurse," he continued. "An embolism. She passed with her scrubs on," he chuckled ruefully. "I always remember her happy," he narrowed his eyes, "always so full of life, playing with my sister and I, playfully hiding the car keys in her scrub pockets when my dad would be in a hurry to leave and he'd forget to kiss her goodbye. No one knows why she did it, not even her friends at work."</p><p>"You know, mental illness is not the same for everyone, Trevor."</p><p>"Yea," he nodded. "But still, Liv, she had two small children. For many years I blamed myself. I raked my mind with things I could've done differently—picked up my shoes, not leave my bat laying around after practice—"</p><p>"You were just a kid, honey," Olivia said softly. "There was nothing you could do."</p><p>"I kept my anger and sadness buried deep for a long time, not even revealing my feelings to my therapist, and I found… comfort in just sitting across someone and allowing them to tell me how I was supposed to feel," he scoffed. "It changed in high school, though. I needed to rid of that burden 'cause it was starting to interfere with possible relationships, so I spoke to my father, and he set up counseling with my school. And, as an adult, I've gone for… <em>tune-up</em> sessions," he finished with a smile.</p><p>Olivia nodded calmly, gathering her thoughts. "There's no rubric for how we deal with discomfort, and how we deal with trauma, how we deal with conflict, and suppression seems to have become the main way," she finished with a shrug.</p><p>Trevor smirked, "Indeed, Captain. Indeed."</p><p>"Is the tattoo for her?"</p><p>"You noticed," he nodded. "I got it when I was in college," he finished, turning on his waist so that Olivia could admire the black and red ink on his shoulder blade. It was an angel wing, with the outline of a budding red rose at the center. The name 'Geraldine' written in elaborate cursive close to the petals, and as a background, crackling puzzle pieces with beautiful stippling and shading.</p><p>Olivia ran her fingers over the lines, feeling the wake of gooseflesh across his back; "She's always with you, Trev."</p><p>They smiled at each other, even through the heaviness of their conversation, they had found their way back into their flirtatiousness. And, eventually, they moved the tray to the ground, discarded their mugs, and shifted closer together, their lips finding the way without preamble. Hands roamed, teeth lingered, and air was nowhere to be found in their eagerness to explore, to continue to learn what exactly made them tick and react the way they did once certain areas were discovered.</p><p>Trevor could feel the shift in Olivia.</p><p>At first, he thought it was just him wishing for more, but this time, he could actually feel it, see it in her eyes, and hear it in her voice. He wanted to speak the words that he longed for her to return; yet he couldn't, not yet. He needed to make sure that when he spoke them, even if she didn't reciprocate them, he knew that it wouldn't be long before she could say them. The preferable thing was for it to be automatic, for her to be able to see it in his eyes, and feel the conviction of his words. He'd made it clear as day for her that she was it. No woman could fulfill him they way she did and no woman would <em>ever</em> amount to her presence. She was the virus that his body hadn't been able to fight off, no matter the dosage for cure, she was the only one that possessed that antibody, and she was the one that would be able to cure him.</p><p>She was feeling these feelings on a visceral level, something inside her he'd been able to change, against her will, but not completely unwelcomed. Falling in love, at her age and with her experience should've came slower, at a more decent pace. She wasn't this innocent, impressionable young girl anymore. She'd been in love before, felt all the emotions that came with being in love, too so now she was guarded, a bit more protective with her heart. She wanted to make sure that whatever relationship came next, it would work long-term, and she most definitely didn't want any repeat mistakes. But, <em>this</em> wasn't feeling like that.</p><p>Falling in love with Trevor was much like the first time.</p><p>She was falling hard and fast.</p><p>It was intoxicating, like his scent; captivating, like his gaze; it had taken her breath away and swept her off her feet. The only difference, this felt as real as it came, and she was really evaluating his longevity in her life. As many similarities to her first love this relationship held, it bore many other differences as to when she'd fallen in love the second and third time. Instead of falling very hard and quickly, asking the questions later, she was falling just as hard and just as quickly, but asking the questions as she felt the emptiness beneath her back. Part of the fun this time around was figuring out if the jitters, the emotions, and the giddiness were actually love or just her body reacting to the attention she so much craved.</p><p>Time seemed to slip through their fingers when they were so engrossed with each other. Their bodies called out for the touch of the other and they were no one to resist such urge. They'd shifted and lain in each other's embrace, his head against her beating chest, her fingers through peppery strands of hair, and his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. He'd been blissfully lulled between sleep and wakefulness, the movie they'd chosen to watch long ignored. Him, because his focus was on the way Olivia's breathing had now synched up with his, and her, because she couldn't shake the thoughts that assaulted her brain.</p><p>She understood what was really at risk here, and the pain that would follow if this were to end. Everything was so… <em>beautiful</em>, so noncompulsory that she was certain that the vulnerability she felt was because she knew—her body knew that whatever was happening with Trevor was heartfelt. The more she accepted it, the deeper she felt herself fall.</p><p>Of course there was a difference between infatuation and love, and if she wanted to block her blessing, then she could've easily assimilated the feelings she was feeling to those of being infatuated, but the difference between the two was… <em>incomparable</em>. Celebrity love stories, romance novels, and every other romantic comedy out there <em>loved</em> emphasizing things like love at first sight, intense and immediate chemistry, and falling head-over-heels, but those weren't the feelings she needed to heed. The ones that were most important were the way he was treating her, how respected she felt when in his presence, the values they shared, and if in the end the type of relationship she sought was the same he was looking forward to.</p><p>After their unforeseen nap, Olivia had woken to the smells of takeout. It was hard to fathom that she'd spent the better part of her morning in Trevor's home. She'd felt completely at ease, stripped down from any inhibition and worry she could've possibly felt when in his presence. For not knowing this man so well, she'd been completely vulnerable with him, lain almost bare by the power of his gaze. The sounds of choked laughter, sparkling eyes, and infinite smirks lingered between them. They were effortless, cool, and with a tenor of coquetry.</p><p>"Jesus, Trevor, what possessed you into buying so much food?" Olivia complained with a sigh, stretching her legs in front of her.</p><p>Trevor snickered, pushing his tongue into his cheek. "I'm a growing boy with a growing appetite," he smiled, pushing his body next to hers. "Plus, I didn't know what you wanted."</p><p>"So, you ordered everything?" she laughed. "And, growing boy? How much taller are you supposed to get?"</p><p>Trevor snickered, turning on his side to prop his head on his hand. He bit his lip as he admired her profile, the lingering remains of a smile still painted on her lips. He couldn't have found more beauty elsewhere if he dared look. He scooted closer to her body, bringing his right hand to trace patterns over her stomach, "If you could wed anywhere, where would it be?"</p><p>Olivia scoffed, turning her head to regard him. She hadn't noticed his proximity until their noses almost touched. Her eyes danced across his face, noting the subtle smirk on his lips. "Getting awfully deep there, Mr. Langan," she whispered.</p><p>Trevor chortled, glancing down Olivia's torso. He walked his fingers up her abdomen, stopping right at the pit of her stomach to then slide his fingers down to her belly button. Her stomach fluttered and she made a strangled sound, holding in her titter. "Ticklish?" she nodded, biting her lip. "Come on, Liv. Humor me."</p><p>She sighed, "Old Stone House."</p><p>"Really?" he asked, surprised by her atypical response. "Why there?"</p><p>Olivia smiled, "It holds a lot of good memories for me. It was also my mother's favorite place to visit when she wasn't incredibly intoxicated."</p><p>Trevor smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Liv."</p><p>She shook her head with a smile, "Rose and beige would be the colors and it would be a small, intimate ceremony. Not much fuss, just my loved ones, and I."</p><p>Trevor hummed, watching her face carefully. The words he'd wanted to speak since he showed up drunk to her home threatened with their appearance. No matter how many things they'd share thus far: their first kiss, confidences and intimate revelations, and meeting <em>the</em> most important person in her life, there was no milestone as… <em>imbued</em> with meaning—and trepidation—as the first utterance of 'I love you'.</p><p>There was so much as stake!</p><p>What if Olivia didn't reciprocate the feelings he so much wanted her to? Declaring his love could create a moment of truth where reservations would have to be discussed. Saying it would not only flag intense emotions, but also the level of commitment to the relationship; such a tiny phrase loaded with different signifiers, depending on who said it first, as well as how one reacted to hearing it.</p><p>Olivia hitched a breath, realizing the type of feelings she had <em>just</em> perceived in Trevor's eyes. He was coming close to confessing his love for her, <em>verbally</em> confessing his love for her. He'd already shown her how much she meant to him, but watching the words be… materialized into feelings that danced behind his eyes and gestures, and subsequently those feelings be verbalized for her to hear and feel in a different way would send too much voltage to her heart. She couldn't handle that right now, she'd been predisposed to postpone her emotions.</p><p>It was an inherent protective mechanism, one that gave her time to accurately assess men's mate value.</p><p>He could see it in her eyes, the trepidation, the wariness, and he'd no choice but to pull back. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off. If today didn't work out the way he'd planned and expected, then the rest of the week had to change course.</p><p>He shook his head slightly, letting out a brief sigh before placing his lips to her clothed shoulder. He laid his palm flat against her stomach, fisting in it the fabric of the t-shirt she wore. He cleared his throat, rolling to his back, and releasing a deep sigh. She wasn't ready to hear it, so he wouldn't burden her with it, but he'd be lying if he sat there and said that he was fine. He wasn't, and it had knocked his confidence a few notches, but it was just the middle of the week, he still had time to turn this around.</p><p>Olivia could feel him pull away, literally and figuratively. Her internal alarms going off once she knew he was ready to proclaim his love for her. [It'd been three days, how could he love her in <em>three days</em>?] He'd loved her for much longer than that and Olivia knew it, she felt it, too. His love for her extended beyond the three days they'd spent with each other, but how could that be possible?</p><p>How could he love her without knowing remotely anything about her? Did he believe that she needed to be reassured of an emotional connection or was this he taking the plunge with the statement of commitment? He was already committed to her; she knew that, too, he'd let her know as much before the dates even began.</p><p>She was stalling.</p><p>She was building one hundred and one reasons in her head as to why Trevor might want to say this. She'd told herself that it was because it made no sense, that his judgment had been compromised by the intimacy of their space, but every excuse had its rebuttal, and she sighed. Suddenly the couch seemed… restraining.</p><p>She'd created this awkwardness between them and she loathed her baggage and unresolved trauma for this. She needed to make this better. She needed to make this work. He'd already demonstrated to her that he cared, and ultimately, that was more important than any declaration. The timing mattered less than the authenticity of the feeling and the accompanying commitment that they were already in.</p><p>She glanced at Trevor, his brow etched in deep concern and his cheek dimpled as he chewed on the inside of his mouth. He was worried, worried about her and pulling back. Olivia couldn't deny that expressing 'I love you' before one actually meant it could cause the relationship to fail, but if she avoided it definitively, she could put the relationship's progression at risk.</p><p>They'd come so far—<em>she'd</em> come so far to go back. She was hell-bent in making this work when Amanda's words to her suddenly played in her subconscious. She sat up, throwing one leg over Trevor's lap to sit back on his knees. Her shoulders were hunched and her eyes were on his chest. She felt him move underneath her as he sat up against the back of the couch, his arms had come to protectively wrap around her waist, pulling her with him as he moved. She was about to do something incredibly brave, something she hadn't done in God knows how long, but for him, and for this, she wouldn't think it twice.</p><p>Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, but he waited patiently for her to look at him—for her to say something, anything. His hands slid down past her waist, coming to rest on her knees. She could feel the slightly callous feel of his fingers rub her smooth skin, and she shivered. She heard the growl behind his voice when he called her name softly, not wanting to startle her, but eagerly wanting to know what went through her head. Her hands rested on the pocket the t-shirt had formed between her legs, closed in tight fists whilst she gathered her strength from him. Her knees pressed against his thighs as she sat up slightly, her fingers reaching the hem of the t-shirt that in one swift movement was gone and tossed to the side.</p><p>Trevor gasped, pressing his fingers into her skin once he saw miles and miles of smooth untouched flesh. Olivia sat on his lap, unarmored, and bare-chested. The metaphor of the gesture laid heavy on him, and the meaning behind said metaphor had his heart in a steady gallop in his chest. She had stripped free of every barrier, every hurdle, every insecurity, every excuse she could've possibly had for him to see her at her most vulnerable, in her most purest raw form. Her head remained bowed, and he yearned to take her in before the defenselessness of her eyes rendered him powerless. He raked his eyes over her torso, her beautiful, glistening olive skin erupting in gooseflesh at the feel of cool air clinging to her warm body.</p><p>She was buxom, Rubenesque to an extent and he couldn't tear his stare away. Her story had been carved on her skin; hazards from the job, and the time in Lewis' grasp were spread across her stomach and her chest. Angry, healed marks were a hue lighter than the rest of her, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. He watched her chest fall and rise with each breath, her stomach inflating and deflating with her lungs, and he couldn't help but follow the blondish peach fuzz that had erupted on her skin all the way past her belly button until it stopped at the waistband of her underwear. It was the only thing left on her body, and he wanted nothing more but to run his fingers over her flesh, consuming her for both of their pleasures.</p><p>"This is me," she said softly. "I'm damaged and hard-headed, but I'm here… and, I'm yours."</p><p>He raised his hand, lifting her chin for her to meet his eyes. "You're beautiful, Olivia. You have nothing to be ashamed of," he reassured her, leaning forward to hover his lips over hers.</p><p>"Trev—"</p><p>"Look at me," he beckoned of her and she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. Trevor wrapped his other arm around her waist, tightly pulling her against him. "Look at me, Liv, please," he beckoned once more, and her chin trembled, but she obliged him. "I love you, Olivia Benson."</p><p>At his confession, her eyes misted, "Why?"</p><p>"I love you because I do. I love you because I have no choice. I didn't ask to love you, I don't need to love you, but I love you just the same," she closed her eyes; heavy drops coursing down her cheeks. "Baby, I know you're scared, but I promise you this, I will stand strong besides you and you <em>will</em> be safe. I won't hurt you."</p><p>She lifted her hands to his shoulders, lulling her head to the side. "Make love to me," she whispered quietly.</p><p>Trevor leaned in, nuzzling his nose on her neck. She still smelled sweet, her scent had long mingled with his, and he couldn't find it in him to stop. His lips followed the trail his nose had left, peppering kisses on her skin until he reached her ear. "It'll be my pleasure," he breathed on her skin.</p><p>He captured her earlobe between his teeth and her entire body shuddered. She gasped loudly and audibly, her hands traveling up to his hair. Her mouth had parted and her eyes had remained close, feeling his lips, his tongue, and his teeth working wonders on her flesh. He'd limited his hands to her back and her hips, wanting her to focus on just what his mouth was doing. His lips were rampant, landing on her collarbone with ease. He soothed his bites with his tongue and his breath, and with every kiss and every nibble he could feel her essence impose itself on him.</p><p>Now, irrefutably, Olivia was to be carved in his soul. He grunted with every pull of his hair, and when her head lulled forward to land at his shoulder, he choked on her name behind the power of her bite.</p><p>The hand that wasn't lost in his hair was now digging at his flesh near his spine, her nails carved the feel of her pleasure on his skin, and in tandem her body arched into his. The moan that rumbled next to his ear when he pinched her ass cheek nearly undid him on the spot, but he held on to her thrumming body and he smirked. She trailed her lips up his jaw, landing safely at his mouth were they drowned in each other's passion. It was a dance that they'd mastered by now. When she wasn't the one in control, she would concede, allowing for him to gently lead her into a dangerous fall, one where she would lose herself in him, and struggled to return.</p><p>She rested her forehead against his, their lips barely touching. Olivia finally opened her eyes and was met with his mesmerizing gaze. "I love you, Captain," he bit his lip, hiding his smile.</p><p>Olivia smiled sadly, shaking her head against his. "I—I—" she tried, but was interrupted by his hand disappearing inside her underwear.</p><p>His nimble fingers ran smoothly over her pubic area, his digits caressing and lingering before slipping down further. He nibbled on her chin, pressing on her clitoris before continuing down further. He gasped, feeling her warmth coat his fingers, "You what?"</p><p>He tipped his chin, pressing his lips on the plump flesh of her breast, his tongue finding a pebbled bud. Her nipples were a beautiful strawberry color and he knew he would never forget, forever comparing the beauty of her body to the commonality of his every day. She hesitated once more, throwing her head back on her shoulders, consumed entirely by Trevor's lascivious manners. Her hips rocked against his hand, attempting to find more purchase than what he was currently giving at the moment. He was doing so deliberately, prolonging her ardor, and slowly bending her will. She moaned his name when his teeth grazed a protruding bud and in tandem he delved further in her folds.</p><p>He tugged at her nipple and she gasped, dropping her head to admire his mischievous face. "Baby!" she husked with a parted mouth. He pressed a kiss to the overtaxed nipple, looking at her lovingly, and she realized then why the hesitation of her wanting to speak those words. The words he had so freely said not once, but <em>twice</em> already. She realized it then, she was scared because… she <em>loved</em> him too.</p><p>He tipped her body back, dropping her carefully against the cool leather of his couch. His body hovered over hers as he explored every inch of her sweat-covered skin. Her warmth invited him in, her wetness coating her outer lips, and the light blanket of sweat that had descended on the both of them slowly lured him in. He couldn't find the way to deny his carnal desire. He wanted this. She wanted it, too, so what was he waiting for? She was coaxing him, pulling him in by his neck until their mouths were centimeters apart.</p><p>Her fingers had worked eagerly, ridding him of the restraining material on his hips just enough for his member to be free in her hand. Its weight made her whimper, and she followed its length with her palm, biting her lip wantonly just as he tried to keep his composure. He was warm, she could feel him on her palm, and she did what any temptress would in a moment like this, she brushed his length down her slit, moaning upon contact, and shifting her hips for a better reach. Trevor made a choking sound, smirking at the silent appraisal. He'd seen her—in his dreams—like this before, imagined what her pleasure sounded like, but hearing it so close to him, was like the most beautiful of symphonies playing <em>the</em> most bewitching melody.</p><p>She was stunning!</p><p>Her breath fanned his lips and the tug of her hand in his hair was silent affirmation that he needn't hesitate any longer. He nipped her chin, eliciting a hiss that accompanied the arching of her chest into him. She was eager to have him, but not more eager than him. His dreams made this no justice, he'd imagined it as he toppled over in ecstasy, but nothing compared to when he pushed home and she parted her lips, her body going limp underneath his.</p><p>Olivia shuddered, breathing harshly against his face, "Trev…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And on Thursday I'll be down on my knees...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd woken feeling lighter, fully immerged in the complete after glow of the prior day.</p><p>If someone had approached him letting him know what the week had in store for him when he was staggering through the streets of Manhattan the night that started it all, he would've told them that he was already drunk, no need for the cruel joke.</p><p>He'd bedded Olivia Benson, quenched his thirst with the delectable taste of her sweat, wrapped himself around her smooth, silky goodness, and had basked in the delicacy of how delectably enticing her moans sounded to him. It had been hell on wheels, and not even the usual coolness that lingered in his apartment had been able to stop them from burning from the inside out. Her warmth emanated from within, burning him from the outside in until there'd been nothing palpable left of him.</p><p>She'd had no mercy upon him, and he hadn't mind the least. He was glad to be… <em>of</em> <em>service</em> to her.</p><p>He'd been at her beck and call, and as reserved as she had tried to be at the beginning, her yearning had won out in the end. Olivia had learned a lot about Trevor in the past couple of days, she'd known for a fact that he'd be an attentive lover, with the way he'd been treating her as of late, and how attentive he'd been to her son, it was only a matter of time for her suspicions to be proven right. What she had no clue of was how <em>skilled</em> he'd be once the time came for them to be one. She'd reached incredible heights in the small dimensions of the created bed on his couch.</p><p>Nimble fingers, agile tongue, and indefatigable hips were her demise that beautiful afternoon.</p><p>She could feel the eagerness of his every touch, feel the anticipation with every bite, and feel the love with every thrust. She had reached wonderous heights with Trevor Langan, and she'd be damned if she went back to her solitude. What she had experienced with Trevor had been <em>more</em> than carnal, more than just a fleeting moment, more than any of the words in her dictionary could possibly arrange together. What she had felt was worthy of a public dissertation fit for a Pulitzer price.</p><p>Trevor had awakened in her things she thought long lost, things that she thought she could never feel again… not like this anyways. She was ruined now; <em>he'd</em> ruined her in the best possible way.</p><p>He'd smiled, pursing his lips to ward off the growing grin on his face.</p><p>He hadn't had enough of her, and after first initial contact, and much-awaited apogee, they'd fallen victims of each other's bodies and had plummeted and risen a handful of times afterwards. Her body, her sweet nectar called him, beckoned him back to her folds, and as the feeble thing he was, he couldn't resist. But, it wasn't just her sweet, savory scent and taste that charmed him back, it was the way her body responded to him, the way her mouth parted at a simple touch, the pitchy breaths she exhaled at the wrath behind his mouth, and most importantly, the sound of his name on her lips.</p><p>If pleasure was a drug he was sure that '<em>Olivia</em> <em>Benson</em>' would be the name. He was more than hooked, and he would <em>forever</em> be a user. And, thank God he hadn't been the only one stuck on her ways, she had been… <em>ravenous</em>.</p><p>Olivia Benson had shown a whole other different skill set that afternoon, and Trevor had been most impressed. Consummate fell short to the praise he wanted to give her. Her… <em>aptness</em> extended both in and out of the bedroom and he wasn't sure he'd ever be prepared to step foot in a bedroom with her again, but for her, he'd do so blindly, time and time again.</p><p>And, this was how he reached a state of utter calmness after having received a most disturbing phone call.</p><p>He'd been forced to compartmentalize his thoughts and focus, not allowing him time to properly calm himself before standing and launching himself into where he was needed: picking up Noah from school halfway through his morning.</p><p>Something about Noah having been injured during class had sent him into a downward spiral. He'd asked the most important question of all: has his mother been notified?</p><p>He hadn't meant to question the school capabilities in any way, but after injuring the son of a police captain, he needed to make sure their due diligence had been done and the proper channels had been navigated. They'd let him know that they had contacted both Benson and the nanny and that thanks to the younger brunette—and her quick footedness—they'd been able to reach him.</p><p>Now, there he was, striding in quick pace to reach the door that would grant access to the colorful inside that was a New York City School. He'd gone through every security measure in order to gain access to the facility. They'd asked for his name, verified his driver's license, and they'd asked him to verify the phone number provided by Lucy, and that had been <em>before</em> they'd even sent one of the volunteers to fetch Noah from the nurse's office.</p><p>Upon hearing that Noah needed to be picked up for whatever reason, his mind had done the worst thing a parent could: presume the worst.</p><p>Noah was a growing kid; accidents were bound to happen, especially around other kids. It's not like him or Olivia could wrap the kid in bubble-wrap to divert any harm that could come his way. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes were bound to be normal and not infrequent in a kid his age. Yet, receiving the call that something could've possibly gone wrong with him at school had him feeling like he'd done <em>too</em> good of a job at tying his tie this morning. He could've surmised that the boy had fallen ill, or was suddenly not feeling too hot, but no, it was a force of habit to always think the worst.</p><p>The entire ordeal had taken entirely too long, how far away could the nurse's office be from the front office? Surely, it was one of the closest rooms for when matters like these took place. His mind had careened towards a dangerous direction. He was now thinking as a lawyer, <em>not</em> as a concerned parent, or… <em>friend</em>. Every time a teacher, volunteer, or worker entered through the office doors his body tensed and wanted to rush towards them until he noticed that Noah was nowhere in their company. He was close to burning a hole through the ground with his incessant pacing when Noah was finally brought to him. The boy had his head hung, his pace was a drag, and to his face he held a zip tie bag with ice.</p><p>"Noah," Trevor breathed out, pushing forward when they boy's escort held the door open for him.</p><p>Noah had barely noticed Trevor when Trevor noticed how tears clung to his bottom lash line. Noah was a remarkably headstrong boy, just like his mother, but upon seeing the towering man, his chin trembled, and he lowered the hand that was pushed against his face, revealing a bruised and cut cheekbone as well as a cut eyebrow that now sported two butterfly closures. Trevor sighed and rubbed at his jaw, watching as the boy slowly deflated, turning on his waist to grab his backpack from the hands of the woman that accompanied him.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" he growled before realizing the harshness of the words that had left his mouth.</p><p>Noah's escort looked up, puzzled. "Hi, I'm Elsie Poplar, school's nurse," she said extending her hand towards Trevor. He furrowed his brow, giving a crossed look when she cleared her throat and lowered her hand to the boy's shoulder, "To answer your question, Noah accidentally lost his footing and hit his face with one of the classroom's shelves, in consequence, the shelf fell and landed on top of him."</p><p>Noah took a step forward, gathering all his strength in restraining himself to start into a trot to Trevor's arms. "How are you feeling, bud?" he asked, squatting in front of the boy.</p><p>"Can we go now?" Noah replied with a trembling lip.</p><p>Trevor smiled ruefully. "Sure, let's go," he responded coming to a stand and bringing Noah up with him as he straightened. "Is there anything else I need to do?"</p><p>Nurse Poplar nodded, "He banged his head pretty bad there. We're only authorized to give them analgesics, but I suggest you take him in so that he can get something stronger if he needs it."</p><p>Trevor nodded and exited the building with Noah clutching onto him.</p><p>The boy had barely said a word, and he couldn't be blamed. Trevor had noticed that the dark polo he'd worn to school for the day had stains of blood around the collar and chest. Trevor could feel the cold emanating from the bag that Noah still held to his face, he'd yet to see the boy cry, but he could feel the fluttering of Noah's stomach against his body. Trevor's heart had wrenched, contorted itself into a tight knot at the knowledge that Noah might actually be in pain, but was too scared to show it. The walk back to his car seemed eternal now, all of the worry that had propelled him forward towards the building had now dissipated knowing that Noah was safe, a little worse for wear, but safe.</p><p>Once he'd reached the parked SUV, he'd reached in his pocket, pressing the button to unlock the doors and opening the one behind the driver's side. He patted Noah's back and felt the cold spread across the side of his face until it was completely gone. Noah had lowered his hand from his cheek allowing Trevor to truly appreciate the injuries on the boy's face.</p><p>The cut on his cheekbone was small, about two inches long. He'd no doubt it would bruise, but what worried him most was the gash on his brow. The area surrounding it had begun to bruise and most of the area was red from holding the bag with ice against his face. Trevor sighed, shaking his head in tandem. He leaned in, resting his forehead against Noah's, feeling the chill of the boy's skin against the warmth of his.</p><p>He couldn't explain the sudden… <em>protection</em> to the boy in his arms, but he'd noticed that the more he thought about Olivia and the love he had for her, the more protective of Noah he became. To love Noah was to love Olivia, so in one way or another, he already loved that little boy with all his might. He'd loved him from the moment he'd known that Olivia was fighting for his keep, he'd loved him when he knew he was ill and in hospital, he'd loved him when Noah didn't know of his existence, and he'd continue to love the boy until his final breath. It was a gravitational pull that drew him in. Noah needed him, but he wasn't allowing him in just yet.</p><p>He placed the boy on the ground, allowing him to slide into the back seat of his SUV. Before Trevor pulled away from the curb, he glanced at his rearview, taking notice of how the boy was looking at his lap solemnly with his eyebrow pulled in what looked to be like discomfort.</p><p>"Hey, squirt," he begun softly, watching as Noah looked up and at the rearview mirror when he noticed Trevor hadn't turned around. "Tell me the truth, are you in pain?"</p><p>Noah's eyes watered as he nodded, "It hurts."</p><p>Trevor sighed, setting his jaw tightly. He picked up his phone and dialed out to the <em>one </em>person he knew could help, "Tibby?"</p><p>"<em>Hey, Trev!</em>" her voice sounded lively for this time of the morning and he only hoped he wasn't interrupting one of her lectures. He'd glanced at Noah once more and smiled nervously at the sounds that came through the car's speakers. "<em>What's going on? You sound worried, baby.</em>"</p><p>Trevor sighed once again, scratching at his brow, "I—I need a favor, Tibby. I need a pediatrician. One that isn't going to ask too many questions, and one that can see Noah immediately."</p><p>Tibby made a choking sound, "<em>Excuse me, </em>Noah<em>? </em>What<em> is going on, Trevor Langan?</em>"</p><p>"Noah is Olivia's son. The school called saying that he had injured himself, but Tibby, he's, uh, he's in pain. I can't exactly <em>walk</em> in to an emergency room, what the hell are they going to think when I say, 'oh, his mother is not answering and his nanny can't care for—"</p><p>"<em>I get it, I get it</em>," she sighed, probably exasperated at Trevor's insolence. "<em>Jesus, Trevor, I—</em>" She paused, grunting before: "<em>Meet me in my office. And, </em>know<em> that when I come up with punishment, know that it is going to be </em><em><strong>expensive</strong></em><em>,</em>" she finished emphatically, ending the call before giving Trevor any chance to respond.</p><p>He smiled, shaking his head, "I'll have you feeling better in no time, squirt."</p><p>Noah nodded and leaned back, lifting his arm to reach for the seatbelt to draw it over his body. He rested back and said nothing as Trevor finally maneuvered his way out of the spot he was parked at. It felt… <em>weird</em> to say the least to have a man that he barely knew pick him up from school. In any other instance, they would've called his Aunt Amanda or his Uncle Sonny before calling <em>him</em>. And, it's not that he didn't like the tall man, he trusted him as far as he knew, but he still was a stranger to Noah.</p><p>When Noah had found out that the school had been able to reach Trevor, he'd been nervous yet excited to be going home with someone he knew his mother was so at ease with.</p><p>He'd noticed the smiles and glances, the touches and kisses stolen when they thought he wasn't paying attention. He loved seeing his mother happy, truly happy, like when his Uncle Rafa was still around.</p><p>At his young age he couldn't possibly make out that the lingering tension and bonding between the two adults was the thing they called love, but he was grateful to have his Uncle Rafa in his life. It was the paternal figure he'd yearned for during some moments of his life, and though, he would never admit it to his mom, it was there, that yearning for something… <em>more</em>, for something that was common amongst his classmates, then teammates, and now dance mates. It was why he'd rebelled, because he couldn't <em>stand</em> the idea of hurting his mother's feelings by asking her <em>why</em> his Uncle Rafa had left them, had left <em>him</em>.</p><p>He still was learning to use his words, to channel and maneuver his feelings without it being toxic. He knew his mommy worked hard for him, so why would he… <em>bother</em> her with a silly conversation of mommies and daddies when he knew what he knew already. And, for a while there, he'd had Peter to play baseball with, but his intuition had told him that if he wanted Peter to be a more permanent fixture in his life, Peter <em>needed</em> to be with his mommy. And, he knew she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't allowing it because she was still grieving Rafael's departure.</p><p>Noah hadn't been privy to that information, nor would he ever be, but she dealt with Peter because it was necessary, not because she enjoyed it. She knew the type of attraction there, she'd been clear of his intentions from the very beginning when he'd allowed for her to walk in on him shirtless. He thought he was slick and she'd shaken her head at his attempt of… <em>chivalry</em>. She'd been in the business far too long to not perceive when someone was coming on to her. And, it all had been made clear once Peter had done what he did and said what he had at the end of Rob Miller's trial. That's why it had baffled her that she had missed all the signs with both Langan and Barba, but only at the beginning!</p><p>With Barba she had seen it coming, felt it slowly developing, until it was everything she could do from not wanting to be nestled in his arms. Though, in her hemming and hawing, she lost all opportunity waiting for him to take that first step. If circumstances had been different, she knew she wouldn't had wavered when it came to asking a man out, but she had a son now, she couldn't be ready to jump into the deep end without a life raft knowing that she could be left out in the open for any attack possible. Whatever man or woman she settled in with <em>needed</em> to understand that. She needed to know that they were ready to jump in and meet her a little more than halfway if they wanted her heart. She couldn't risk it all for them when they weren't willing to put a leg out for the feast.</p><p>It's why she'd agreed almost blindly to Trevor's request. He'd waited long enough, endured seeing her with other men and women, and had <em>respected</em> her happiness then. He hadn't held her accountable for the mistakes of her past, he'd embraced them openheartedly, knowing that in the end, because of them Olivia was the woman she was today. He'd drunkenly sauntered in her home, poured his heart out to her, and consequently worn it on his sleeve for the past five days.</p><p>Wow, five days already, and yet, Sunday seemed so long ago. She'd learned in the process that there wasn't a thing she couldn't ask of him that he wouldn't give, and she'd found that if tables were to turn, she wouldn't bat a lash when agreeing with him.</p><p>Trevor had accomplished what others sought: her approval. She needn't to frantically overthink anything when around him, fear of overstepping or over-sharing because he'd fought the walls she'd built failed relationship after relationship. And, it's not like he <em>needed</em> to celebrate this… rarity, because she'd given her approval to others, but he could celebrate how fleeting the sentiment had come from her. Even though she hadn't admitted her love for him when he professed it, she still felt it, still felt her heart beat in staccato when near him. She couldn't explain it, and she only hoped that when he looked in her eyes, he could see his feelings mirrored behind the smolder.</p><p>Imagine her surprise, her sense of deflation when Lucy had let her know that Trevor had picked up Noah from school after an incident.</p><p>She'd been busy with the development of a couple of cases that had—unfortunately—plagued the squad since the night prior. But, they'd been able to catch a break and she'd left Fin and Kat in charge for the night so that her and Amanda could run to their little ones. Her smile was big on her face as she drove, she expected nothing less than chaos when walking through her door, but even as she walked down her hallway, the eerie silence that betided her floor was unfamiliar. Even when Noah was with Lucy, you could still hear Noah's laughter or commentary muffled through the door.</p><p>She fussed with her keys, sliding the correct one into place, and turning it to push her door open with her shoulder. Indistinct noise came from her living room, and as she divested herself of her coat and purses, she ran her hands through her hair. There they were, like that Sunday evening after grocery shopping. Trevor had shed his work shirt and jacket; his undershirt had ridden up his belly to reveal the deep v of his hip. His socked feet twitched as she sighed, catching a glimpse of her son on his chest. She immediately noticed the angry cut and bruise on his cheek and then the butterfly closures on his brow.</p><p>"Oh," she breathed out, bringing her hand to her mouth as Noah directed his eyes to hers.</p><p>"Mom!" Noah shouted, lifting his head from Trevor's chest.</p><p>"Oh baby, be quiet. We don't want to wake—"</p><p>Trevor groaned, tightening the arm across Noah's back as he shifted and opened his eyes. He smiled. "Welcome home, Captain," he said, shaking his head.</p><p>Olivia leaned on the archway, crossing her arms as she watched Trevor pat Noah's back, "Trevor, thank you so much—"</p><p>"You don't need to thank me, Olivia," he stood from the couch, nudging the boy towards his mother. "Noah and I… we had fun," he smiled and winked at the boy as he looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"Yea!" Noah shouted. "Mom, we ate spaghetti and then we went for cotton candy. And, and then—"</p><p>"Easy there, bud," Trevor interrupted. "We don't want to spoil <em>all </em>of our adventures, huh?"</p><p>Noah parted his mouth that then turned into a mischievous grin. He nodded and Olivia gathered him in his arms, "What—What happened?"</p><p>Trevor shook his head, "Apparently, they were asked to go to their cubbies to grab—"</p><p>"Our supplies pouch," Noah added, looking up at his mother.</p><p>"I guess in their excitement, one of Noah's classmates stumbled into him and it pushed him into one of the lower shelves where he hit his head and <em>then</em> he hit cheek on the corner of the cubbies. The shelf fell on him, hence the eyebrow."</p><p>"Oh, baby," she consoled, turning Noah to face her.</p><p>She brought her hand to his jaw, pulling his little face towards her lips for her to rest them on his cheek. Noah pouted slightly, giving her a reassuring smile; "Trevor took me to the doctor."</p><p>Olivia looked up at Trevor whom had a sheepish smile on his face, "How'd you managed that?"</p><p>He cleared his throat, "I called in a… favor."</p><p>Olivia raised her brows, "A favor?" Trevor nodded as he bit the inner part of his lip, approaching her slowly. "And, how much is this… <em>favor</em> going to cost me?"</p><p>Trevor shrugged. "Not much," he said softly, leaning forward to press his lips to hers. She hummed contently and she smiled into the kiss, feeling his smile in return, "There's food for you in the fridge, go eat."</p><p>Olivia nodded, side stepping her son and Trevor when she saw them smirk at each other. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, scoffing in amusement as she made way to her kitchen. As soon as she stepped in front of the fridge she saw them, the magnetic letters that Noah used for his pleasure to leave his mother notes, or help out with the grocery list, and they were neatly arranged, most likely by him—Noah—into a question that though not foreign to it, and its answer, she <em>was </em>foreign to the emotion she currently felt.</p><p>
  <em>Merry me?</em>
</p><p>It read on the fridge, and when she turned to search for Trevor, he was already there, with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Trev," she started breathily and he could see in her eyes the same look cornered animals had.</p><p>She shifted her feet and Noah giggled behind them, glad that his plan with Trevor had worked—he'd rendered her speechless. She took a step back tentatively, testing the strength of her ankles and knees, and she deflated once she saw the rising flush of Trevor's chest. She shook her head and opened her mouth, nervousness engulfing the entirety of his body as he saw Olivia struggle with her words. Her jaw worked, yet her words failed her and she shook her head, seeing as the image of Trevor slowly but surely distorted with her tears.</p><p>He took a step forward, bringing his hands to frame her face. "Liv?" he tried again, hoping his voice could pull her out of her momentary lapse to no avail.</p><p>He searched her eyes, praying, <em>hoping</em> that she hadn't made up her mind. If he could sway a panel of jury members with his… <em>delectable prose</em>, he was sure he could get the woman of his dreams to marry him.</p><p>"I—I," he started tentatively, closing his eyes to ward off his emotions for a fragment of a second before he opened them again, ready, and filled with conviction. "I… have this habit of… <em>conceding</em> love. Whether it was my time, my toys… <em>you</em>… but not anymore, Olivia. Not anymore. I know you're afraid—"</p><p>"Trevor," she whined, bringing her hands to close around his wrists.</p><p>"—I can see it in your eyes—no, listen to me. You're scared, and I am, too. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt either of you, but I cannot help these feelings. I—I—I want it all with you—with Noah. I want the stressful calls from school, I want the punishments, and the sass. I want the fights and the cold shoulders, the apologies that will come next, the rogue glint in your eyes and the wry smirks from across the room. I want—I want the ups and the lows, the sweet and the bitter. I want life with <em>you</em>, Olivia Benson," he breathed out, watching as a stray lock of hair fanned across her cheek, hearing the whimpering response she offered.</p><p>"I want you to be my wife, Liv. Until every last breath has been drawn from my body, and there's barely anything left, because even then, I'll still love you, woman," he felt the pads of her finger dig at his skin and he could feel her drawing strength from him.</p><p>He figured, if he could do this, be open and susceptible to the storm that was her uncertainty, then so could she. And, with every shaky breath, every whimper and shake of her head, he saw resolve slowly seep into her eyes.</p><p>"Olivia Margaret Benson, allow me to continue making you the happiest woman alive. You shall not weather a storm without me holding your umbrella, you shall not be ill without me being your saline, and you shall not need without me being your want."</p><p>Olivia sighed, feeling her lip tremble, "Trevor—"</p><p>"What say you, Madam Foreman; <em>merry</em> me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friday we'll be wherever you want...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrapping up cases was always an accomplishment, but arriving early to her home on a Friday afternoon was a <em>triumph</em>. She'd sent her squad home, advised Kat and Fin of their on-call status, and had strolled out into the crisp New York air. She was shaking with excitement, having picked up a surprise pizza box on her way home to her son. Julio, from her favorite pizza place had commented on her happiness and how it made her eyes seem even more brown than they were, almost a honey color, like a glaze. She'd blushed, knowing her newfound gaiety was visible and somewhat contagious. Her heart still reeled from the prior night's shock.</p>
<p>He'd recruited her son for the task and afterwards, seeing how taken Noah was with Trevor left no room for doubt in her heart. She'd made the correct decision in protecting not only her heart, but also that of the little boy that depended so much on her still. She'd seen the way Noah clung to the man, hung on every word he said, and how he was starting to mimic how he spoke and carried himself.</p>
<p>Trevor was proving to be a powerful influence on the almost seven-year old, yet she still wanted to sit down with her boy and make sure he was <em>truly </em>okay with everything happening and its pace. Noah had always been nothing but honest with her time after time, so nothing would stop him from opening up to her once more.</p>
<p>"Noah, I'm home," she bellowed, dropping her purses by the door. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair with her free hand as she balanced the pizza box with the other. "Lucy? Noah?" she called out once more, glancing at her empty living room.</p>
<p>She knew Lucy liked to keep Noah busy whilst she was at work, but she had texted the young woman to let her know that she was already on her way home and that she was bringing food as well, so where could they be? Olivia sauntered to the kitchen, placing the warm box atop the counter before starting down the hall. Noah's bedroom door was ajar, and when she pushed it open she saw the traces of his presence everywhere. The bed had a dip on the comforter where he'd been sitting, there were toys and board games on the floor, and by the bed his school shoes were discarded—the ones he'd worn that morning. She furrowed her brow, making a face at the room.</p>
<p>If Noah's shoes were in his room and his toys and belongings were scattered all over the place, she knew that he'd been there at some point. Something wasn't sitting right in her gut, yet she didn't feel the urge to panic. Lucy had answered her text message, and nothing was weird about it. She took a step back, fishing the device from her back pocket.</p>
<p>Text Message: [Olivia Benson] 4:33 p.m.<br/><em>     Lucy, I'm on my way home and I'm bringing pizza. Don't tell Noah, yet.</em></p>
<p>Text Message: [Lucy] 4:36 p.m.<br/><em>     He's going to be so thrilled! I shall keep the secret, Liv.</em></p>
<p>She hummed, biting her lip, and glancing once more towards the living room. Something was off, but <em>what</em>? She tipped her chin and cocked her head, swiping her fingers through her hair to pin it behind her ear: silence. The floorboards didn't creak, the soft hum of the fridge was steady, and her breathing was calmed. She needed to figure out <em>what</em> was going on and <em>where</em> was her child and nanny. She scoffed, pushing forward towards her room where she found her door ajar, and when she pushed it open, revealing the vast space of her private alcove, she saw on her bed two boxes. She slowly approached them, glancing at the note tucked underneath the ribbon of the smallest box.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>For you to wear and ask no questions. Noah is safe with me, be ready a quarter to six, there'll be a car waiting for you.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She knew whose hand had brought pen to paper and she smiled at the thought. "Oh, Trevor," she shook her head.</p>
<p>She tugged at the ribbon, undoing it quickly and lifting the lid of the first box. There was a beautiful pair of nude sandal heels, and tucked between the paper, another note.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I presume you think highly of me at the moment, but Lucy is the one to thank for these and for what's to come.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She smiled, sliding the box to the bed to open the bigger box underneath. Her breath caught once she saw what was waiting for her. A beautiful blush dress, knee length and banded off the shoulder in a romantic style. She bit her lip in awe of the fabric in her hands. Lucy always had an eye for her silhouette; always picking the most flattering lines that appraised her shape beautifully. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, gasping once she saw the time. She wasted not a second into showering and getting ready.</p>
<p>She trusted the man behind the gifts and surprises to care for her son like he'd done so the prior day when she couldn't spare a moment to care for him in his moment of greatest need.</p>
<p>Never in a million years could she have known that after Noah's kidnapping she'd trust someone so blindly with him. It still haunted her—those days haunted her like no others. The pain and… emptiness she'd felt during those agonizing hours haunted her as if they repeated themselves every hour, every minute, and every second she spent away from him. They… taunted her, <em>played</em> with her emotions as if she were to be forever at their expense, but with him, with Trevor… it was as if he was the truest beacon of calm and serenity.</p>
<p>He was like a warm sea breeze, caressing her skin with his lips, baring her soul with his fingertips, and stripping her bare with his words. His presence was calming, and even Noah had come to embrace it. Once, he'd been a pure ball of energy, now he was a tide of tranquil, and she'd owe it all to Trevor.</p>
<p>She could breathe once more, be the easy-going person she once was. Before the trauma and before the beautiful perils of motherhood, she'd been fun, now she was all wound up, and with reason. Olivia enveloped herself in a fluffy towel as she stepped out of her tub. Soaking had been out of the question, but a nice, stimulating shower had proven key to start off whatever it was Trevor had in mind for them today. She'd forfeited the idea of washing her hair, she didn't have that much time, and she could always re-wand it if need be.</p>
<p>Running her hand through the perspiration on the mirror she smiled at her florid cheeks. In contrast with the hue of her skin, her freckles took life, and she blushed deeper just thinking about the praises Trevor had for them. A shiver ran down her spine, her mind betraying her body as it drifted to the middle of the week where he had discovered other freckles on her skin and had <em>carved</em> his touch on her body, not allowing Olivia to forget where each and every one of them lain. Her fingers absentmindedly roamed and lingered on her shoulder blade, where she knew he'd sunk his teeth and ran his tongue over a dark and prominent freckle there. He'd discovered it whilst roaming her back, sinking his hips further into her backside, and her applying her weight and seeking purchase on his lap.</p>
<p>She sighed, shaking her head in attempt to fling them out of her mind as she worked lotion on her body.</p>
<p>She'd walked to her dresser, undoing the fold near her breast for the towel to drop at her feet. She wasn't one to match her underwear every day of the week, but when she did, she liked to take her time in choosing the perfect pair. She chose a plum and red strapless bra with a lace band and matching cheeky underwear. The fabric of her underwear would prove seamless underneath the fabric of her dress, yet she knew that once Trevor placed his hand on her hip, he'd feel the intricate design of the lace accents on his fingertips. Before slipping the dress on, she applied minimal make-up, and styled her hair in her every day fashion.</p>
<p>Not long after she'd finished, a knock had rapped on her door. She'd gathered her belongings in a matching clutch and had sauntered to her door, briskly swinging it open expecting the tall man on the other side, but instead it was a complete stranger.</p>
<p>"Ms. Benson?" Olivia nodded. The man removed his driver's hat, pressing it to his chest before bowing his head to her, "Your chariot awaits."</p>
<p>Olivia made a choked sound, but clamped her mouth into a smile and followed the man out. It was a simple black car, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. The ride was smooth, a little slow, but smooth.</p>
<p>It was a Friday evening and the New York streets had mercy on no one. She'd gotten sucked in by her phone screen, managing emails, reading the latest news, keeping up with the politics surrounding her job, and making sure she stayed up-to-date in anything related with victim advocacy and new laws and reforms for victims of abuse, not only in New York, but around the United States as well. The driver cleared his throat, glancing at her through the rearview mirror. Olivia glanced up, momentarily taken aback by the sight of her son standing next to the man that her heart did more than a somersault for upon landing her eyes on him.</p>
<p>Noah was dressed in cream dress pants with brown shoes and a navy long sleeved shirt cuffed at the forearms. He had blush suspenders and bowtie, and a wild flowers boutonniere attached to his left suspender strap. Olivia gasped, grinning as the driver circled and stopped in front of them. She'd yet to recognize the place where Trevor had asked her to come to, but that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was that Noah and Trevor were there, beautifully dressed, and waiting for her. She took a moment to take him in with his beautifully pressed navy suit with blush accents and intricate blush boutonniere attached to his left side lapel. She bit her lip and reached for the door handle, watching as Trevor nudged the boy for him to open the door.</p>
<p>The door popped open and Noah extended his hand, smiling, "Mom."</p>
<p>"Thank you, handsome," she complimented her son, taking his hand to step out of the car. "What's all this? Where are we?"</p>
<p>Noah exchanged the hand in his mother's grasp for his other one in order to shut the door behind her, peeking through the window to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. Olivia smiled at her son, tucking her waves behind her ear, before Noah turned his attention to her once more, leading the way towards the waiting man at the curb, "Mom, no questions, 'member?"</p>
<p>Olivia laughed, pursing her lips, and nodding. "Yea," she sighed, "I remember."</p>
<p>"Captain," Trevor breathed out with a smile, widening the elastic of a winsome corsage that matched both Noah and his boutonniere. It had three blush roses, white wild flowers, and navy ribbons that looked most appealing in contrast to Olivia's dress.</p>
<p>Olivia looked at her wrist, sighing in contentment, "What are we doing here?"</p>
<p>She'd smiled, and who was he to resist the beauty of her?</p>
<p>He really didn't have much time before he'd finally had to tell her what the meaning of this entire day was, but for now, he offered her his arm, cocking his head towards a path between tall walls of grass. It was almost a maze that the boys had memorized in order for them to reach their destination, and whilst Olivia glanced up at the changing colors of the sky, Trevor basked in the beauty of her profile.</p>
<p>"Trev, are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to need to exert my civic power on you?" she spoke softly, a hint of mirth behind every word.</p>
<p>"Is that a threat or a promise? Because you <em>do</em> know I'm a lawyer," she scoffed, utilizing her clutch to pat his chest playfully. "We're here for an event… a color coordinated event."</p>
<p>Olivia glanced at Noah in front of them, happily bouncing and kicking rocks, bending ever so often to pick up whatever it is that he found down the path. She sighed, "You didn't have to do all this."</p>
<p>"I know, I <em>wanted</em> to. And, Lucy was the one that picked everything, including our outfits," he admitted, waving a hand between Noah and him.</p>
<p>Olivia chuckled, shaking her head, "She <em>does</em> have an eye for this, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Sure does."</p>
<p>Silence fell between the couple and they walked slowly behind the boy, only several steps behind him when Olivia leaned her temple on Trevor's bicep. She felt completely at peace, happy, and light. The events of the week replayed in her mind, like a reel of memories where the b-roll was the highlights of the week. Important conversations, admissions of love, the unification of their bodies, and the proposal that had happened the prior day still made her weak at the knees.</p>
<p>Her stomach clenched, had she done the right thing? <em>Was</em> she doing the right thing?</p>
<p>"Do—Do you think we're moving too fast, Trevor?"</p>
<p>He hummed, contemplating the question she'd just asked. "Sounds to me like a case of cold feet, Captain," he smirked, swiveling his head to look down at her.</p>
<p>She averted her eyes, suddenly struck with reticence. "No, I just… keep second-guessing everything. I feel… I feel like a teenager. It's dumb."</p>
<p>She chuckled ruefully and Trevor reached over with his free hand, grabbing at her chin, "It's not dumb. I need to know these things, Liv, if we're going to make this work. We need to talk through our feelings to identify what's there. Do—Do <em>you</em> feel like we're moving too fast? Because if that's the case—"</p>
<p>"No," she shook her head, looking up at him. "No, this has been a… wondrous pace. Everything has been… smooth."</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>She shrugged, "But nothing, <em>that's </em>the problem. I can't find <em>one</em> excuse with this and it scares me. It scares me so much."</p>
<p>Her voice had cracked towards the end there and it took everything in his power not to gather her in his arms and kiss away her fears. He didn't want their kisses today—or any other day—to be empty promises; he wanted them to be reassurances of <em>their</em> future together. He was a few hours short of it being the last of the seven days and if he could stop the earth on its axel for time to cease for the rest of eternity, he would, because time with Olivia never seemed to be enough.</p>
<p>But, he had to be realistic.</p>
<p>What he was wishing for was impossible, unattainable, and unimaginable. If he wanted time to last forever, then he <em>needed</em> to make Olivia a permanent fixture in his life. He wanted to wake with her in his arms, he wanted to cross the threshold of their home into the waiting joy of the growing boy that pranced about a few steps in front of them, and he wanted that every day until he was grey and old and no longer could withstand the test of time, and even then, it wouldn't matter because he'd still look forward to a new tomorrow with Olivia by his side.</p>
<p>"It also scares me when you go silent after me trying to pour my heart out," she smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>Noah glanced back at them, smiling devilishly as they approached the final stretch between the paths of grass walls, and Trevor gave a slight nod, almost imperceptible, but when Olivia glanced at Noah, he'd already turned to his previous task. "You've nothing to worry about, Liv."</p>
<p>She scoffed, "Yea, says the one who kidnapped my kid and won't tell me where we are or what we're doing."</p>
<p>Trevor smiled, biting his lip surreptitiously, "Where are we, Liv?"</p>
<p>"That's what I've been trying to get you to say for the past fifteen minutes."</p>
<p>"You're a brilliant detective, tell me where we are."</p>
<p>Olivia stopped in her tracks, jolting Trevor to a halt next to her. She took in her surroundings, <em>really</em> took them in. The cobble stone pathway, the grass walls, the smell of wet soil… She released his arm, starting her stride until the old house stared at her.</p>
<p>There was a well-lit tent that blocked the view of the patio, but once she was able to fix her eyes past it she saw it, she saw <em>them</em>. Her friends, his family all gathered together in decorated benches. A short path that led to an archway decorated in the same colors of her corsage… the same colors she wore… the same colors Trevor and Noah wore. <em>A color coordinated event</em>. She gasped, bringing her hands to her face, when she whirled to find her boys standing next to each other, grinning at her and at each other.</p>
<p>Trevor took a step forward, "You've already said yes, Liv."</p>
<p>"Trevor," she whispered, barely keeping hold of her emotions.</p>
<p>"Old Stone House, blush and cream would be the colors, and it's a small and intimate ceremony; just your loved ones and you."</p>
<p>Trevor had reached Olivia, carefully hovering over her face as her eyes shone with tears. He brought his hands to her neck, his thumbs caressing her smooth skin. She'd gone quiet, only whispering his name in awe of everything that had happened in the past couple of days. She'd only shared this with him on Wednesday, <em>when</em> had he had the time to plan an entire <em>wedding</em>? He'd only proposed yesterday, how had this been possible anyways?</p>
<p>"When did you plan this? Who's all here?" she fired quickly, taking a step forward.</p>
<p>"Mom! No questions," Noah butted in.</p>
<p>Olivia scoffed, tipping her chin. "You were in on this, Noah?" the boy nodded, starting towards the adults. "What do you think, sweet boy? Should we do this?"</p>
<p>Noah glanced between his mother and Trevor, the man whom he'd become more familiar as the week progressed. He liked Trevor, and he could see the three of them being a family once and for all. He smiled, "Team You and Me?"</p>
<p>Olivia glanced at Trevor and back at Noah, her heart bursting at the seams as she heard the words she'd once said to him. "What do you say we add one more to that?"</p>
<p>He smirked at Trevor and took off running. Olivia was about to call out for him when she heard the echo of his voice, "<em>She's doing it! She said yes!</em>"</p>
<p>"Oh, you son of a bitch!" she directed at Trevor, slapping his arm, and gut-checking him in tandem.</p>
<p>"I would kiss you, but I want our first kiss today be as husband and wife," he said as he gathered her in his arms.</p>
<p>"Then, what are we waiting for?" she winked.</p>
<p>Who would've thought that by the end of the week she'd be a married woman?</p>
<p>Olivia Benson, married to a Defense Attorney nonetheless, and that Defense Attorney be no other than Trevor Langan.</p>
<p>Trevor had walked away from where they stood, rushing down the aisle to stand underneath the archway. Her mind reeled… if only her mother could be there to celebrate her love and joy with her, but she'd no doubt that whoever sat on the benches at either side of the aisle were people she'd come to love and cherish as if they were blood relatives. It'd taken her quite some time to come to terms with the fact that not all family you're born into, some you make along the way and end up meaning more to you than your born-in family.</p>
<p>She'd learned that with Stabler, with her Captain, and of course with Fin and Munch. They were the brothers life had appointed her, the ones she could always lean on no matter how gloomy the day or how cheerful the night, they were always there for her. And, when she'd finally had the opportunity to be the big sister to a little brother, she'd used the knowledge silently imparted by the two older gentlemen that served as brothers in her life. And, when Simon had crossed the line and she felt alone, Fin and Munch had been there for her. Today, today life had proven her again that family is what you make of it, because love is infinite and you can make of it as much you want when you most need it. She had her son, her subordinates, and now, the man that day-by-day groomed the fire in her heart until they both knew it could withstand every test of time.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Miss?" she felt gentle fingers on her elbow. "Hello, sorry to startle you, but Mr. Langan said <em>you</em> had the walk-up song."</p>
<p>"The walk-up song?"</p>
<p>The young man standing next to Olivia looked completely befuddled. She hadn't known that she'd been in charge of providing a walk-up song. Truth be told, she hadn't known she'd be participating in a wedding at the moment either. She sighed, "We could always use the traditional march…"</p>
<p>Olivia glanced at the archway in the distance, a song sitting on her chest and she smiled. He'd done this knowingly because deep down he'd known that she would succeed if put on the spot. "No, no. I've just the song," she said, rummaging in her clutch for her cellphone.</p>
<p>She'd the perfect song to walk down the aisle to. It was a slow ballad, heavy with piano, and once it started the staff member that had previously stood by her side held her back. The song spoke about the feeling love gives you of running in slow motion, it spoke about struggling with letting someone go, about being hung up on someone, and though it was probably meant as a break-up song, to Olivia it seemed so much more.</p>
<p>It spoke about the fears of not being enough, about being stuck in one's head because they couldn't explain the feelings towards the special someone, about not being able to look into the other person's eyes and not feel like they felt before. It was all true for her! She <em>couldn't</em> look at Trevor any longer and feel that slight aversion towards his profession, now all she felt and saw was a brand new man, a knight in shining armor, the man of her dreams; her <em>lover</em>.</p>
<p>Though, there she stood, in front of him after having walked between rows of her squad mates, his family and friends, only to stand next to Tabitha, as the Officiate. She smiled, "Welcome, family, friends, and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate this impromptu wedding of Trevor and Olivia.</p>
<p>"You've come from near and far to share this commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Trevor and Olivia to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. Trevor and Olivia thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing, encouragement and lifelong support, for their marriage and life shared together. They also remember other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment," Trevor hung his head and glanced over his shoulder to lock eyes with an older gentleman that resembled him that sat next to a blonde.</p>
<p>Tabitha continued her welcome remarks effortlessly, "Trev and Liv, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life.</p>
<p>A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self."</p>
<p>Olivia sighed, beaming at Trevor upon hearing the words Tabitha had spoken. They were both antsy, shaking in their excitement, yet they stood inches from each other, exuding beauty, elegance, and poise. "You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust. You are <em>agreeing</em> to share strength, responsibilities and love. It takes more than love to make this relationship work. Trust me, <em>I know</em>," she finished, winking at her wife, and eliciting laughter from the others. "It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want <em>only</em> the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both."</p>
<p>Tabitha looked at her long time friend and the woman whom more than once had tormented him to the point that she—as a medical professional—feared for his wellbeing. "Before we jump in to the vows, I'd like to address the married couple-to-be. I'd like to give them some wisdom; something I wish someone had given to my wife and I before we got married. And, I've no doubt that even if I never spoke these words, you would've found your way to them, but it took you this long, Trevor, to finally make a move on this beautiful woman, and time, when married, is of the essence. You've both missed out on so much already that if I don't share this with you, I fear that you'll miss out on even more.</p>
<p>"I'd like to share three suggestions with the both of you. My first suggestion is this: <em>Be constantly grateful for this precious person who has chosen to make a life with you.</em> My second suggestion is: <em>Be generous with compliments. Be attentive and helpful. The world can be a tough place </em><em>and any of us can be subject to rough handling. Each of you can, by your tenderness towards each other, </em><em>kind words and thoughtful actions, make your marriage and your home an uplifting refuge.</em> Last, and perhaps most importantly: <em>Make truth the unfailing bedrock of your lives together. A </em>happy<em>, </em>loving<em> marriage is built on trust and respect. That trust and respect can only be sustained if you are </em>both<em> deeply committed to always being open and truthful in every exchange no matter how small</em>," Trevor and Olivia glanced at each other, smiling, and itching to be in the other's arms.</p>
<p>Tabitha beamed at the lovely couple, just like she had done so at the beginning of the week when they thought they'd been inconspicuous in their sneaking through her home, "My hope for you is that you have many long years to delight in each other's company, to feel gratitude for your great fortune in having found each other. To make a home together that is at once sheltering and welcoming; to each do meaningful, productive work at home and in the world and to love and be loved by the friends and family who have come here today to support you."</p>
<p>She paused, stepping from behind the podium she was at to stand closest to the couple in front of her. If she remembered her wedding day—and she did—she knew that by this point, they were both <em>aching</em> to hold each other, touch each other in any kind of way, so she gave them some reprieve before the big kiss.</p>
<p>"Now, since I know you're longing to touch one another, why don't you hold hands for this next bit," she smiled, watching immediately as Trevor took a step forward towards Olivia and Olivia towards Trevor, causing them both to almost run into each other. "Trev—Liv, the symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, '<em>You know all those things we've promised and hoped and dreamed—well, I meant it all, every word.</em>' Before this moment you have been many things to one another—acquaintance, adversary, colleague, lover, and even teacher, for you have learned much from one another at some point and time. Now you shall say a few words and things will never quite be the same between you. For after these vows, you shall say to the world, <em>this</em>–is my <em>husband</em>, <em>this</em>–is my <em>wife</em>," she gestured with her hands to each of them.</p>
<p>Olivia's heart was in a full gallop in her chest, thundering against her ribcage at what was to happen next. Her excitement coursed through her body and if it wasn't because Trevor had a comforting and reassuring grip on her hands, she'd no doubt that her hands would be shaking. Yet, in all her nervousness and excitement, she couldn't <em>wait</em> for Tabitha to officially declare their intent.</p>
<p>"Trevor, will you take Olivia to be your lawfully wedded Wife and travel the rest of life's road with her? Will you love her, laugh with her, comfort her, honor and protect her, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"</p>
<p>Trevor smiled and bit his lip before squaring his shoulders. His eyes never wavered from hers when he spoke the words: "I do."</p>
<p>"Olivia, will you take Trevor to be your lawfully wedded Husband and travel the rest of life's road with him? Will you love him, laugh with him, comfort him, honor and protect him, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"</p>
<p>Olivia sighed, looking up into the baby blues that shone back at her. She nodded, speaking her words with elegant cadence, "I do."</p>
<p>Trevor squeezed her hands in his and she could see how tempted he was to lean forward and press his lips on hers, but he held on, fueled only by the power she gave him. He knew that in a matter of minutes she'd officially be his, for the rest of their lives. No one and no thing would drive a wedge between them, he wouldn't allow for it, and neither would Olivia. If there was something great that she had is that she liked communicating, even though some times it could be hard for her, she still battled through and let her feelings known, no matter what.</p>
<p>And, that was another thing they were <em>both</em> grateful for. If they'd gone into this relationship earlier in their youth, it wouldn't have lasted, as they knew now it could. They were both severely stubborn, Olivia trampling down her feelings and horrors of the job, and Trevor being cocky and mighty. Not to mention, it would've never worked because they were each on <em>very</em> different sides of the law then.</p>
<p>They both had learned valuable lessons through their lives that they could now apply to their relationship in order to nurture it and help it grow and last through time. She'd learned—by being a mother—that if she wanted Noah to communicate and be honest with her, she needed to put that in practice in her life and lead by example instead of just <em>ordering</em> him to do so. And, he'd learned—through slaps and hits to his ego—that true masculinity doesn't strut, it bows, and he'd teach that to Noah when his time came.</p>
<p>"This is the point in the ceremony where people talk about the wedding bands being a perfect circle, having no beginning and no end," Tabitha sighed, rolling her eyes. "But we all know that these rings have a beginning. Rock is dug up from the earth. Metals are liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees. The hot metal is forged, cooled, and then painstakingly polished. Something beautiful made from raw elements," there was lighthearted laughter from the friends and family members and Tabitha smiled. "Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where once there was nothing at all.</p>
<p>"The promises which you have spoken to each other today are inscribed forever in your minds and in your hearts. But words are fleeting so let these rings serve as a reminder of the feelings you have in your hearts at this very moment. Now, where's Noah?" she paused, leaning forward to watch the boy step up between the couple.</p>
<p>Noah fished inside his right hand pocket, handing Trevor the triple row diamond band in 18k white gold. He knew that a flashy diamond wouldn't be Olivia's style and he also knew—and hoped—that she would want something somewhat practical that she could wear every day that would show that she was a married woman, but at the same time, not too fragile that it wouldn't handle the wear and tear her job demanded.</p>
<p>Noah smiled at his mother, fishing inside his left hand pocket to retrieve a classic band in 18k white gold. He'd enlisted Noah and Lucy to pick out his wedding band, something they knew Olivia would give to him were she given the chance to pick it out herself. The weight of Trevor's band on her fingers felt comforting, and she loved the sleekness of it. Now she couldn't wait until she had hers on her finger, ready to admire it for the rest of her days.</p>
<p>"With this ring I am giving you my promise," Trevor begun melodically.</p>
<p>"To always love you…" Olivia continued with a smile.</p>
<p>"… Cherish you…" he bit his lip.</p>
<p>"… Honor you <em>and </em>comfort you. I promise that I will love you," she spoke with conviction.</p>
<p>"And keep my heart open to you," he breathed out longingly.</p>
<p>"<em>All the days of my life</em>," they finished in unison, beaming at each other, and sliding the rings in place.</p>
<p>Tabitha fed them the lines as quietly as possible, making sure they each took a turn in promising each other the world, "Trevor, Olivia, no one <em>but </em>you can declare yourselves married. You've begun it here today in speaking your vows before your family and friends and you will do it again in the days and years to come, standing by each other, sharing all that is sweet and bitter in life. Each tender act, each loving word will be the declaration of what was made here today.</p>
<p>"Therefore," she paused, sighing in contentment, "it is my joyful responsibility to officially acknowledge your union as '<em>Husband and Wife</em>'. Trevor, you may now seal your marriage with a kiss," she raised her hands in front of her chest, bringing them together to lead the crowd into a clap.</p>
<p>Trevor released Olivia's hands, bringing his arm behind her to pull her into his chest.</p>
<p>He'd been itching for this moment ever since she stepped out of that car looking as beautiful as ever. The soft hue of the blush dress did wonders for her olive tone and as he gazed in the fiery honey tones of her gaze, he smiled, angling his lips against hers. He could feel the ardor behind her kiss, he could feel her fingers bunching the fabric of his jacket at his sides, and he could feel her pulse at her neck.</p>
<p>Their mouths parted in unison and their tongues met in the middle, their kiss slowly escalating as the crescendo of the claps built in the distance. Olivia's lips pressed against his tongue and she smiled, pressing them quickly against his bottom lip when they both opened their eyes. She giggled softly and he shook her head, diving in for another kiss.</p>
<p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to present to you for the very first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Langan," Tabitha cheered.</p>
<p>The couple turned, Trevor raising their hands in the air as they took a step forward down the pathway. Noah approached them, hugging Trevor's hip. Finally, all the hard work, all the sneaking around that day and calling everyone he knew for favors had paid off. He'd begun planning this soirée on Wednesday, there had been a reason he'd wanted her to himself, and now, he could enjoy her company for the rest of his life whenever he pleased. His hand came to rest on Noah's curls, messing them up a little further until the boy looked up with a smile on his face. He not only got to be Olivia's saving grace, but he now served as paternal figure to an impressionable young boy.</p>
<p>At the end of the aisle Trevor directed them towards the tent, swinging his hand through the opening to reveal to Olivia a stretched out table down the right hand side, a DJ booth towards the back, a dance floor to the left, and an open bar to her immediate left. The tent looked romantic with its fairy lights and chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the scent of fresh vanilla and bergamot permeated the vast area, and everything was navy, blush, and cream. Olivia took a step forward, gasping softly as she took in the flower arrangements that served as centerpieces each divided by a glass with a floating candle inside. The centerpieces resembled her corsage and Trevor and Noah's boutonniere and weren't tall enough to block the view of the person sitting across the table.</p>
<p>"<em>When</em> did you plan all this?" she said breathlessly, turning to face her boys.</p>
<p>Noah rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head up at Trevor. Trevor chuckled, biting his lip, "I can't give away <em>all</em> my secrets."</p>
<p>He pressed his lips to hers, feeling her body melt against his when they heard howling and clapping coming from behind Trevor. They smiled into their kiss and turned, watching as their friends and family slowly trickled inside the tent. Olivia could feel her heart bursting in her chest; the only thing that could compare in the happiness she was feeling at this moment was the day Judge Linden had awarded her foster rights to Noah.</p>
<p>She was scared, just like she had been that day, but it was more of a, '<em>what hides beyond this</em>' type of scare rather than the typical, '<em>oh no, what have I done</em>' type of trepidation. She couldn't stop the tears that sprung to her eyes suddenly and she clutched Trevor's waist, grinning foolishly at how much love she felt. She glanced up at him and he smiled at her, the same way he'd smiled once Judge Linden had declared Noah <em>officially</em> her adopted son.</p>
<p>"Family, friends, please find your places. Dinner will be served momentarily," Trevor spoke, sliding his hand across Olivia's back to guide her to the top of the table.</p>
<p>There were name cards on each of the plates and once she sat, she couldn't have felt more at ease to know that Noah was to her left and Trevor to her right. In a matter of moments, everyone was loudly speaking; getting to know each other if they didn't know the person across or next to them, and laughing together. This is what she had meant when she'd said that she wanted a small, intimate ceremony. Even though she hadn't the pleasure of planning her one and only wedding, she found herself not minding the fact that this had been all impromptu and still had managed to catch her breath in the way that she would've expected a traditionally <em>planned</em> wedding to do so.</p>
<p>She leant to her left side, placing her lips to Noah's head of hair as the boy sought momentary comfort in his mother's arms. Nothing had brought her more joy than to have the validation her son had bestowed upon Trevor. "I love you," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Mom," Noah responded with a smile, throwing his arms around her neck.</p>
<p>In a matter of minutes, the feast that had been spread in front of them had disappeared, and now, everybody was mingling and dancing half-drunkenly on the dance floor. Across the tent from where she stood near the bar, she caught a glimpse of her husband dancing with three little blondes. The sight would've caused nothing but rage and jealousy had these blondes been grown women, but one of them was Rollins' daughter, Jesse and the other two were whom she thought to be his nieces. She smiled, scoffing softly at the way Jesse swayed her hips and turned around to point at Trevor. A couple of bodies away was Noah, swinging his Aunt Amanda's arms to the rhythm of the song, and next to them was Fin, dancing with the youngest of the Rollins' girls in his arms.</p>
<p>She had a pining smile on her lips when she heard someone clear her throat next to her. She turned, met by bright blue eyes, and an uncanny resemblance to the man she'd just tied the rest of her life to. "Lorraine," she gasped, switching her glass of wine in her hands.</p>
<p>Lorraine smirked, narrowing her eyes at the brunette, "Olivia, it's a pleasure to <em>finally </em>meet you."</p>
<p>"Not under the greatest circumstances, I take," Olivia looked at the ground bashfully, smiling timidly.</p>
<p>Lorraine hummed, shrugging her shoulders, "Trevor's never been one to do things… the <em>conventional</em> way. It's always good to expect the unexpected from him at all times."</p>
<p>"I've come to realize that," she smiled at the woman in front her, taking a careful sip out of her glass. "He's a wonderful guy…"</p>
<p>"Not quite what I expected from someone who just married '<em>the guy</em>'."</p>
<p>Olivia widened her eyes; "I didn't mean it like that—"</p>
<p>"I know," Lorraine smiled. "I'm just teasing. I know how much you mean to him and I saw the way you <em>both</em> look at each other. What I meant was, in different circumstances, I would've expected my brother's girlfriend—or in this case, wife—to be all…" she gestured with her hands, not quite finding the word she meant to use. "You know what I mean!" Olivia laughed, nodding. "I just wanted to say, congratulations, Olivia. You've made him beyond happy and we all have you to thank. He loves you and your boy beyond measure, I hope you know that."</p>
<p>Olivia smiled, casting a glance over at Trevor that had looked up from his banter with his nieces and Jesse, almost sensing Olivia's eyes on him. He'd bit his lip and winked at her, causing in her a sudden blush, "I <em>do</em> know, and I want you to know, I love him, too."</p>
<p>Lorraine sighed, giving Olivia an encouraging nod. For her there could not have been better words uttered than the ones Olivia had said to her. Especially when the woman across her had spoken them never wavering her stare from the silhouette of her dancing brother. She needn't see her eyes to find truth lying there, nor she needed the conviction of her words as she spoke them. In reality, all she needed was to hear and feel the love and honesty behind the brunette's statement.</p>
<p>In past years, she'd seen women come and go, some because Trevor knew they could never measure up to Olivia's effervescence and others because of her doing. Call it a woman's intuition or a sister's scrutiny, but she'd yet to meet a woman that wouldn't cling to her brother to gain social status. For them to only be able to say, '<em>I'm a lawyer's wife.</em>' She was beyond ecstatic to know that Olivia sought in Trevor true partnership and companionship.</p>
<p>Not only had her brother made her ear hot with the incessant topic of Olivia Benson, but also made it clear that her happiness would be his, regardless of the circumstances of their relationship. Now, she could savor the thought that their collective happiness came from being in each other's company as husband and wife. It was a most comforting thought for those who knew the couple separately: the knowledge that in one another they could find true and unmistakable happiness.</p>
<p>Take Amanda for instance, she hadn't the pleasure of knowing Olivia for as long as Fin had, but she did have something he lacked: a woman's purview. Olivia had allowed for Amanda to enter her life in a solidary way, even if at one point, she'd wanted something more out of the blonde.</p>
<p>They'd bonded over their single motherhood, Olivia serving as a mentor to her subordinate once she'd found herself in a sticky situation with an unexpected pregnancy. It's how their friendship had flourished and they'd continuously found solace in each other on days where neither was sure how to carry on. Seeing Olivia be so carefree and uninhibited on this grand day had made the fiery blonde equally as ecstatic. Olivia's happiness being an airborne contagion no one could escape. She'd yet to have a conversation with Trevor, other than that time she'd mistakenly presumed there to be… <em>lingering tension</em> from the both of them the first time she had met the tall attorney.</p>
<p>"I only see her smiling like that when she's around the kids," Amanda drawled approaching Trevor.</p>
<p>He'd been slightly startled, being caught gawking at his wife just as her cheeks lit up with pink as Carisi spun her around to the melody of the tune playing. "Uh, Aman—Detective Rollins—"</p>
<p>Amanda snickered. "Amanda is fine," she conceded. "You <em>did </em>just marry my best friend."</p>
<p>Trevor nodded, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip. "Amanda," he said, sounding surer to himself than to the blonde. "Thank you for being here for her."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she smiled. "Y'know, when she told me that she had a date with you at the beginning of the week, I never expected to attend a wedding a couple of days later. Let alone <em>her</em> wedding…"</p>
<p>"The heart wants what it wants," Trevor fished.</p>
<p>"<em>Or else it does not care</em>. I know how the saying goes, but what do <em>you</em> want?"</p>
<p>Trevor swallowed the mouthful of wine he'd ingested harshly, not expecting the blonde to come back with such a punch. He shouldn't have expected any less from her, he'd heard the stories, <em>and</em> seen at her work. Rollins was ruthless when it came to the people she cared for most, whether it be Olivia or Carisi, her children or a victim or survivor of a case. He'd seen it firsthand during the case of Evangeline Miller. The girl had clung to Rollins to be her beacon of hope, and Amanda had not failed her… and neither would she fail Olivia.</p>
<p>He smiled. "What I want, I already have. It wasn't easy to attain, definitely took a lot of effort and restraint, but I got it… today," he finished, glancing back at a laughing Olivia.</p>
<p>Amanda hummed, narrowing her eyes. "You can't hide behind your silver-tongue and charm your way into me trusting you, I hope you know that," she shifted her feet, taking a step towards Langan.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't dream of it," he smirked. "I won't hurt her, Rollins. <em>That</em> was never nor will it <em>ever</em> be part of my life plan. I am in it for the long run."</p>
<p>Amanda hummed, tilting her head upwards, "And, Noah?"</p>
<p>"Oh," Trevor released a gust of wind through his nose, smiling triumphantly. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for that kid."</p>
<p>Amanda smirked, taking a sip of her whiskey. "They… see stars for you. They both do."</p>
<p>Trevor nodded, turning to find Noah sneaking another piece of cake, "And, I do too."</p>
<p>The lovely couple continued to work the room, finding the time to sneak glances and winks, sending each other messages by whispering through the air. Olivia had been most taken with Trevor's nieces, a couple of young girls with remarkable wit, and she couldn't help but think that somehow, this was how Trevor and his sister had behaved as children. She'd had the opportunity to sit down and talk to eldest Langan, a man of vast knowledge and wisdom through his years. He was accompanied by his girlfriend of almost fifteen years and when Olivia had posed the question of why hadn't he jumped the gun like his son had, he had answered simply with: "I love her, but I'll always be wife's husband."</p>
<p>Olivia had smiled abashedly, and had felt her self grow flushed at the words of her father-in-law. Now she knew where Trevor had gotten his flare for beautiful prose and the romantic. He'd done a marvelous job at raising his children, and she had commended him, from one single parent to another. He'd asked of her to have patience with him, to push him into doing the things he wanted most, and to prevent him from second guessing his choices.</p>
<p>The man had gone misty eyed when admitting that only his late wife could get him to follow his dreams effortlessly and without complaint, and that as much as he had tried, he'd '<em>failed</em>' her when he couldn't be that pillar of emotional strength for Trevor. So, his hope for them was—more for her than for him—that they got to live the most exciting life together.</p>
<p>Trevor would never know what his father and wife were whispering about in the corner, but whatever it was, his attention wasn't on it for much longer. He was surrounded by Olivia's colleagues and friends, people whom had been with her since the beginning of her career, people that were more her family than not. They all had a unique love and admiration for her, for her work ethic, and resilience. They were equally protective of her just like they were a member of their immediate family, and there was nothing more inspiring in his eyes than that. He noticed that, even though in the same space, merely feet away from her, he missed her, and he longed to correct that feeling.</p>
<p>His arms looped around her front, hearing her audible gasp and shriek, "May I steal my wife, Tibby?"</p>
<p>"Took you long enough," she replied with a smile, stepping forward to press her lips to his cheek. She took a step back, looking pointedly at the both of them. "<em>Don't </em>get into any trouble. It's a <em>tent</em>, not a car, so if you must, <em>go outside </em>and stand <em>away</em> from the only thing protecting us from the elements," she finished with flourish, sending a wink their way.</p>
<p>Trevor scoffed and snickered, taking in consideration his wife's in awe expression. "Come on, let's escape for a little bit," he whispered softly, guiding her towards the entrance of the tent.</p>
<p>He led them towards the path they'd taken to reach said area, and at the first turn through the maze, he pushed her gently into the grass wall, swallowing her protest with a hasty kiss; one that she welcomed without hesitancy. She moaned into his mouth, running her hands through his hair, fisting the hairs at the back of his neck. Trevor's hands roamed her hips, and she heard him groan deep in his belly once he felt the lace underneath the fabric. He pulled her into him, allowing her to feel the quick course of his arousal towards her.</p>
<p>Olivia pulled his lip between her teeth, fighting her own lungs for a breath of fresh air. "Easy there, cowboy," she mumbled near his mouth, smiling at the eager pull he gave to her hips.</p>
<p>"I've been dying to do that since we got interrupted there earlier."</p>
<p>"Really?" Olivia asked mischievously, receiving a nod from Trevor. "What else have you been dying to do?" she smirked, trailing her hands down his body.</p>
<p>Trevor cocked his head, biting his lip to hide his smirk and without missing a beat, he ran his hand over her bottom, squeezing the flesh between his digits. Olivia hitched a breath, challenging his blue eyes with the sultriness of her own. She parted her mouth when she felt Trevor's hands bunching the fabric of her dress at her hips and she bit her lip once she felt the night's breeze tickling her bare skin. His hands caressed the skin of her supple flesh, his fingers skirting the outsides of her underwear and that's when Olivia knew just how exciting her married life was to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The most magical end...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Sexual language and acts at play.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jesus, Liv," he growled, lifting his head to acknowledge Olivia between his legs.</p><p>The day after their impromptu wedding they'd awoken in The Berkshires, where they were set to celebrate their extended weekend honeymoon. They were both busy people with important things to do, and it was hard enough on Olivia that Noah was not part of this weekend's getaway, but he'd been more than ecstatic to be spending time with his Aunt 'Manda and her girls.</p><p>They'd left right after their reception, arriving in western Massachusetts incredibly late at night, but that hadn't quelled the fire burning within Trevor's being. He'd teased her, left her right at the brink of ecstasy before rudely walking away with the excuse of tending to their guests, but once they'd arrived, Olivia had had her revenge.</p><p>His knuckles blanched, matching the color of the sheets below him as Olivia pulled his wandering thoughts to the now, to the task happening right in the moment and to his now trembling body. They'd been going at it, rejoicing in that newlywed glow, and enjoying the privacy of the cabin Trevor had reserved for them, when Olivia wasted no time in pushing him against the bed, and divesting him of his clothes. She'd given him no time for him to protest when her mouth was on his, her tongue teasingly probing uncharted corners of his mouth, and he relented, succumbing to Olivia's prowl in a heartbeat. He'd yearned time and again to feel her unabated desire consume him, waited for her to belong to him and fulfill every fantasy, that up until his drunken success, he'd only imagined.</p><p>He groaned, feeling the suction behind her hollowed cheeks. "Ah," he hissed. "Mercy, Liv, please," he pleaded, lifting his head from the mattress just as Olivia released him with a pop.</p><p>"Or, what?" she challenged, sticking her tongue out to run up his member one last time.</p><p>He growled, watching her pucker her lips to run them against the sensitive area where the head met the shaft, "Nothing, I guess. You've full control."</p><p>She hummed, pressing a kiss to his tender skin just as she climbed the length of his body. "Who would've thought a man your size could surrender and buckle so easily. I've wrangled perps shorter than you and they've given me a better fight than the supposed one you just gave," she smiled, lowering her voice just so that it was audible between the both of them.</p><p>"I'm a willing subject," he responded with a smirk, taking notice of her reddened, saliva-coated lips. "Though, if manhandling is what you desire…" he finished with parted lips, squeezing her backside and feeling just as she grounded on his sensitive center.</p><p>She shook her head, biting her already plumped lips. "I like you at my mercy. You don't give as much lip when I'm on top of you as you typically do," she tittered, lowering her body on his.</p><p>Trevor shivered, feeling the complete weight of Olivia on him.</p><p>She'd climbed high enough on his body that he could feel the heat radiating from her core, taunting and teasing him so as it was mere centimeters out of reach. He slapped her ass cheek, pinching the underside with a bite of his lip.</p><p>If there was something he loathed was to watch Olivia go, but how he basked in the sights of her walking away. The sway of her hips as she walked was something he'd learned to disguise to the layman's eye. It was enough that he concealed his raging emotions towards her to then add his wandering eyes over her body, and now, he got to do so no holds barred and most importantly, <em>whenever</em> he pleased to.</p><p>She hummed, pulling herself up to reach his lips and he hissed, "Liv."</p><p>"Shut up," she heaved, tilting her chin to pull his lip between her teeth.</p><p>Once Olivia had freed his lip from her pearly prison, he wasted no time in kissing the hollow of her neck, his hands seeking out the arc of her waist, slowly roaming until they reached the curves of her breasts. Olivia moaned, engulfed in sudden pleasure at the feel of his mildly calloused hands roaming her body. The feel brought forth goose flesh and as the tandem of Trevor's lips and teeth against her skin continued, her pelvis rocked against Trevor's, stirring in him a rush of emotions. She could feel in the air the unexpected shift in power and she smiled, tilting her head to ward off Trevor's mouth. She dipped her head to press a line of fiery kisses to his neck and chest, slowly tracking her hands and digging her nails where her lips had previously been.</p><p>With Trevor at her mercy, she continued to his stomach, nipping, and pulling between her teeth wispy, decorated skin, leaving in her wake gentle marks of red and pink. She stopped at the muscular line just about his thigh, glancing up at Trevor through her lashes. He smirked, knowing exactly what Olivia was capable of, yet when he was about to challenge her, spur her on for selfish reason, she stuck out her tongue, trailing the light indentation until she reached his member.</p><p>"Fuck!" he exclaimed, sitting up on his elbows.</p><p>Olivia hummed, closing her eyes once she arrived at the spot she previously held between his legs and just the sight of the woman of his dreams in such… compromising position was proving to be a little much for his conscious mind. He let out a low, drawn-out moan as her lips met his already supple skin. Her hands were at his hips, serving as leverage as she drew him in.</p><p>Such skill… such beauty… such grace… Everything she did, contradictory to everything he knew of her, yet so completely within her element. Trevor's fingers meandered through Olivia's hair, his muscles tensing as her tongue traced patterns against him.</p><p>"Jesus," he sighed, involuntarily thrusting his hips upward into her waiting mouth. "Easy, girl," he growled, feeling her take him to the hilt.</p><p>It was then that he felt the familiar tightening, the close eruption of his body into hers, and though he could feel that this was Olivia's mission all along, he wouldn't allow for it to happen without him providing equal or more pleasure to her. Olivia wanted it, she was working hard for it, but tonight, his incivility wouldn't be for her, but for everybody else in the surrounding areas. Finally, reluctantly, he pulled her away, smirking as he drew her towards his mouth.</p><p>Her mind had gone blank, her senses clouded with Trevor. She could feel him everywhere, smell him near her face, and when she'd dropped her guard significantly, she found herself pinned between the mattress and Trevor's sturdy body, her belly pressed against the already warmed sheets. She gasped, turning her chin towards her shoulder, just to catch a glimpse of Trevor buried between her legs.</p><p>His hands kneaded her ass cheeks just as his tongue prodded her folds. She moaned, loudly, turning on her waist to grab a tuffet of his hair in her fist. Her mouth parted once she felt the slight suction he'd created, just before his tongue flittered on her most sensitive part.</p><p>She swallowed her moan, tightening the hold on both Trevor's hair and the sheets underneath her. Her body rocked against his face and she panted against the fluttering of her belly.</p><p>She was close to breaking, she could feel her cup running over, and when she thought he'd push her off the edge, allow her to fall into pleasurable adrenaline, he ceased his movements between her legs. She opened her mouth to protest, but felt his tongue running up her folds, his eyes coming in to view, filled with wanton desire and pupils fully dilated. He trailed his tongue upwards, tickling her furthest opening.</p><p>Olivia gasped, closing her eyes, and succumbing to the delicious shiver that ran down her spine at the feel of Trevor's tongue on such a forbidden area. He demonstrated the same passion as he had shown her before, and if he was meant to stop, meant to <em>not</em> travel such dangerous path, Olivia's sighs, pants, and subtle moans and whimpers gave him no indication of such.</p><p>It was a… <em>different</em> kind of pleasure. A most welcomed one, this she had no doubt of, but different in the sense of that she'd been most shy when it came to that area of her body. Many had tried and none had succeeded, yet she couldn't help but think that had she known what heights of pleasure awaited her, she would've submitted much sooner. But, knowing that she could share this with Trevor, with her husband, for the first time <em>ever</em>, made the experience <em>that</em> much better.</p><p>Her hips swayed against his mouth, feeling his lithe muscle pet her most private part, and she opened her eyes with a deep gasp when his incisors sank into the meaty flesh of her backside. Trevor groaned when Olivia tightened the hold on his crown, but was still able to shake her hand off once he began traveling the expanse of her back with his tongue. He expertly flexed the muscle, drawing subtle patterns up her spine, until he reached her shoulder where he pinched her skin together, swiveling his head just to capture her lips in his. Olivia was drowning in a shallow pool of pleasure, feeling her core throb and pulsate just as Trevor ghosted his member between her cheeks.</p><p>She broke the kiss, winded, and dizzy, moaning as she felt his fingers parting her folds to then find her self filled to the brim with him. He gave slow, tentative strokes at first, their mouths parted against each other, drinking in the other's arousal, heightening their collective pleasure as they heaved in unison. Trevor rested his forehead against Olivia's, grunting as he felt her draw him in. The heat of her body was something he couldn't exactly resist, he'd known it the moment he'd made her his on the surface of his couch. He'd longed to have her in his bed, to be able to completely savor her scent, and devour her body incessantly.</p><p>Though, if you'd told him that after the first time, after spending <em>hours</em> getting to know her body, studying her actions, and memorizing her reactions to his touch, he would be here, <em>still</em> exploring and consuming her as intimately as he had, he would've believed it, but still been a skeptic. His hips slapped against her bottom and Olivia's moans increased in tempo, in tandem with Trevor's movements, spurring him on.</p><p>She hung her head, sliding her left knee towards her chest to award Trevor further access into her folds. "Fuck, yes!" she sighed with a smile, biting her lip once she felt Trevor hit that forward wall.</p><p>Trevor hummed in delight, enjoying the pleasure he brought to Olivia and in turn, Olivia brought to him. She tightened around him, causing him to falter momentarily, yet when he recovered, he powered forward, responding tit for tat. "Fucking greedy, huh?" he growled.</p><p>Olivia opened her eyes, a smirk playing on her face. "For you? Always," she finished with a breathy moan.</p><p>Trevor chuckled, amused with his self, and enjoying the compliment.</p><p>Olivia searched for his lips, their tongues meeting in the middle, dueling, and fighting for dominance. Olivia sucked on Trevor's lip, releasing it with the beginnings of a moan bubbling over.</p><p>Trevor tripped his chin, sinking his teeth into the perspiring flesh underneath him. Trevor's rhythm rose to a crescendo, faster than ever before. The waves of pleasure between the both soared higher and higher, like a dam about to burst, and yet his hips grew impossibly more intense, leaving behind moans and groans, sighs of expletives, and pleas of more.</p><p>His name on Olivia's lips was something he needn't concentrate on; he couldn't concentrate on her body either, on what he was feeling, because she came first. Once her body gave a shudder and her mouth parted silently, her lids hooding over her eyes in that blissful manner one could achieve at the highest peak of coition became apparent in her, was when he finally allowed the floodgates to open. All of his senses careened on him, hitting him not so subtly just as he toppled over her body.</p><p>"Fuck… me, Liv," he enunciated, chuckling as he nuzzled her hair.</p><p>Olivia hummed, turning as much as she could with the full weight of her husband on her back. "Any time," she replied sultrily. "And, with pleasure."</p><p>Trevor tipped his head; biting at her chin with a low growl, "<em>Don't</em> get me started."</p><p>Olivia hissed, her voice down an octave, "Or, what?"</p><p>The challenge and mirth behind the simple statement stirred something deep within Trevor and she felt it. He snorted, "You're evil."</p><p>"Yet, <em>you're </em>the one that planned an off-the-cuff wedding, pal."</p><p>"And, you said yes."</p><p>Olivia smiled sweetly, lightly blushing at his words. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling like it wasn't enough, she turned one into two, and two into three. "And, I would do it again, if it meant a chance to get to do this for the rest of my life," she spoke against his lips.</p><p>Trevor shifted, falling to the bed behind Olivia, immediately wrapping an arm around her cooling body. He gazed past her to where the fire they had lighted at some point was beginning to dwindle; yet he could still see some tendrils fighting to stay alive. "I appreciate your candor, loving wife," he chuckled softly.</p><p>Olivia snickered, "Am I supposed to start calling you 'dear husband' like some novella cliché? Because, I refuse."</p><p>"No," he replied, pulling her closer, and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I think I still prefer 'high-priced mouthpiece.'"</p><p>Olivia laughed heartily, leaning into him as she turned her head to regard him. "You're never letting that one go, are you?" Trevor shook his head. "So, what does that make me, instead? A 'skell client'?"</p><p>"Still <em>your</em> words, not mine," he smirked, taking pleasure in her laughter.</p><p>They settled into each other, letting the warmth of the cabin radiate through them.</p><p>It wasn't as cold outside that if by chance the fire did end up dwindling, they would freeze to death, yet, the comforting heat the fire brought, and the heat they'd created not that long ago would settle in their bellies and last them for the night. Olivia's shampoo was in Trevor's nose; it was a scent he'd familiarized himself with. It was unmistakable, self evident, and as clear as day. No matter where he found himself to be, the scent was hauntingly delicious, and he allowed for it to lull him to sleep.</p><p>Olivia's mind rattled with thoughts, the post-coitus bliss never lasting long in her mind. Even though her body had relaxed into Trevor's coziness, her brain was the one thing she couldn't seem to shut off. She was forgetting something. That anxiousness that came with the haunting thought of having left something on, left unlocked an important cabinet, or even, forgetting a vital piece of evidence sat strongly in her. She could hear Trevor's easy breathing, deep and unwavering near her ear, but she should've known that whilst in his arms, whatever she felt, he felt too.</p><p>He stirred and she went limp, attempting to ease him back into slumber. She'd thought herself successful when the balmy feel of his breath fanned across her ear, "I love you, Olivia."</p><p>She shuddered. There it was, like a wallop to her face. She'd yet to admit that to him. She freely went, person to person, telling them her love for him, her love for the love he had for her son, her love for the love he had of her, and her love of every little thing he did, whether magnanimous or elfin. She'd admitted it to his sister, his father, his closest friend, and to the person that it could be most significant to, she'd <em>failed </em>to verbalize the words.</p><p>Trevor had never questioned her about it, he could feel the love beginning to blossom in her, and as long as she didn't purposefully hurt him, he would give her as much time as she needed to admit all the feelings she harbored for him. He knew what he was dealing with; he knew the risk he'd taken by not—to the least—asked of her the depth of sentiment behind her intentions. They were husband and wife now, the <em>greatest</em> level of commitment known to man, and though he didn't doubt Olivia's emotions, he couldn't deny feeling just an iota of dread sitting restlessly in his heart.</p><p>When Olivia hummed in response to his words, he felt her cheeks bubble as she smiled, and the thundering power the steady gallop in her heart had suddenly sprung. He was certain that that was her way of responding 'I love you' back, because it spurred in him the same feelings he'd get when she smiled at him. A smile masked in mischief, glee, and deep affection.</p><p>She turned in his arms, pressing her lips below his collarbone, and whispered against his skin: "I love you, too, Trev."</p><p>She looked up at him, watching the subtle part of his lips as the corners of his mouth twitched into a grin.</p><p>Relenting brown against resolute blue stared at each other. "I love you, too," she repeated, making sure he'd heard her. "I'm sorry it took me this long to say it back."</p><p>He shook his head, "The words you <em>don't </em>say are just as important—if not more—as the ones you<em> do</em> say."</p><p>She furrowed her brows playfully, smirking, "Shel Silverstein has nothing on you."</p><p>Trevor scoffed, closing his eyes, "What I do is good—"</p><p>"Shut up," Olivia admonished playfully, leaning forward to placate him with a kiss as she interrupted a quote in its beginning stages.</p><p>"I love you, too, Liv," he kissed her head, tucking her underneath his chin.</p><p>And, just like that, all the dread and heavy thoughts of a sort of performance anxiety vanished.</p><p>He rekindled his sleep with thoughts of that drunken night. He'd proved to Olivia that yes, seven days were enough, but only because she felt it, too. She could deny it for the rest of her life, go along the way pretending there had been nothing in the books for him, but something as fleeting and unconventional as infatuation, that never lasted long was <em>not</em> the reason she'd taken the chance on the attorney. He knew there was attraction, it was job, to suss things out, and he, had Olivia <em>all</em> figured out...</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading and going on this journey with me! I hope you loved reading this just as much, if not more, as I did writing it. Follow me on twitter (LEArtemis1) for more updates, and follow my work here and in FF (under the same pen name).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>